Labios Compartidos
by Sthefynice
Summary: Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…
1. Sinceridad

**Ok...**

**¡Mi primer Fiic Michi! :D**

**Ciertas personas no me conocen, así que con este Fiic espero que lo hagan n.n**

**¡AMO el Michi! (L)____(L)**

**Aunque fué una pareja imposible... Se vale soñar con los fanfics!! =)**

**Primero qué nada, agradezco a Dios por darme este magnífico don qué es la escritura. No es fácil, pero nunca imposible... Este Fiic es otra etapa de mi vida (En el sentido de escribir, claro está..) qué debo terminar. Mmm, tal vez no es la forma más adecuada, para escribir un Fiic Lemmon, pero no me importa... (6) Es mí primer Fiic Michi, y si todo esto es un gran éxito, escribiré muuchos más :L**

**Segundo, se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que aman con fervor el Michi *-* Yo me considero una de esas :B También se lo dedico a Mii Tia Cindy, aunque... No seas fanática del mismo n.n Igual, tiia, no tenés que leerlo por obligación si no querés n.n Gracias por ayudarme y apoyarme en todo!! Te quiiero bastante, y te conoceré finalmente en persona *-* **

**Tercero, esto es una muestra qué si existen muy buenos Fiics de Michi :B Lamentablemente, he leído **_todos _**los Fiics qué hay en Fanfiction de Michi, y... Aparte de "Amor Tentador", ¿Qué otro Fiic muy bueno de Michi, haya sido terminado?? Bueno, pues por eso, esto es muestra acerca de lo que tenemos qué terminar con lo que una vez hallamos empezado... Ya saben, no dejar las cosas imcompletas. No podemos escribir Fiics que sabemos de antemano que no los vamos a continuar... Si es así, es preferible no escribir nada. En serio, hay muchos Fiics de Michi aquí, qué es una gran lástima que muchos autores no hayan podido terminar la historia... Sé que quita mucho tiempo esto, y tambien cuenta la inspiración. pero... ¿Por más de 6 meses? No puede ser... **

**Sin ofender a nadie, claro. Sólo les pido qué por favor, continúen sus hermosos Fiics *-* Hay uno de "Último Deseo" Ese fiic lo amé, y estoy esperando la continuación, y otro de "Breathe" qué, se ve muy interesante!! y el de "Amor Tentador" AMO los Incestos, lástima que Tai terminó así T.T **

**Bueno, sólo espero que les guste!! Prometo no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones, ya en mi cuaderno, prácticamente terminé el Fiic, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen reviiews!!**

**Cuidénse!!**

**(K)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Digimon 01 y 02 con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation, la historia sí es mía. No hubo necesidad de crear personajes inventados, más que todo, se centra en el Michi, así que no hay bronca.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **ESCENAS FUERTES DE LEMMON. Bueno, en realidad son escenas bien lindas pero fuertes de Lemmon, jaja!! Y, el lenguaje verbal no es muy apto para Kids. Tengo bastante imaginación qué no puedo contener en tan sólo 3 Fiics, qué necesito explotarla *-*

**Labios Compartidos**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

* * *

**Cap. 1 Sinceridad**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que descubrimos la verdad…

Tiempo en el cual, me engañaste. _Y lo sigues haciendo…_

Lo peor de todo, es que tratas que te vea como la persona que eres. (O en este caso, que _eras…_)

-Tai… -Dijo mi dulce ángel, soltando mis labios…-. Basta, nos pueden ver…

-Ya, no pienses en eso. Además, de ser así, ellos han de estar más ocupados que nosotros, _Meems_…

Si. Así es, señores. Mimi Tachikawa tiene algo con su narrador favorito, Tai Kamiya.

Esta es mi historia. O mejor dicho, _nuestra _historia…

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos al rato, _"Novio"_

-Sí, está bien!

Caracoles… Mimi es… Lo mejor que haya pasado en la vida. Ella es… _perfecta. _A mis ojos es perfecta, no me molestan tanto sus defectos, y ¿Qué puedo decir? Es perfecta. Porque, fue y todavía es mi mejor amiga, y sé que nunca, _nunca _me traicionaría.

No como Sora Takenouchi… ¬¬

La odio. La odio más que a nada en el mundo…

-Mi amor, regresaste! –Y en eso, _esa _me besa la mejilla.

Hipócrita.

-Ah, si.

-Ah! Casi lo olvido! Mattew, perdón, Yama… Digo, Yamato…

-Al grano, Sora! –Llámalo cómo quieras…

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de la tarea de Biología? Es para hoy y casualmente la tiene.

-Sí, sí. Lo que digas! Al menos, trata de prestarme sus apuntes. No sacaré un 0 de nuevo.

-¿De veras? Ay, gracias! Eres el mejor novio del mundo! –Me dijo abrazándome.

-No hay porqué.

Sí, adelántense.

Anda a besuquearte con él y a jugar a engañarnos…

_Sólo espero que a Mimi le vaya mejor..._

**(Mimi)**

-Gracias por el detalle. –Le digo contemplando la flor-. De verdad, es muy tierno de tu parte.

-No fue nada. Sólo es para la chica más linda que he tenido…

Sí, claro…

Por casualidad, ¿No será que me confundes con Sora, verdad?

Tarado.

-Mattew! Aquí estas…

…

-Sora, ¿Qué estas…?

-Ya, no digas nada. –Dijo Interrumpiéndolo-. Vendrás conmigo…

Por Dios, estos no saben ni disimular!

Carraspeé un poco. A ver si deja de babear por **MI **novio!

-Oh, lo siento, Mimi! ¿Será que puedes…?

-Oh, no se preocupen! Hagan sus cosas…

Y mi enojo, obviamente se hizo evidente.

-Pero, yo…

-Ya, Matt. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Yo también tengo vida social…

Y, me retiré.

-Lo lamento. No quería que tuvieras problemas con ella…

-No te preocupes. Ya se le pasará…

Am, no lo creo.

Seré ingenua y toda la cosa…

Pero, no soy tarada.

Matt y yo hemos salido desde hace dos años. Como verán, somos novios. Ahora, ya a mis 16 años de edad, me siento nuevamente atraída… Pero, no de él. Sino del mejor hombre del mundo! Bueno, todavía no es un "Hombre" así, que se diga, pero no puedo evitar reírme de todas las bobadas que él todavía hace. Porque en el fondo, sigue siendo un niño. Un niño rebelde, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierno…. Y esa combinación de personalidades, me encanta. Me fascina, me entretiene y… _Me enloquece._

-Hey Meems, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo? Al fin y al cabo, es la hora del almuerzo, y podemos hablar mejor. ¿No crees, _cuñadita_?

Me sonrojo de inmediato.

-Ay, Hikari! Deja de llamarme así! Sabes muy bien que no lo soy!

-Lo serás. _Muy pronto._

Me sonrojo aún más al escuchar su voz y al sentarse a mi lado.

-Aahh.. Bueno, yo…

-Jaja, sin palabras, Meems?

-No, Hikari. Es sólo que…

Y sus brazos, me envolvieron.

-Ya. No tienes porqué dar explicaciones. Lo sabe todo.

-Entiendo. Pero, Tai…

-Confía en mí. Todo saldrá bien.

Nos miramos con ternura, y nos hubiéramos besado...

...A no ser que estaba Kari, y que toda la High-School podría vernos…

Cosa que, luego me percaté.

-Ah, Tai… Los demás podrían vernos. –Kari se echó a reír.

-(Risas) ¿Y apenas lo vienes a notar?! Caray, ustedes dos si que saben disimular! –Volvió a reírse. ¿Es mi imaginación, o soy la única sonrojada? Tai ni parece escuchar lo que su querida hermanita dice de nosotros…

-Bueno, par de bobos, me tengo que ir. Takeru ha de estar esperándome.

-Adiós, Hikari!

-Adiós, Meems! ¿O debería decir, _cuñix _? –Volví a sonrojarme, y se fue.

-Bah, tranquila…

-No me molesta nada. Y mucho menos que hable así aquí, en este lugar… No, no tengo problemas en eso!^^

Tai alza una ceja en señal de no creer nada de lo que digo, y sus ojos… Dios! Que hermosos ojos tiene!

-No hay necesidad de mentirme. Si te molesta algo, sólo dímelo.

-S-sí. –Miré al suelo.

-Muy bien, nos vamos…

-¿A dónde?

-A _nuestro _lugar.

Lo miré nerviosa. A pesar de todo, aún siento vergüenza delante de él.

**(Tai)**

Y después de nuestro almuerzo, nos fuimos…

Era la semana de aniversario del colegio, y por ley, no hay clases. Pero, está bien. Mimi siempre se verá hermosa con o sin ropa… Mejor dicho, con o sin uniforme. Porque, al menos sé en quién puedo confiar…

-Tai…

Escucho mi nombre en tono tan frágil..

Volteo a verla, y no era mi imaginación…

El Ángel de mi vida está llorando.

-No llores, ¿Qué ocurre? –La abrazo con fuerza. Lo que más detesto en la vida, es verla llorar.

-Es Sora. No puedo evitar odiarla! Mira lo que te hizo!

-Lo que _nos hizo _–Corrijo bruscamente.

-Bueno, eso… Hoy lo volvió a hacer! No tienen vergüenza! Y lo peor de todo, es que creen que no sabemos nada, y -La beso profundamente.

Es increíble que nos haya pasado esto. Pero, diablos. De no ser así, nunca la hubiera conocido realmente… Y eso, sería lamentable.

Comienzo a subir la intensidad de aquel beso. Mimi está muy equivocada si cree que la dejaré escapar…

-(Risas) Tai, por favor. Detente…

-No puedo. Yo… -_Tengo que decírselo. Vamos! Tengo que decírselo!_

Y, me tapa la boca con delicadeza.

-Yo también. De hecho, ahorita _me gustaría. _–Le sonrío atontado. Sé lo que significa.

-Para serte sincero, _yo también._

Reanudamos nuestros besos tiernos, sus caricias me estremecían. Caray, para ser la portadora de la Pureza, en ese momento esa palabra se había quedado corta. Pero, no interesa. La quiero igual…

Gemía sin control, y me volvía loco…

Y, la llevé a aquel cuarto en donde somos felices.

En donde nos olvidamos de todo, y llegamos a querernos sin ningún resentimiento.

En donde la hago _mía. _Una y otra vez…

* * *

**Jojo..!**

**¿Les gustó? (6)**

**Bien, porque planeo continuarlo hasta que se lea "Fin..."**

**Mil grax por leer, espero reviews!! :P**

_Mientras más reviews tenga, más rápido actualizo..._

**Uy! **

**¿Yo pensé eso?? (6)**

**Jajaja!!**

**(K)**


	2. Lágrimas

**¡Hoola! :D**

**¡Me alegra saber qué les está gustando! n.n**

_Jojo... Y eso qué no han leído el Lemmon..._

**Anyway, espero qué esten súper bN!**

**Vengo con un minicap, pero qué adelanta algo... **_Y despúes viene lo bueno.. _**(6)**

**xDD!**

**¡Mil grax por leer, y por sus reviews! De verdad, muchas grax!! No me importa que tan largo o corto sea el review... No soy tan exigente ^_^**

**So.. ¡Espero que les guste! n.n **

* * *

**_Agradecimientos (O respuesta a Reviews)_**

**_Galatea: _**¡Jajaja! ¡Ya leerás muuchísimo más!! n.n Por supuesto qué no has sonado amenazante, y no te preocupes! La tengo casi terminada... Qué bueno que tengamos cosas en común!! :D Jaja, sii... Tambien soy fan de ese tipo de parejas u.u Para nada, no tengo problemas con Rei/Mamoru, es en el 4to cap en donde se calientan las cosas... :L Grax por leer!! Cuiidateh!! XOXO

**_CaRiToX: _**Jajajaja, tia! Me parece qué tendré que avisarme muuchísimo antes a la hora de subir nuevos Fiicss ^_^ Awww, que bueno que te esté gustando! :B Jojo, hoy hice doble actualización, me falta terminar el cap de Traición para subirlo... Espero hacerlo esta semana. Cuiidate!! I Will See You!! Y, espero qué te haya ido bN en la School!! T.T

**_MimI-Cullen: _**Grax por leer, y por tu review! ^_^ Espero que te guste! Cuidateh!!

**_aiko amitie: _**¡Jajaja, sii! Grax por leer, agradezco mucho tu review! n.n Este cap es corto, pero los demás que le siguen, no... ¡Cuiidate muxio, grax por tu apoyo! XOXO

* * *

**Labios Compartidos**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

**Cap. 2: Lágrimas.**

* * *

**(Mimi)**

El tiempo avanza, y los recuerdos regresan. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos, cuando estuvimos juntos y hoy, no son más que recuerdos.

Insignificantes recuerdos.

-Mimi, tengo que hablar contigo…

Me dice la "Otra"

-Pues, adelante. No tengo todo el día…

-Pero, me gustaría que habláramos, _a solas _–Volteo a verla, y asiento con delicadeza.

Hoy, miércoles nos tocó andar en uniforme.

A decir verdad, me fue mucho mejor en Estados Unidos, ya me estoy cansando de Japón, pero que más dá?

Caminamos hasta el parque, y nos sentamos bajo las sombras del árbol.

-Muy bien, ¿De qué querías hablar? -Empiezo cortante.

-De nosotras, Mimi… -La miré raro.

-No me digas que eres lesbiana…

-No! Hablo de nuestra amistad! -Gritó apenada, su mirada bajó-. Te noto distanciada…

Tragué en seco.

¿Se nota mucho?

-Yo? No, nada que ver... -Mentí sin éxito.

-Pues, me parece que si. Dime algo.. –La miro dudosa, no me gusta mentirle.

-¡Ohio, chicas! –De la nada aparece Tai, y nos asusta.

Se disculpó al instante, y Sora empezó a coquetear.

-Ohio, mi amor! ¿Cómo estas? –Ah, genial. También tengo que calarme sus demostraciones de afecto.

-Bien. -Dijo mientras trataba de separarse de sus labios a toda costa-. Oigan, ¿Qué hacen?

-Ah, pues –Empezó Sora-. ¿Qué podríamos estar haciendo? Hablando, nada más.

-Ya veo –Repuso algo molesto.

-Ah, con qué ahí están…

Genial, llegó el que faltaba…

-Hola, Yama! -Saludó Sora, con _total _entusiasmo...

-Hola, Sora. -Asintió. Pude ver poco a poco, qué comenzaba a ruborizarse-. Hola, princesa, ¿Cómo estas? –Me robó un corto beso, acordándose de mí.

-Bien, ¿Y tú? -Trato de sonar contenta.

-Perfectamente. Te ves tan hermosa…

Fruncí el seño.

¡Qué descarado es!

-Veo que te olvidas de alguien...

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó irritado-. No voy a besarte, Tai..

-¡No, tonto! ¡Ni lo permitiría!

-Bien... -Bramó.

Ok, la siguiente media hora en la que estuvimos ahí sentados, contuvo risas, celos en secreto, tensión; _mucha _tensión, nervios, gritos ahogados y… Lágrimas contenidas por mi parte.

Tai podía sentirlo, él me conoce mejor que nadie.

Sabe lo duro qué es todo esto para mí...

Y aunque llevemos ¿3, 4 años? de Romance prohibido... _Me afecta. _La relación de Sora y Yamato todavía me afecta.

Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para qué me revele en su contra...

_Ya no puedo sopórtarlo más..._

-Oh, qué tarde es –Dijo mi "Mejor" amiga-. Tengo que irme con las porristas, adios!

-Sí, y yo tengo práctica de guitarra -Se excusó Yamato-. Nos vemos al rato, Meems!

Hubo silencio.

Un silencio bien incómodo de nuestra parte.

Quiero irme...

-B-bueno -Empecé nerviosa-. Yo...

-No vas a ninguna parte.

-Tai..

¿Cómo es posible que Taichi...?

-¿Porqué no terminas con Él? –Su pregunta me incomodó y me impactó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo qué porqué?! ¡Sabes muy bien el porqué! -Le grito histérica.

-No, ¡Son sólo excusas!

-Taichi, ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Dije intentando estar calmada.

-¡Ustedes dos son mi problema! -Estalló.

Lo miré bien raro.

Sigo sin entender.

-A ver, explícate… -Dije confusa.

-¡Me vuelve loco qué él te bese! -Dijo colérico, me impacté con esa respuesta-. ¡Que te maneje a su gusto, y qué no hagas nada para impedirlo!

Solté una carcajada.

Entendí muy bien...

-Por Dios, ¿No me digas que estas celoso? -Trato de estar calmada

Y, su siguiente respuesta me impresionó:

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy celoso!

Me quedé estática, sin habla.

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me jala con fuerza hacia él… Sin nada más que hacer, coloco mis manos en sus hombros.

-Taichi…

-Lo siento –Dijo con pesadez-. Pero, no lo soporto! ¡No puedo evitarlo!

-Cálmate, nada va a cambiar en nosotros -Dije temerosa-. Confía en mí.

Asintió en silencio e inclinó un poco más su cabeza para besarme. No me convenía hacerlo enojar, así que me dejé llevar por ese mágico beso, y le correspondí de costumbre.

-_No quiero pederte… _-Susurró lastimosamente.

Y de pronto, recaigo en la culpa.

Yo tampoco deseo pederlo, pero esto no está bien…

**///////////////////////////////////**

Caminamos juntos hacia el parque, pues quería acompañarme en mi recorrido hasta llegar a mi casa.

Nos sentamos en los columpios.

-¿Quieres un helado? –Ofreció sonriente.

-No gracias, estoy bien…

Asintió no muy convencido.

-¿De qué hablabas con Sora, esta mañana?

Me detengo.

-¿Y para qué, quieres saber?

-¿Cómo qué para qué? Álza una ceja incrédulo. Cómo no respondía, decidió continuar-. Tengo derecho, es _**mí **_novia…

Bajé la cabeza.

-Aah, Mimi, no quería…

-No _vuelvas _a jugar con cosas tan delicadas cómo esta, Tai -Amenazo dolida-. Todavía tengo una parte de mi conciencia…

-L-lo siento –Dijo apenado.

-Bueno, ya no importa -Respiré hondo-. Puedes estar tranquilo, no nos insultamos ni nada por el estilo –Dije sarcástica-. Pero, te agradezco. Me preguntó algo, y en eso llegaste. Me salvaste la vida, no sabía qué responder.

Mostró una sonrisa pícara.

-No fue nada en realidad, ¿Qué te preguntó?

Pensé brevemente.

-Al parecer, le preocupa mí… Amistad con ella. Justo cuando no sabía que responder, apareciste. Por eso te agradezco, no sabía que responder.

Asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Hermano? ¿Mimi? -Pregunta Hikari sorprendida, acompañada de Takeru.

-¡Hola, Hikari! ¡Qué sorpresa! -Nos saludamos abrazándonos.

Muchos dirán que estoy con ella sólo para ganar puntos con Taichi... _Pero, no._

Estoy con ella, porque me agrada. Verdaderamente, me agrada Hikary Yagami. Si existe la posibilidad y el deseo del destino que Taichi y yo dejemos de ser... _Lo qué somos_, de igual manera seguiría mi amistad con Kari. Es amable, es divertida y súper simpática! En serio, es muy díficil no querer a esa chica...

-Kari, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta Taichi fastidiado.

Al parecer... Nunca cambiaría.

_Y me agrada qué sea así..._

-Oye, no creas qué te estoy persiguiendo, hermano -Reprochó avergonzada-. Sino qué... Bueno.. -Se ruborizó, y no hay que ser tan listo cómo para descubrir el porqué.

-Amor, tranquilo... Déjala, tiene derecho -Le beso en la mejilla, sentí cómo se relajaba.

-G-gracias, Meems... -Articuló Kari apenada.

Guiño el ojo.

-Takeru -Le llamo amable, levantó la vista-. Te la encargo, les deseo mucha suerte, eh!

Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias, Mimi! Es muy dulce de tu parte brindarnos tu apoyo! Serías... Una buena cuñada.

Bajé la mirada.

Kari le pegó en el brazo.

Murmuraron cosas qué ni entendía mientras se despedieron de nosotros...

Sentí unos muy conocidos brazos enredándose en mi cintura.

-Eso fué muy... Mimi de tu parte -Ronronea muy sexy en mi oído.

-Gracias... -Me ruborizo extasiada.

Besó mi cabello, e inhaló profundamente.

-¿En tu casa, o en la mía?

Sonrío.

Una cosa es segura: _Me gusta. _Me gusta _demasiado _todo esto.

Ojalá y dure para siempre...

-En la tuya, adoro tu cama -Dirigo sus manos más abajo de mi cintura...

-No es cierto, me adoras a mí -Sonríe juguetón antes de poder besarme... Cómo siempre, me entregaba a sus mágicos besos.

Apretó con cierta brusquedad mi trasero, me aparto de él fugaz.

-Taichi, estamos en un parque... Cualquiera podría pasar -Argumento nerviosa. Nadie tiene porqué saber nuestro oscuro y bonito secreto...

Se encogió de hombros.

Me levantó en sus brazos.

-¡Taichi!-Exclamo contenta.

La verdad, el hace caso omiso a lo que le digo...

Tendré que usar la Psicología Inversa con él, pero... Me es díficil enojarme con su persona.

_Es tan lindo..._

-Tú tranquila. Además, si algo sale mal, diremos que te lastimaste el tobillo, y qué iremos a mi casa a curarte la herida...

-No sé si alguien creería esto -Susurro apenada.

-Créeme que sí...

Volvimos a besarnos.

-Pues entonces, _cúrame. _Hazme olvidar de todo el dolor qué siento... -Susurro sensual.

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Y, sentí un pequeño abultamiento en sus pantalones.

Sonreí triunfante.

_Logré excitarlo..._

Qué fácil, ¿No?

Pero... ¿Y si de verdad me quiere?

Oh, Taichi... Cuánto daría para qué correspondieses a mis sentimientos.

-_Date por muerta _-Susurró-. En cuánto cierre con llave esa puerta... Te haré gritar tanto, qué te quedaras afónica, y no olvidarás más nunca mi nombre...

-¿Es una amenaza? -Pregunto divertida.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tómalo cómo quieras, princesa...

Sí, despúes de tanto tiempo... Me resigné a que me llame así.

Taichi nunca cambiaría...

_Me gusta._

En serio, me gusta.

Tengo la Fé de qué, algún día... Estaremos juntos.

_Para siempre._

* * *

**¡Aww! :D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!! n.n**

**¡Mil grax por leer!**

**Descuiden, estoy adelantando para el 3er cap, ya pronto estará listo... ^_^**

***Si te gusto, favor dejar review...**

**Kiises for All!**

**(K)**


	3. Secreto

**¡Hello! ^_^**

**Heii..! Mil grax por leer, y por sus reviews!! n_n **

**Me alegra enormemente qué les agrade la historia!! Próximamente, habrá muucho Lemmon, para las amantes de este género :B**

**Y bueno... Trataré de transcribir el 4to cap, qué es más larguito qué todos los anteriores... **

**¡Qué viva el Michi! *_***

**Jaja, estoy escuchando el Soundtrack de Digimon... ¿Así o más fanática?**

**xDD!**

**Well, díganme, en el caso de los Amigos con derecho: Existen celos, dudas, tristezas, engaños; reclamos, desafíos, inseguridad y... Pare de contar u.u **

**¿O me equívoco??**

**Hoy les presento, uno de los tantos capítulos con uno de estos casos...**

**Espero qué les guste, y... Acepto todo tipo de Reviews n.n**

**No sean tímidos (as), jeje! ^^**

**Kiises For All..!**

**(K)**

**

* * *

**

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

**Blossom012: **Aww, mil grax a tí por leer!! ^^ Espero qué disfrutes el Fiic, y qué comentes n.n No te preocupes, lo continuaré. Soy fan a morir de Michi, así qué planeo continuarlo hasta el final *_*

**Aiko Amitie: **¡Me alegro qué te haya gustado!! :D Jaja! Habrá muchísimo tiempo para otras cosas... :L Cuiidate!! ^^ Uyy, sí... No aceptaremos boyfriends así ¬¬

* * *

**Labios Compartidos**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

**Cap. 3 Secreto**

* * *

Jueves, Junio 16

09:26 am

Mimi faltó a la primera clase, y me preocupa.

¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Ah, descuida... Estará bien.

Y esa voz, hiso qué mis pensamientos se interrumpieran...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Pregunto con cautela.

Ríe levemente.

-Tai, soy su mejor amiga, ¿Qué esperabas?

Me burlo mentalmente.

Sí ella supiera...

Sora suspira y me abraza, poniéndo mis sentidos en alerta.

-Bésame. Quiero sentirte...

Ok... No. ¿Cómo decirle qué no la quiero?

Y en eso, me besa.

Y lo qué más rabia me da, es qué... Le correspondo.

Ella debería estar conmigo de verdad, ella debería no haberme engañado.

Sora vestía unos jeans azules y una blusa naranja. Su corto cabello estaba suelto, y tenía un brazalete de diamantes en su muñeca derecha.

¿Y saben qué?

Ese brazalete, yo no se lo he comprado...

Me aparto de ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta impaciente-. ¿Porqué me esquivas siempre, Taichi?! ¿Qué es lo qué sucede?!

La ignoro mientras camino a la salida del salón.

**///Flash-Back///**

Era un mañana húmeda, a causa de la lluvia. La Ciudad de Odaiba mostraba un clima inestable.

Y en eso, bajo la sombra del árbol, dos mejores amigos discutían acerca de sus sentimientos... Y de su nuevo plan en torno a la traición para sus "Parejas"

-¿Y sí nos descubren? -Preguntó dudosa Tachikawa. En realidad, ella nunca se habría visto cómo la "Otra" de alguien...

-¿Qué hay que temer? -Resopló Kamiya. Con el paso del tiempo, ha madurado gradualmente... A tal punto de no reconocerse. Se había vuelto más robusto y pasional...

Mimi miró a otro lado dudosa, mordiéndose el labio.

-Pero... Yo... No sé, Taichi. Te veo cómo un gran amigo -Respondió cómo siempre sincera. Una de las carácteristicas de Tachikawa, es su pureza, su amabilidad, su dulzura... Todas esas cosas terminaron conquistando a Kamiya, quién se había enamorado de su mejor amiga sin saberlo...

-Mimi, siempre seremos amigos. Sólo te pido qué lo pienses muy bien, ¿Sí? -Le sujetó el rostro a Mimi, quién lo había ocultado tratando de no llorar...-. No te voy a hacer daño, no voy a hacerte nada malo...

Dicho esto, Mimi asintió pensativa, ¿Porqué ella lo permitiría?

¿Qué sentía a través de Taichi?

¿Porqué estaría completamente segura qué él no la traicionaría?

Si engaña a su novia, ella no se salva así nada más...

_Algo pasaría._

Y saberlo, sería su verdadera misión.

**////Fin del Flash-Back////**

**(Mimi)**

¿Alguna vez has querido guardar algo qué, tarde o temprano se descubrirá?

¿Algo qué... Podría cambiar tus ideas y pensamientos hacia la otra persona?

_Yo sí..._

Y me parece díficil hacerlo...

Él me conoce a la perfección, ¿Cómo ocultarlo?

_No quiero lastimarlo._

Él es algo inmaduro, todavía no sabe controlar del todo sus impulsos...

Sin embargo... ¡Dios! Es _tan _apasionado...

Bueno, basta Mimi. Tienes qué aprender a no babear tanto por él...

-¡Te encontré!

De pronto, siento cómo si alguien me jala con fuerza mi tobillo, y bajamos bruscamente del árbol.

Caí encima a horcajadas de esa persona, inmediatamente qué tocamos suelo.

Me sonrojo de inmediato.

-¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?

Traía puesta una minifalda negra, medias de red, botas blancas y mi blusa favorita morada; con tirantes y una estrella en el medio.

-No puedes escapar tan fácilmente de mí -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, qué sexy estas...

Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, cambiamos de posición.

No perdimos en nuestras miradas. Me tocó la mejilla con cuidado, mientras me sentía más y más culpable...

Desvié la mirada a su brazo, y lo acaricié con cuidado.

Enredó con ternura sus dedos en mi cabello, y jugaba dulcemente con él.

-Me gusta más tu color natural -Reprochó sútilmente-. Claro, me gusta también así. Siempre te quedan bien todos los colores...

-Gracias... -Dije desanimada, aunque me agradó el comentario.

Acto qué, no fué desapercibido por él.

Ayudó a levantarme, y me tomó de la cintura.

-¿Te sucede algo? -Pregunta preocupado.

-No, nada -Me solté de él, mientras sacudía mi ropa levemente. Odio ensuciarme.

Me incliné a uno de los lados del árbol, contemplando el paisaje, dándole la espalda a Taichi.

-Eres pésima para mentir -Pareció enojado, y sin verlo, supe qué fruncía el seño-. Será mejor qué me lo digas.

-Taichi, tu tiempo ha acabado -Dije volviendo a clavar mi vista en la de él.

Ocultó su rostro debajo de su cabello.

Y es qué, _tenemos un trato._

O le decimos nuestra "Traición" a nuestras parejas... O terminamos con ellas, quedándonos solos...

_O acompañados._

-Dame tiempo -Titubeó.

Bufé en protesta.

-¿Tiempo? -Repetí incrédula-. Te he dado 3 años...

-No he decidido nada -Masculló.

Me quedé sin habla.

-Te he dado 3 años... ¿Y todavía no has podido saber lo qué en verdad sientes?! -Exploté finalmente.

-Mimi... Calma -Trató de abrazarme, pero me solté-. Está bien, hazte la fuerte -Frunció el seño-. Eres una terca, ¿Qué no puedes esperar más?!

-¡Terca! -Exclamé sarcástica-. Bueno, ahora ya sé qué las malas mañas se pegan -Lo miré inquisitivamente.

-¿Me estas llamando terco?!

-¡Sí! -Exclamé con rencor-. ¡Por lo menos, razonas!

-¡No voy a tolerar tu aptitud! -Trató de intimidarme con su cercanía-. ¡Eres una malcriada, no has cambiado nada!

-¡Pues, está bien! -Grité conteniendo las lágrimas-. Me voy...

-Alto -Me sostiene con firmeza mi brazo. Me detengo-. ¿Todo esto es por él? -Preguntó incrédulo-. Sigues... ¿Tú sigues enamorada de ese sujeto?

-Hice un trato contigo. Mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado en lo absoluto -Mentí con total seguridad.

Lentamente, soltó mi brazo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Voy a salir con él -Respondí felíz, haciendo qué se enoje.

-¿Y porqué?!

-Porqué somos novios...

-Sí así es la cosa... Saldré hoy con Sora, e iremos al mismo restaurante -Sentenció.

Lo miré incrédula.

-¡No puedes ponerte así! ¿Estas loco?! ¡No pienso tolerar una de tus escenitas! -Exclamé recordando todas las veces en las qué he llorando a escondidas, por este bobo.

-¡Pues, yo tampoco! ¡No voy a permitir qué estes a solas con ese idiota!

-¡Sólo estas celoso! -Me glorifiqué con la verdad. Se quedó callado.

-Diviértete con él... -Susurró, al mismo tiempo en que se iba.

-¡Oye! -Le grité tratando de hacerlo volver a mí, pero no funcionó.

Me quedé sumida en un profundo silencio.

A la final... Nunca le dije nada acerca de mi secreto.

Pero, ya. No importa...

Me resignaré a ir a una cita con mi... Novio.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quiero seguir con esta situación.

En todas las ocasiones, y en ambos casos, siempre resulto ser... _La otra._

_

* * *

_

**Uyy, al parecer... Alguien se está revelando en su contra...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ^^**

**Ok, prometo qué en el siguiente cap, disfrutarán de más Michi, y el cap será mucho más largo n.n**

**Y ahora... ¡A ver Anime! *_***

**xDD!!  
**

**Cuiidense muxio, y Have Fun!! :P**

**(K)  
**


	4. Pasado

**¡Gomenasai por la demora! u_u**

**Pero, ya es oficial...**

**Hasta aquí quedaron mis días de actualizar frecuentemente miis Fiics!!**

**La próxima semana, empiezo clases.... **_En la tarde _**._.**

**Y yo: **_"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" _

**Pero, bueh... u____u**

**Ahora, me pregunto: **_"¿Cómo carajo, y en qué momento tendré tiempo de actualizar??" _

**...............**

**..............**

**..............**

**Mi mente está en blanco ._.**

**xD!**

**Mil grax, en serio, por sus Reviiews!! Me alegra que les encante la historia!! ^_^**

**¿Y saben porqué les gustará más??**

**Porque, en este cap, empieza el Lemmon! :L**

**Yeah! Hey, espero haber hecho buen trabajo n_n Recordaré nuevamente, qué este es el primer Fiic en donde me desenvuelvo con este género, y en mi opinión... No resultó tan malo.**

**Bueno... Hoy leerán una pequeña muestra. Tampoco quería escribir todo Lemmon junto. Será por partes...**

**¿Motivos por los que no actualicé??**

**Falta de inspiración (En mis otros Fiics), excesiva flojera al transcribir los escritos del cuaderno a la compu, y... Pare de contar ¬¬**

**Pero, lo más importante fué, que estuve de parranda con mi vida de Otaku *-***

**xD!**

**Hasta qué me dije: **_"Dawn, ¿No tienes que seguir escribiendo algo??" _

**Y me respondí: **_"Uyy, sí ._. Veré qué puedo hacer..."_

**Así qué... Me despido n_n**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Qué espero... No tarde tanto ._.**

_

* * *

_

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

Aiko Amitie: Lamento la demora u_u También odio qué se peleen, pero... Lamentablemente, ellos no son iguales. Espero qué te guste el cap! ^_^

Galatea: ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que hayas podido leer! n_n Y yo siento de veras, la demora u_u ¡Espero tu Review!! Es la primera vez que escribo un Lemmon ._. Cuiidate muxio!

MimI -Cullen: Aww, grax por tu review! n_n Me agrada enorme que te guste! Espero tu comentario en el cap, traté de hacerlo lo más cute posible! =) ¡XOXO!

Lady-Apolion: ¡Jeje, por supuesto qué lo terminaré! n_n Claro... De actualizarlo tan seguido, ahora lo dudo u_u Me alegro que te haya gustado!! Jaja, suerte con tu novio! xD! Cuiidate!!

**

* * *

**

**Labios Compartidos**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

**Cap 4: Pasado.**

**

* * *

**

**(Mimi)**

Eres un tonto, Taichi...

_¿Cómo pudiste?_

**////Flash-Back////**

Los 4 chicos se encuentran en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. "Sakura" cómo fielmente es su nombre, un lugar romántico y lujoso lleno de música y ambiente, para sentirse cómo verdaderas realezas.

Matt y Mimi fueron los primeros en llegar, y le indicaron su respectiva mesa para sentarse. Pues cómo todo buen restaurante, si no reservas antes, no entras.

Minutos despúes, la fiel responsable parejita se encontraban bebiendo Champán. Ya consumidos por el alcohol, aparentando estar felices por otro mes de noviazgo...

***Horas Despúes...**

Mimi va al elegante baño para retocarse el maquillaje. Era uno de esos baños de ensueño, tanto así que hasta ¡Parecía un cuarto! Llamativas paredes color rosa pálido, elegantes y suaves sofás de piel de oso polar; Tachikawa frunció el ceño. Sí bien, es amante de todo lo sofisticado y elegante, pero estaba en contra del maltrato de los animales.

Observó los baños individuales, qué ni de broma parecían usados de tanta limpieza y mantenimiento qué tendrían. Vio en una esquina, un jacuzzi redondo, con oro en todo el borde y negro en su exterior.

Se preguntó qué demonios hacía un jacuzzi en un baño de un restaurant, pero poco le importó.

Caminó con su divina elegancia al tocador, era hermoso. Blanco con toques de canela, y los lavabos completamente limpios, cómo si fueran nuevos, cómo si nunca los hubieran usado. Se alegró por un momento al maravillar su delicado rostro. Cejas perfectamente finas y pulcras, mejillas semi-redondas y ruborizadas, su nariz era hermosamente normal; ni muy puntiguada ni muy aplastada. Ojos seductores y llamativos de color miel, un color fantástico, qué no se ven en las chicas todos los días. Boca pequeña, pero carnosa, optó por colocarse sólo brillo. Mimi era la envidia de todas las niñas de la Prepa, la belleza andante. Nadie tenía el valor para competir con ella, porque ganaría. Suele ser desconfiada, porque finalmente aprendió a conocer el lado malo de las personas, y así evitar que la lastimasen. Es buena en los deportes, pero muy floja para realizarlos.

Mimi suspiró, ¿Es un pecado amarse a sí mismo?

-¡Taichi! -Jadeó asustada al verlo furioso en el reflejo del espejo.

En efecto, era él.

-Maldita sea, ¡Dime qué no bebiste con él!

Suspiró nuevamente. Si hay algo que verdaderamente le molesta, son los celos.

Y... Las ocurrencias de Taichi.

Se dió la vuelta, sonrojándose.

¿Porqué tenía que verse guapo vestido de smoquín?

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, dandole la razón a Taichi de beber tanto.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó bufando-. ¡Claro qué no! -Exclamó resbalandose.

Por suerte, Kamiya pudo salvarla antes de la caída, sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho qué no puedes tomar en exceso, Mimi?! -Preguntó preocupado-. ¡No toleras el alcohol!

Mimi se sentí dulcemente mareada al inhalar su colonia varonil, y claro, ¿Porqué no? Su "amigo" se preocupaba por ella.

Tachikawa llevaba puesto un precioso vestido escotado color verde, qué le resaltaba mejor su esbelta figura y la hacía tan endemoniadamente irresistible.

En el transcurso de ese tiempo, Sora también se había preocupado por Matt, sentándose a su lado. Regañándolo igual, porque Ishida no suele beber tanto. Takenouchi traía puesto un vestido azul marino, e Ishida un elegante esmoquín azul cielo... Bueno, tal parece que a ambos les gusta ese color.

En cambio, Kamiya traía consigo un esmoquín negro con una elegante corbata roja. Al ver a Ishida ebrio, lógicamente su amada estaría igual o peor qué él...

Y, justo cómo lo habría presentido, tuvo la razón.

-No estas bien, Meems. Permite qué te lleve a casa, por favor.

Sostiene firmemente su mano con la de ella, pero Mimi la retira rápidamente:

-No, en serio, estaré bien -Fingió una tranquila sonrisa, agregando esperanzadamente-. Además, estoy con Matt, él me llevará.

El dueño del Valor se reía sin ganas.

_Qué ingenua era..._

Ocultó su mirada bajo su rebelde flequillo, y respondió desanimado:

-No va a llevarte. Está ebrio, y... Sora está con él.

El sólo hecho de nombrar lo último, hizo palidecer a Mimi, quién se refugiaba en los fuertes brazos de su amigo...

-Dijo qué nunca me abandonaría por otra, y... _Lo hizo. _¡Me engaña con mi mejor amiga, y eso es lo qué más rabia me da! -Rompió amargamente en llanto-. ¡No entiendo! ¿¡Porqué no viene y termina conmigo?! ¿Porqué no tiene el Valor de decirme la verdad en la cara, y no evita qué continúe sufriendo?! ¿Porqué, Taichi?! ¡No es justo!

La ojimiel se aferró más al cuerpo de su acompañante para llorar desenfrenadamente.

Tai simplemente se limitó a tranquilizarla, y a escucharla atentamente... Aunque por dentro, sufría tanto o igual qué ella.

Suspiró resignado. Su voz era cómo un murmullo triste:

-Escúchame, no... Dejes qué esto te afecte -Al ver el semblante de su compañera, agregó pensativo-. Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, sigue llorando. Así creo qué tambien puedes sudar el alcohol.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mimi lo hizo. Estaba cansada, aturdida y emm, ebria.

*********************

Tiempo despúes, ambos se encontraban todavía en el baño, ignorando las voces y señalamientos de otras mujeres qué iban y venían al lugar. Luego de un tiempo, Taichi rabioso, cerró la puerta con seguro. ¿Quién le garantiza a él que Takenouchi no podría entrar y verlos en semejante escena?

Volvieron a su lugar de siempre, sentándose en las mesas de los lavabos.

Minuto despúes, suena el celular de Taichi. Mimi lo mira preocupada, aparentemente, volvió a ser sobria de nuevo.

El castaño rodeó la cintura de Mimi, atrayéndola más hacia él: Un acto de suma confianza, y para qué no se sintiera completamente rechazada. Ante esto, Mimi sólo sonrió, acurrucándose en su hombro, mientras trataba de leer el mensaje.

_"Tai, Yamato se sentía muy mal, así que tuve que darle un aventón a su casa._

_Sé qué esto te sonara loco, pero gracias por cuidar a Mimi. También es mi mejor amiga y aprecio mucho las cosas qué haces por ella. Si llegas a verla, dile esto de mi parte: Qué no se preocupe, lo cuidaré cómo a nadie._

_Lamento abandonarte inmediatamente despúes de qué llegaramos al restaurant, pero fué porque mi mejor amigo me necesitaba. _

_Quisiera qué hablemos mañana, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Pero claro, tenemos grupos distintos: Tú eres capitan de Futbol, y yo del Tenis._

_Te quiero, pórtate bien y no hagas locuras. _

_Cuida de Mimi._

_Besos, Sora"_

Ambos rodaron ojos, indignados.

¿Cómo es posible qué una persona sea tan cínica?

Estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, pero jamás lo aceptarían.

Algún día se revelarán contra ellos, y despúes lo que Dios quiera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? -Le preguntó para animarla un poco.

Mimi pensó detenidamente:

-¿Mañana? Pues... A clases.

Asintió:

-¿Y tienes algo qué entregar? ¿Un trabajo, o presentar un examen? -Preguntó con mayor interés.

Mimi lo miró extrañada.

-No... ¿A qué se debe todo esto?! -Exclamó con desesperación.

Kamiya reía maliciosamente, se acercó aún más a Tachikawa, susurrándole en el oído:

-Porque quiero qué estes conmigo. Vendrás a pasar la noche en mi apartamento.

Mimi lo miró incrédula, ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza? ¿Acaso su opinión no cuenta? ¡Al diablo! -Exclamó contenta en sus pensamientos.

Se sonrojó dulcemente.

-¿Y si no quiero? -Preguntó desafiante.

Taichi sonrió complacido. Cómo le encantaba jugarse con esa mujer.

-Pues, no te he preguntado... Y ni lo pienso hacer.

-¡Aaah! Muy bien, consideraré esto cómo un secuestro... -Aventuró entusiasta.

-Muy bien, qué así sea.

Ambos acortaron la distancia entre sus labios, fundiéndose en un mágico y apasionante beso.

Tachikawa gemía en señal de querer más de lo que su compañero le estaba ofreciendo, y éste, sin pensarlo dos veces, satisfacía los deseos de su amante.

Empezó a besarle el cuello, y a quitarle poco a poco el vestido... Se deleitó con el hermoso cuerpo de su amiga, y se excitó aún más al comprobar qué ella no traía puesto sostén alguno. Ensimisado, comenzó a hundirse en esa tersa piel, y empezó a acariciarla y a morderla con suma ternura.

Mimi se estremecía dulcemente en sus brazos. Con una facilidad asombrosa, Taichi logró acomodarla en la encimera de los lavabos, sintiéndose sumamente cómoda y relajada, si querían llegar a tener algo más allá de besos y caricias amorosas.

Y, ¡Por Dios! Cada vez qué logra tocarla... Ella se siente en un mundo completamente nuevo y distinto de la realidad, cómo si solamente existieran ellos dos... Jamás se dejaría tocar por nadie más distinto a él; fué el primer amor de su vida, y fué también, la primera persona con la qué se acostó.

Tai podría ser a veces inmaduro y arrogante, pero sabía de antemano qué era responsable y que sus muchas cualidades, opacaban sus defectos. A ella, eso no le importaba, porque lo conocía a la perfección y si ésta relación no resultase, podrían quedar cómo muy buenos amigos... Palabra que ella detesta por completo.

Desesperado, a más no poder, aflojó el nudo de su corbata, para despúes quitarse el chaleco y todo lo demás que le molestaba. Mimi le ayudó un poco con su tarea, y se sintió gravemente atraída con esos músculos bien formados. Se sonrojó aún más, e inconscientemente, se remojó los labios, mordiéndose el labio el inferior...

-Tal vez no sea cómo él, pero si estoy aquí contigo es por algo, Meems -Le acarició suvamente la mejilla, agregando resentido-. No seré cómo él, no voy a dejarte por alguien más... Ese estúpido de Matt no sabe con quién se metió -Le dijo recordando todo lo que quería decirle hace momentos atrás.

Mimi asintió feliz, dejando caer una lágrima. Taichi se la retira gentilmente, continuando con su sesión de besos con ella.

Con deseo, Mimi separa sus piernas, para rodearlo sensualmente. Se excitó demasiado, cuando el bulto de su amigo chocó con su sexo... Y se frotaban frecuentemente.

-No puedo más, vámonos... -Murmuró rendida en sus brazos.

Kamiya sonrió triunfante. Aunque... _También se encontraba en las mismas._

Sin pensarlo demasiado, ayudó a vestirla y salieron de allí, evitando qué los vieran juntos. Le sacaron la lengua a todas las mujeres qué sí los vieron cómo se escabullían por salir.

Rieron felices, llegando al estacionamiento. Se fueron en el covertible azul de Matt, qué una vez se le fué regalado a Mimi.

Era más de la madrugada, sintiéndose totalmente despreocupados de la hora, y olvidando sin remordimientos qué faltarían juntos a clases. El caso era este: _Si estaban juntos, nada les importaba._

Dejó qué él conduciera. No tenía mucho ánimos de ello, y quería pensar con total calma.

Petición qué se le fué negada debido a los besos rápidos de su amante, y aprovechando cada semáforo en rojo para estimularla con sus habilidosas manos...

Ambos vivían en la misma calle. Pero por supuesto, Mimi **NO **vivía en un apartamento, y **MUCHO MENOS **podía vivir en una casa corriente. Vivía en una hermosa quinta, rodeada de piscina y terrazas, con pequeños banquitos alrededor y un espléndido jardín. Amaba su casa, de eso no hay duda.

Llamó a sus padres, avisándoles en donde pasaría la noche. La señora Tachikawa aceptó sin problemas.

Ella veía a Taichi cómo su segundo hijo, y cómo pareja perfecta para su preciosa princesa... _Sin que ella lo supiera._

El apartamento de Taichi, es el mismo qué todos conocen: 3 cuartos, 1 de Kari y otro de él, el cuarto restante le pertenecía a sus padres; pero se lo dejaron a ellos porque querían responsabilizar a sus dos hijos, haciéndoles sentir lo suficientemente grandes cómo para que ya vivan solos. Pero claro... Papá y mamá terminan pagando los gastos del hogar.

Habían dos terrazas, una en la sala, y otra en el cuarto del mayor. La mayoría de las paredes, eran de color azul marino. Una qué otras veces se colaba el color blanco, pero de ahí no pasaba. El único cuarto de color diferente, era el de Kari, con su característico rosa.

Con dificultad, Tai abrió la puerta principal.

Se sorprendieron al ver las luces prendidas, y a Kari recostada en el sofá.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó por sorpresa al verlos-. Oh, por Dios hermano... Qué buena hora de llegar -Reprochó sarcástica, cambiando su humor al ver su visita-. ¡Hola Meems!

-Hola Hikari -Saludó tímidamente, mientras su compañero cerraba la puerta-. Pensé qué estabas con Takeru...

Kari cambió el semblante.

-Ah, sí. Se acaba de ir. Acabamos de pelear.

-¿Qué?! ¿Porqué?! -Exclamó preocupada.

Ambos chicos peleaban constantemente, defendiendo sus diferentes puntos de vista en cuanto a la relación oculta de Mimi y Taichi.

Cosa qué, deprimía a Tachikawa constantemente.

-¿Piensas dormir aquí? -La atajó con esa pregunta.

Mimi se sonrojó.

-Aah, bueno... -Se vio interrumpida al sentir la mano de su compañero, atrayéndola con fuerza a él.

-Se quedará a dormir. Más te vale no decir nada -Amenazó Kamiya.

Hikari resopló.

-Ustedes, par de bobos, creen que Takeru y yo no sabemos nada. Lo cierto, es que no apoyamos esta situación -Se cruzó de brazos, agregando con resentimiento-. Pero, odiamos a Sora, porque fué quién empezó todo esto.

-Kari, ve a dormir -Taichi hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando la puerta.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Y ustedes?! -Los miró espectante-. ¿No pensarán ir a clases?!

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Bah, claro qué no... Es viernes, y no hay mucho que hacer. No nos necesitarán.

-Ah -Pensó por un momento, viendole el lado bueno-. ¡Hey, Meems! Ya que te quedarás, ¿Podemos hacer algo mañana? -Preguntó muy esperanzada.

Su amiga traía consigo una apretada agenda, difícilmente podía divertirse.

Mimi estaba a punto de responder...

...Pero, Taichi celoso de saber que le podían quitar su apreciado tiempo con ella, respondió ácidamente:

-Kari, tú tienes qué estudiar. Mimi está muy cansada, y... ¿Madura, quieres?

Su hermana resopló: El burro hablando de oreja...

Antes de que los hermanos Yagami empezarán una de sus largas discusiones, Tachikawa actuó rápidamente:

-No, está bien. No hay problema -Dijo dulcemente, haciendo ensanchar la sonrisa de su futura cuñada. Al ver el triste semblante de su "Amigovio", le dió un beso en la mejilla, y lo rodeó por los brazos-. Anímate. También pasaré el tiempo contigo.

-Sólo lo dices para contentarme -Acarició su mejilla-. ¿Sabes? Podríamos tener más tiempo para nosotros...

Mimi negó.

-No puedo. Tengo qué... Estar con Matt -Desvió su mirada.

-Mimi... -Susurró dolido.

Detestaba verla en otros brazos...

-Oh, bueno... Me voy -Despidió Kari, al ver que sobraba en la escena.

Ambos asintieron levemente, aceptando su salida.

Kari dudó por un momento, pero se fué corriendo a su cuarto.

_Algún día tendrán que eliminar sus diferencias... _-Pensó para sus adentros.

*******************************

Mimi observaba la esplendorosa Luna Llena que se mostraba libremente en la terraza del cuarto de su amigo. Le encantaba pasar tiempo allí, podía pensar y recordar en todo lo que podía querer. Le pedía en secreto a la luna, sabiduría y dirección en todos sus caminos: _¿Qué debía ser para él? ¿Alguien muy importante, o solamente el desplazo temporal de Sora? _

Gruñó al pensar lo último: _Sora._

La que se hace llamar: _Su mejor **amiga**_

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Desde cuando las mejores amigas, traicionan la amistad por un novio?

¡Le parece tan absurdo todo esto!

Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sabía que estaba en lo incorrecto hacerle lo mismo, sabiendo que es mucho mejor persona que ella y qué podía hacer las cosas mejor.

Siempre ha sabido la intensidad del Amor que Taichi siente por Sora, por esa ingrata...

Apretó los puños, ¡Ella no se merece el amor de él!

Desde pequeña, siempre ha visto la química de ambos.

Y también siempre ha notado la atracción mutua entre Yamato y su "Amiga"

Entonces, ¿Porqué tiene a Taichi, si es feliz con Matt?

¿Porqué simplemente, no se queda con uno, y le deja el camino libre? Sea cuál sea la desición...

Simplemente, no es justo.

¿Quién se cree Sora Takenouchi para hacer semejante barbaridad?

¿Desde cuando ella, tiene el poder para jugar y manejar a las personas a su antojo?

Y sin más, se vio interrumpida por un par de brazos, rodeándola por completo.

Podía sentir sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Podía sentir su calor, aún en medio de una tormenta.

No podía reprimir sus impulsos.

Quería besarlo, tocarlo hasta saciarse completamente... _Ser suya._

_Solamente suya._

Acto seguido, ella devoró sus labios.

Mimi lo empujaba más adentro de su cuarto, sentándolo en la cama.

Empezó a quitarle ese molesto smoquín, llenándolo de besos.

El moreno se sorprendió: _"¿Qué diablos le sucede?" _-Se preguntó al verla actuar con mucha urgencia y desesperación.

Cómo todo buen hombre machista, cambió de papel: Él trataba de quitarle ese vestido.

Lo jaló con fuerza, dejando sus enormes senos al descubierto.

Sin protestar, Kamiya llenó esa zona de besos y dulces mordiscos. Acariciándolos cómo si fueran la cosa más bella de este Universo... Tachikawa se impresionaba de lo dulce qué podía llegar a ser él en la intimidad.

Ahora era su turno: Finalmente, logró arrancarle la camisa. Mantuvo la vista en esos abdominales tentadores, acariciándolos con ternura.

-Me gusta... -Suspiró el moreno, arrecostándose en su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado con sus senos.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó apenada.

-...Cada cosa de tí -Se perdió en su confundida mirada.

El corazón de Mimi saltaba de puro gozo y vergüenza.

¿Tendrá esta tormentosa relación, un final feliz?

¿La chica buena, se queda con el chico malo?

¿Será digna de su amor por é?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir los labios de su amor secreto en su vientre.

_Comenzó a acalorarse._

Respiraba más agitada de lo normal.

Muy pronto, se encontraron cegados del deseo.

Kamiya descendía más y más besando el vientre de Mimi.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, más de una vez, él le había proporcionado orgasmos sin mucho esfuerzo... ¿Será porque él es bueno en la cama? ¿O sólo es la total y absoluta entrega de ambos?

Taichi se encontraba idiotizado ante la belleza de la chica: La miró a los ojos, era hermosa. Su rostro rojo, causado por la excitación qué le causaba, su proporcionado cuerpo, qué era amolde y perfecto para él.

Cómo si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro... Su abundamente cabello rosa, todo un sueño. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, esa boquita tentadoramente irresistible.. Volvió a sus ojos. _Sus perfectos ojos. _Eran del color miel, esa mirada qué le hace perder la razón de todo, esos ojos qué en secreto, pedían más y más...

Lo deseaba.

La deseaba.

_Se deseaban._

Y por el momento, era lo que más importaba.

Lo bueno, es que se conocen perfectamente...

Motivo en el cuál, Kamiya le proporciona un beso largo y romántico a Tachikawa, quién no hacía nada más que gemir y suspirar...

Con todo dolor, Tai se separó de ella en busca de más sábanas y almohadas, dejandole ver a su amiga, sus sexys bóxers blancos.

Mimi yacía inmóvil, aún acostaba y muy confundida.

Tai regresa con lo recién encontrado, y acomoda mejor a su chica en el lado de la pared. La arropa completamente, enciende el aire acondicionado, y se acuesta con ella.

El bienestar de Mimi es muy importante para él, y sabía a la perfección que ella estaba agotada. Por mucho placer que le estaba causando, ella necesitaba dormir. Y al verlo reflejado en sus ojos, le concedió su necesidad.

_Despúes de todo, podían continuar mañana..._

Y así, a las 4:30 de la mañana, la dulce pareja de amigos dormía plácidamente...

Felices, de por lo menos encontrar a alguien incondicional qué los acompañe, y... _Qué los ayude a calmar su dolor._

**//////Fin del Flash-Back///////**

_Te odio, Taichi..._

Ya no sé en que pensar de nosotros.

Yo... ¡Amo a Yamato!

¡Yo deseo a Yamato!

_Pero, cuando estoy contigo..._

¡Diablos!

¿Qué me pasa?!

¿Qué es lo que siento en realidad por él?

¿Por ambos?!

-Llegué -Anuncias mientras traes contigo una bolsa del súper.

La dejas en la mesa, y corres a mi lado.

Con toda la frialdad posible, esquivo el beso que tratas de darme.

Acto por el cuál, jamás pasaría desapercibido por tus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntas desconcertado.

-Tenemos qué hablar -Dije decidida-. Lo nuestro ya no puede continuar...

Con el dolor de mi alma, lo digo.

_Esto es un error._

Esta relación _jamás debió existir._

Y, Sora...

_Ella tiene qué elegir._

* * *

**¡Aww, Miichi! *-***

**Jeje, ¿Qué tal les pareció??**

**¿Desconcertante?**

**Algo...**

**Vale, prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar...**

**Y, con respecto a este cap, lo achiqué un poco.**

**Aún no estoy muerta... (6)**

**¡Jajajaja!!**

**Cuiidense muxio!!**

**¿¿Reviiews??? :D**

**(K)**


	5. ¿Estaremos hechos el uno para el otro?

**¡Hello..!**

**¿Cómo se encuentran??**

**¡Espero qué bN! ^^ **

**Pues, aquí está el capi! Me las arreglé cómo pude para subirlo cuánto antes... Sin contar con algunas escenas extra que acabo de añadirles.**

**Grax a Dios, todo está "Aparentemente" tranquilo en mi mundo. Pero, sé que esa tranquilidad no me dura mucho, así que debo aprovecharla al máximo xD!**

**Las clases en la tarde... No lo niego, **_son un fastidio total. _**Aparte qué, me aburre un poco ver a todos mis compañeros copiar, y yo únicamente, sentarme a escuchar música en mi súper cel. Nada más curso 3 materias, pero obligatoriamente tengo que asistir a todas las clases u_u**

**Anyway... Ando re-happy! Ayer compré mii Libro Eclipse! *_* Y pues, estoy felíz de tenerlo, y vuelvo a releerlo otra vez... Si hubiese sido un poco más paciente, y no hubiese tenido que leer casi toda la Saga Twlight en internet... La emoción me habría aumentado enorme xD! **

**Esta semana, descargué Libros en donde te enseñan todo lo habido y por haber del Japonés ._. También descargué un completo y útil diccionario Japonés-Español, y ahí voy aprendiendo =) Y por supuesto, descargué cómo hacer Mangas y Origami... Soy una despiadada fanática del Idioma u_u**

**¿Qué más podría decirles...?? Ah, si. **

**Necesito sus opiniones. Quisiera saber, si no hay ningún problema en el que, algunos caps "Especiales" se pueda conocer el POV de Matt y Sora.**

**Ya saben, para tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas completas...**

**Me agrada enormemente qué les encante el Fiic! ^_^**

**Heii, ya saben, si tienen algunas sugerencias que quieran compartir, no hay bronca! ;) **

**Ya sé, haré una cosa: Los próximos 3 caps, son adicionales e improvisados, porque ya terminé el Fiic en un cuaderno, pero le quería añadir más cosas. **

**Así qué, bueno... Quiero saber, no sé... ¿Les gustaría decirme que quieren ver en el próximo capi?? :D Ya saben, qué si más escenas de Michi, menos escenas de ellas... Más del pasado de los chicos, etc. La desición es totalmente libre, evaluaré todas las opciones, y depende de la cantidad de Reviews con sus sugerencias, las incluiré toditas en el próximo cap n_n ¿Les parece?? =)**

**En serio, mil grax por leer!! Estoy un poco ocupadita con los estudios en la tarde, pero sacaré algún tiempo imprevisto para actualizar!**

**Grax por sus Reviews y opiniones!! Créanme que es muy necesario para el Autor y sus lectores! ñ.ñ**

**Así qué, ¡Siigamos escribiendo!! =)**

* * *

**_Respuesta a Reviiews:_**

**Aiko Amitie: **Yo también lo pienso así. Ambos son de lo peor... Espero que te guste el cap n.n Y, bueno... Debo advertirte que Michi seguirá peleando y saliendo juntos hasta el final... Hay algunas cosas que detestarán por completo en el Fiic, porque algunos personajes estarán más cínicos y cobardes de lo normal. No sé, ¿Aún así prefieres leer?? ¡Ah! Necesito tu opinión al respecto de lo que comenté allí arriba, en mis notitas personales n.n Cuiidate muxio!! XOXO!

**Galatea: **Ok, qué geneal que te haya encantado!! :D y no te preocupes en cuánto a dejar Reviews largos, estás en todo tu derecho de expresar tu opinión n.n Respecto a tu pregunta, era Taichi. Creí haberlo dejado lo bastante claro, puesto que Mimi todavía está en la casa de él , y yo nunca había escrito que ella se trasladaba a otro lugar... Pero, bueno. Es aceptable porque cuando recordaba, nunca le había escrito el lugar donde estaba xDD! Ok, bueno... Pequeños errores míos u.u Sorry. Oh, ¡No te preocupes por cómo empezó el Sorato! :D No sé si leíste mis pequeñas notas arriba, tienes la oportunidad de elegir si quieres que escriba caps especiales en donde Sorato expresa sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Por eso estoy agregando muchos flashbacks, espero que no te moleste =) Acertaste, todo mundo está confundido ¬¬ Tanto así, que cuando adelantan un paso, retroceden 4. Pero, ¿Qué más se le puede hacer?? u.u Todavía están en la etapa de confusión y culpa. Y, ¡Aww, muchas gracias!! :D ¡Por supuesto que la terminaré!! Así qué... Te ahorraré varios años de espera xDD! ^^ Y bueno, ¡Disfruta de tu lectura! ^^ Cuiidate muxio!!! XOXO!

**NUAjava: **¡Hoola! :D ¡Mil grax por leer!! ñ.ñ Jeje, grax por tus comentarios! =) Trato de escribirlo lo mejor que puedo, y espero ir bN hasta ahora ;)! Y con respectos a mis clases, algún día tendré que acostumbrarme u.u xD! Ok, ¿Qué no entendiste?? Tal vez pueda resolver tu duda... ¡Lee mis notas! :D ¿Qué quisieras más en mi Fiic en el que pueda incluirlo en el próximo cap?? ¿Te gustaría saber qué piensa Sorato ante semejante traición?? =) ¡Puedes comentar lo que quieras en el Review! Tú opinión cuenta :P! Ok... Me gustaría ayudarte para que puedas hacer tu Fiic. En serio, te ayudaré! ñ.ñ Bueno, cuiidate muxio! Y espero que te guste el cap! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Labios Compartidos**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo, y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

**DISCLAIMER: **Digimon 01 y 02 con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation, la historia sí es mía. No hubo necesidad de crear personajes inventados, más que todo, se centra en el Michi, así que no hay bronca.

**Cap. 5: ¿Estaremos hechos el uno para el otro?**

* * *

**(Tai)**

Recuerdo haber hecho todas las cosas bien.

Digo, no me metí en problemas esta vez.

Tan sólo, salí a hacer las compras de la cena. Me sorprende mucho que esté vestida con ese vestido, está muy... Sucio.

¿Porqué me esquivó el beso?!

¿Estará enojada?

Si es así, ¿Porqué?!

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -Pregunté a la defensiva.

Mimi siempre se inventa algo nuevo, es experta en rehuir al compromiso.

_Al igual que yo._

Ensancho mi sonrisa, a veces nos parecemos tanto...

-¡Taichi! -Gritó para captar mi atención de inmediato-. ¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Tengo qué decirte algo!

Cómo sabía que la discusión iba a ser larga y tediosa, metí algunos frigoríficos en la nevera, mientras ella parloteaba sin parar.

-¿Taichi? -Preguntó al ver que no les respondía.

-Te escucho, Mimi. Puedes hablar... -Suspiré sonoramente.

_Espero que no toque el tema nuevamente._

-Ah, bien -Caminó con cuidado hacia mí-. Pues... Yo... Esto... -Murmuraba tan bajito, que apenas alcancé a oírla.

-Dime ya qué es lo que quieres -Le pedí escéptico, haciendo una mueca-. ¿No habrás matado a alguien, o sí?

Rodó ojos, tratando de no reír.

La envolví en mis brazos, inhalando el aroma de su cabello...

-Suéltame -Pidió no muy satisfecha.

-No hasta que me digas de qué quieres hablar -Dije firme.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Taichi... -Jadeó completamente ruborizada.

Mi corazón salta de júbilo al oír mi nombre de sus dulces labios...

-¡Mi princesa! -Y la beso fieramente desprevenida.

Al principio, estuvo con una inusual resistencia.

Me extrañó mucho, ya que ella no suele negarse a mí.

¿Le habrá pegado la traición cruda de Matt ayer??

-No, no... ¡Basta! -Me empujó con fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?! -Pregunto incrédulo-. ¡No te he hecho nada!!

-¡No quiero estar contigo! -Me gritó, entre lágrimas-. ¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Qué te pasa?! -Quería calmarme para tratarla por la buenas, pero mi humor sólo empeoraba-. ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?!

En cuánto me percaté de la pequeña maleta de su ropa qué tenía guardada en mi habitación, empecé a aclarar las cosas...

-Mimi... ¿Es en serio? -Pregunté herido-. Tú... -Dejé la frase en suspenso.

_No sé que haría si fuese cierto._

-Quiero estar con él -Me miró sin un deje de duda en su mirada.

Trataba de encontrar en esos ojos, algún error, esperando despertarme en cualquier momento de esta confusa pesadilla.

-En en serio, Taichi -Prosiguió mientras bajaba su mirada-. Yo lo quiero, muchísimo. Yo... No sé que haría sin él. Ha hecho tanto por mí...

-Hablas de él cómo si nunca te hubiese hecho nada -Murmuré perplejo, asimilando cada una de las palabras.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, ya sabes. El amor perdona...

Mencionó sin una nota de alegría en su voz.

-Mientes -Mascullé-. No puedes permitirte vivir una mentira. Ya sabes lo que él...

-¡No lo menciones! -Se agachó tapando sus oídos-. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo quiero estar con él!!

Ahora me tocó enojarme.

La tomé fuertemente del brazo, incorporándola e intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Dime de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres! ¡Anda, dímelo! -Pareció asustarse debido a mi repentina reacción-. Quiero saber qué piensas, qué sientes al respecto -Susurré ansioso-. De... Nosotros.

Sentí cómo si ella hubiese dejado de respirar.

Poco a poco, dejé de aprisionar su brazo, perdiéndome en su confusa mirada.

Pude ver cómo se ruborizaba.

Mi corazón latió con más prisa, ¿Es esto real?

Suspiró, mirándome de soslayo.

Se agarró la muñeca con su mano derecha, y mantuvo la mirada al suelo, cómo si éste fuera más interesante...

-Taichi, yo...

Sus palabras se interrumpieron rápidamente, debido al timbre del teléfono.

Sonó una.

Sonó dos.

Sonó tres...

Y hasta muchas veces, pero mi vista no se apartaba de ella.

-¿Qué no piensas contestar?! -Preguntó asombrada-. Podría ser alguien importante...

Negué rápidamente.

-Me preocupan otras cosas -La miré con intensidad, a tal punto en él que ella mirara a otra dirección-. Además, sea quién sea, dejará el mensaje en el contestador.

En efecto, así se hizo.

_"Hola, soy Taichi Yagami, en este momento no te puedo atender... Dime tu nombre, que yo cuando lo recuerde, te llamaré... ¡Adios!"_

Pero, esperaba cualquier mensaje de otra persona...

Esto me agarró por sorpresa.

_"Taichi, amor... ¡Soy yo! Mira, necesitamos hablar... Sé que estás ahí, tu hermana me dijo que llevas durmiendo todo el día. Esto... Quiero verte. Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Te amo, llámame cuando puedas, ¡Adiós!"_

Me miró de lo peor.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! -Me defiendo desesperado.

-No, no -Sacudió su cabeza-. Era de esto qué quería hablar. Yo... También necesito tiempo con Matt -Volvió a mis ojos-. Perdóname por causar tantos problemas. Soy yo la culpable.

Pareció sentenciar con rencor y lamento.

-P-pero...

-Lo lamento -Me abrazó fuertemente-. Necesito tiempo.

Quería tocarla por última vez.

_Ambos sabíamos que esto no iba a durar para siempre._

Cuando ella cruce esa puerta... Será muy díficil volver a vernos, puesto que estaremos con nuestras respectivas parejas, y mil personas rondando a nuestro alrededor...

-¡Ya llegué! -Anuncia Kari, a la vez que cierra la puerta-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Porqué se miran así? -Preguntó preocupada.

Mimi nos miró tristemente, sacudió su cabeza, y recogió sus cosas.

Sin despedirse siquiera de mí.

Kari la miró sin entender, mientras que ella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Sin decirnos ni una sóla palabra.

-Oh, Mimi... -Susurró inaudible Kari, entendiéndo la situación.

Asintió con pesar.

-Yo... Esto... ¡Tengo qué irme!

Y cómo siempre, te vas corriendo.

Es cómo irónico, ¿Sabes? Empiezas feliz y contenta en mis brazos...

_...Y terminas, de un momento a otro, en los brazos de él._

_

* * *

  
_

**(Mimi)**

_Soy una auténtica y total cobarde..._

-¡Oh, Mimi! -Exclama con alegría mi madre-. ¡Qué gusto verte! No te tomó mucho, ¿Eh? Despúes de todo, apenas es mediodía...

Mi madre Satoe, es una de las personas más encantadoras que conozco.

Jamás le he ocultado nada. Incluso, sabe mi "Doble" vida cómo amigovia de Taichi...

Siempre me aconseja, qué escuche a mi corazón. Y que no pierda ni la Fé, ni la Esperanza, porque esto es lo último que uno debe perder...

-Sí, mamá -Murmuré a la vez que trataba de sentirme cómoda en mi propia casa.

Fruncí el ceño.

Aquí falta alguien...

-¿Y papá?

-Ah, regresa en la noche -Suspiró nostálgica-. Últimamente tiene mucho trabajo, y sabes despúes que él siempre se va a jugar Pokér con sus amigos...

Asentí resignada.

Mi padre, Keisuke, es él único que trabaja en mi familia. Es muy humilde y sincero, de una manera sobrenatural... Sólo que se deja manipular fácilmente por las demás personas.

Suspiré sonoramente.

Si hubiera algo en la vida, en la que yo podría hacer y... No verlo tanto sufriendo trabajando día y noche, cómo una máquina que no termina de parar... Él único problema que me incomoda de mi padre, es que se la vive jugando en las "maquinitas" de los casinos, y jugando Póker o cualquier otra clase de juego en la que implique apostar y perder dinero.

No tengo ningún problema con que juegue...

...Pero tampoco me gusta que se la viva apostando nuestro dinero familiar.

Si seguimos así, y con sus frecuentes visitas a los Casinos de Las Vegas, quedaremos en bancarrota.

-¿Hum? Arruinaste tu vestido, Mimi -Se quejó dulcemente-. ¿Piensas salir hoy?

-No lo sé, aún no he hecho planes -Murmuré mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Ok!

Llegué a mi habitación, sonriendo de estar libre en mi propio territorio.

Estaba demasiado cansada. Quería comer, y luego tirarme todo el día en la cama...

Me quité los horribles tacones, y el vestido, ya todo hecho mugre. Busqué entre mi closét, una bata de baño rosada. Adoro esta bata, es tan suave, y cómoda, y con mis iniciales en la parte izquierda de ella...

Con cuidado, caminé hasta una de las esquinas de mi cuarto, en donde se mantenía mi baño. Abrí la puerta, y suspiré contenta; los azulejos resplandecían con claridez, todo lo mantenía en perfecto orden. Soy de las personas a favor total del orden y limpieza.

Abrí la llave del jacuzzy, midiendo correctamente la temperatura.

Recordé, de repente, con quién antes había estado en este lugar.

Sentí cómo los fuertes brazos de Taichi, me rodeaban completamente. Recordé el dulce sabor de su boca, y de nuestros excitantes besos, recordé todas y cada una de las veces, cuando estábamos aquí, bañandónos juntos; haciendo el amor en cada parte de estas 4 paredes...

Sacudí la cabeza, y de mi pecho brotó un gemido.

¿Acaso estos recuerdos jamás jamás los olvidaría?

¿Estarían, para siempre, en mi memoria?

¿Aún sabiendo, qué esta relación, es imposible de realizar?

No dudé en darme una ducha, de veras la necesitaba.

Necesitaba pensar...

...Pensar en todos menos en él.

**////Flash-Back////**

Era una mañana fresca y muy agradable.

Los niños elegidos, ya con 12 años de edad, estudiaban en el mismo Instituto de Odaiba. Todos excepto Joe, quién siendo el elegido mayor, ingresó a secundaria.

Y aquí se formaba el gran juego de nunca acabar...

¿Hasta donde se llegaría por venganza?

-¡Mimi! -Exclamó agitado un rubio de ojos azules-. ¡Ya me rindo, me rindo! ¿Vale? ¿Podemos descansar? -Jadeó mientras se recostaba a las sombras de un árbol.

Estaban jugando "Atrápame si puedes", el juego favorito de Tachikawa.

Yamato se había vuelto más amable y social desde hace un año, cuando se despidio de su Gabumon y retornó a nuestro mundo.

Mimi por lo menos, tomaba conciencia de sus actos. En ocasiones, sorprendía a todos por su "Madurez fugaz" e incluso, era admirada y envidiada por muchas de su edad.

-¿Ya tan rápido?! -Pareció decepcionarse-. Caray, Matt, tienes poca resistencia...

A Ishida no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario.

Se acercó con cautela hacia donde estaba ella, y la tomó del rostro.

-Puedes apostar a que sí resisto mucho -Y se adentró en sus labios, tomándola desprevenida.

Mimi gimió ante esto.

Desde pequeña, siempre había querido probar los labios de Matt. Ishida tenía una reputación de "Bad Boy" cosa que inconscientemente, atraía a Mimi.

Ella había esperado tanto para esto...

_Lo deseaba tanto._

Es decir, si el chico que te gusta desde primaria, finalmente te ve cómo mujer, ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Esa sensación inundaba a Mimi, quién rodeó con sus brazos al cuello del chico, alentándolo.

Ishida se sintió agusto con ella. Por fin sería suya, completamente suya...

Rápidamente, la dirigió hacia el tronco del árbol, en donde se adueñó completamente: Impulsó su lengua, y exploraba cada rincón habido y por haber de Mimi...

¡Tachikawa no podía estar más felíz!

-Mimi... -Jadeó el rubio mientras continúaba con su exploración-. No me importa ser romántico o no, pero, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La chica gritaba internamente de felicidad, ¡Sus súplicas para Dios por fin fueron escuchadas!

-Oh, Matt... Por supuesto que sí -Lo abrazó con todo su cariño, transmitiéndole los hermosos sentimientos que radiaban en su corazón.

Matt se sentía entre felíz e incómodo.

Se escuchó un aclaramiento de garganta.

La pareja se separó, y a poca distancia se encontraron con ella.

-¡Sora! -Mimi gritó de felicidad, saltando a su lado-. ¡Soy la novia de Matt, acaba de pedírmelo!!

Takenouchi retrocedió, sintiéndose una total intrusa, y siendo traicionada por él.

-¿Ah, sí? -Lo miró de soslayo, mientras qué él trataba de desviar la mirada-. Ya veo... -Murmuró resentida. Sacudió la cabeza, se supone que eso jamás pasaría...

-¿Uhm? ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó sumamente preocupada Tachikawa.

-Mimi, prométeme una cosa -Se atrevió a pedírselo, mirándola descaradamente a los ojos-. Comprendo que ya sean pareja, y qué tendrán sus momentos... -Apretó los puños-. Pero, no quiero que te posesiones de mi mejor amigo.

Se sintió estúpida al pedirle eso, y más estando Ishida presente...

Pero, era la única salvación.

Mimi, al comprender una idea equivocada del asunto, estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! No te preocupes, tonta... ¡Jamás te quitaría a tu mejor amigo!

Sora parpadeó.

De veras, era ingenua...

Pero, logró conseguirle un argumento convincente.

-Jeje, si, era por eso... -Rió incómoda-. Ya sabes, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Matt se llevó una mano, pegándose en la frente.

Si no fuera porque Mimi es tan ingenua, de seguro ya se hubiese dado cuenta.

Además, Sora no podía criticar su habilidad para mentir, ambas eran pésimas haciendolo...

-Oh, bueno... Me tengo qué ir -Anunció triste Mimi-. Tai y yo veremos una película en el cine. Si quieren, podemos ir todos juntos, ¿No les parece?

Ambos chicos la miraron, sintiéndose incómodos al respecto.

-Uhm, no gracias. Tengo que ayudar a mi Mamá... -Se excusó Sora.

-Ah, Mimi, tengo... Práctica con la banda -Matt se encogió de hombros-. Lo siento, pero... Iremos pronto, ¿Ok? Diviértete, y ten cuidado.

Dicho esto, Ishida la abrazó fuertemente.

Mimi se sintió sorprendida, pero rápidamente, le invadió una cálidez en su corazón...

Lo apretó más hacia ella, no quería dejarlo ir...

-Mimi... -Murmuró el rubio al comprender su reacción.

-L-lo siento -Titubeó al borde de las lágrimas-. Es la emoción, es todo...

Asintió en silencio.

Pudo ver a su querídisima amiga entre incómoda y molesta.

-Adíos, Sora...

La aludida hizo un ademán con la cabeza, aceptando su salida.

Mimi corrió rápidamente, lejos de ellos.

Ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Odiaba su vida, el destino que le tocó.

_Odiaba tener qué hacer esto..._

Corrió más y más, lejos de ellos...

El prado verde, lleno de flora y de árboles del Instituto, era hermoso. Fácilmente, podría perderse cualquiera, tenía muchas hectáreas...

Un brazo fuerte la tomó desprevenida, frenando su huída.

Mimi se hundía más en el lloro y lamento, su respiración estaba muy agitada. No había corrido tanto desde hace tiempo...

-¿Lo lograste? -Fué lo único qué él alcanzó a decir.

Tachikawa asintió con pesar. Rápidamente, ya se encontraba en los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo, atrayéndola más hacia él.

-No debes llorar -Besó su frente, mientras se perdía en sus ojos-. Sabías lo que pasaría. Sabías que él no te lo pediría de verdad. Te dije qué sólo lo haría para vengarse de ella... ¿Porqué lloras?! -Preguntó desesperado.

Taichi le propuso a Mimi engañar a su pareja, por esta simple y sencilla razón: Venganza.

Esto _jamás _lo olvidarían...

Ver a sus amores besándose con otra persona... Es lo peor que hay en este mundo.

Rápidamente, Taichi empezó a maquinar un plan justo y perfecto para ellos: Mal por mal. Dolor por dolor...

Antes de que todo este embrollo ocurriera, Mimi confiaba en Sora. Al tal punto de confiarle a ella su amor por Matt, y de pedirle si la podía ayudar en su conquista.

Finalmente, lo hizo. Lo conquistó..._ Sólo que la conquista salió al revés._

Taichi y Matt, no eran los mejores amigos.

De hecho, se trataban con "Cortesía" Pero desde pequeños, siempre surgió un odio tremendo por parte ambos. Competían el uno con el otro si se presentaba la oportunidad, iban de mal en peor...

A veces, Kamiya aprovechaba algunos momentos, coméntandole lo maravillosa que es su mejor amiga. Y así finalmente Ishida se enamoría de Mimi, y por fin dejaría a Sora de una vez por todas.

Tachikawa no dudó de la oferta. Tenía un cierto rencor a su supuesta mejor amiga, y quería quedarse con Yamato solamente. Así los 4 estarían unidos y contentos para siempre...

-¿Y ahora qué sigue, Taichi? -Sacudió su nariz, completamente devastada.

_Le debía tanto a Tai..._

Gracias a él, aprobó el año. Sorprendentemente, Yagami no entraba a clase sólo para dormir, algo le tuvo que quedar en la cabeza de tantas clases que recibió en su periodo escolar.

Cómo Mimi era muy guapa y popular, todos los chicos morían por ella. La mayoría, acosaban a la pobre chica. Taichi hacía el semejante "Sacrificio" de hacerse pasar por su novio. Se agarraban de la mano, y se besaban si era sumamente necesario...

Mimi jamás tendría el valor de admitir que moría por los besos de Tai.

Cada vez que la besaba... ¡OMG! Sentía esas típicas maripositas en el estómago, amaba sentir su piel contra la suya... Sus caricias jamás las negaría. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, fué mágico. Taichi resultó ser el ideal, sú príncipe encantado.

No es secreto ni sorpresa, qué Mimi canta muy bien. Sólo que ha sido un poco tímida al respecto... Fué Tai quién la impulsó a darse a conocer finalmente, _"El idiota de Matt, por fin hizo algo" _-pensó. _"Él es cantante, le será de mucha ayuda para Meems. Ella posee una voz espectacular, y sus composiones son hermosas"_

Taichi sabía que para Mimi, sú primer y único amor era Matt. Así que hizo lo que muy pocos hacen: Negar los sentimientos que tuvo por su amiga, y dejarla ser felíz con él. Haría todo lo posible para ayudarla, para protegerla... Le dejó el camino libre a Ishida.

Pero... Eso fué hace muchísimo tiempo. En ese entonces, Yagami salía con Takenouchi. Se sentía extraño, ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con Mimi, y eso le molestaba bastante.

Cada vez que la veía jugar y platicar animadamente con Matt... Le hervía la sangre. Incluso, llegó a pensar que Mimi buscaba a Matt sólo para reemplazar su ausencia.

Repito, Mimi era lo suficientemente tímida y distraída para aventurarse a tener algo con Matt. Lo quería mucho, pero no tenía el valor para confesar sus sentimientos por él.

Por meses, Mimi le rogaba a Taichi para que insinuara a Yamato que ella era la chica ideal para él. Kamiya siempre se negaba, puesto que estaba celoso sin motivos claros. _"Deben ser los celos amistosos" _-Argumentó preocupado.

Y lo hizo... No sabía cómo, pero lo hizo. Quería que Mimi fuera felíz también, con o sin él, tenía que serlo.

Claro que, su plan hizo un giro de 90 grados al saber por primera vez, la relación oculta de Sorato.

Cuando se lo comentó a Mimi, no lo pudo creer. Sus ilusiones y sueños fueron arrebatados al instante.

Ahora, Mimi se refugiaba más en Taichi qué en ninguna otra persona.

Para ella, él era su mundo, su todo.

-La venganza, princesa. Sigue la venganza -Susurró a la vez que se adentró en los labios de su amiga.

Mimi gimió.

Kamiya recostó en el pasto a Mimi, mientras besaba la oreja de la chica.

Tachikawa se estremeció en sus brazos, no quería que él parara. Es más, ¡Disfrutaba con lo que le estaba haciendo!

-Seré rápido -Prometió en su oído.

Mimi suspiró, esto era un sueño...

Kamiya retiraba con cuidado el habitual vestido rojo que usaba su compañera. Mimi quería sentirlo, quería verlo desnudo... Poco le importó si estaban en un lugar público, lo necesitaba con ella a cada instante.

Enredó sus piernas en las caderas del chico. Tai se sorprendió, intentaba zafarse, pero no podía. Rápidamente, Mimi empezó a desvestirlo, rasgando su camiseta. _"Demonios, era mi favorita" _-Pensó el moreno, pero se olvidó del asunto en cuánto sintió las manos de Mimi desabrochando su pantalón.

Tachikawa estaba enfiebrecida del deseo a más no poder. Se colocó a horcajadas de él, Yagami la embistió salvajemente. Ahora se veían envueltos en un vaivén de caderas, gozando del placer cómo nunca antes... Tai la tomó por la cintura, ayudándola a subir y bajar...

Llegaron juntos. Fué parecido a una bomba de sentimientos causados por el orgasmo.

-Mimi -Jadeó el chico, mientras ella se arrecostaba en su pecho. Ambos respiraban agitados, aunque... Mimi quería seguir cabalgando en el cuerpo de Taichi-. Eso... Fué sorprendente.

Asintió felíz.

Se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la sombra del inmenso árbol en donde estaban.

-¿No te molesta? -Preguntó ella un poco dudosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -Expresó el castaño con toda su confusión.

Mimi se levantó un poco, mostrandole a Taichi una fabulosa vista de su enorme par.

A Yagami casi se le salen los ojos por estar mirando esa parte en exceso. Poco a poco, volvió a excitarse, mostrando por completo, una erección.

Mimi podía sentirla, estaba justamente encima de ella, deleitándose...

-Mimi -Murmuró el moreno antes de besarla apasionadamente. Frotaba con cuidado su erección con el sexo de Mimi, provocándola nuevamente.

-Estas loco -Jadeó excitada-. Podríamos irnos a otro lugar...

-No -Replicó entre besos-. Me gusta así.

-Idiota -Susurró alegre en sus brazos.

**////Fin del Flash-Back////**

¡Joder!

¿Porqué no puedo simplemente, dejar de pensar en él?!

Una serie de blasfemias rondaron por mi mente, a la vez que salía de la tina, dispuesta a vestirme.

Veamos, ¿Me quedo en casa, o salgo todo el día?

La primera opción, era demasiado tentadora.

Lo que menos hice anoche, fué dormir tranquilamente.

A veces, a Taichi le da por hablar en sueños, y por apretarme más hacia él...

La mayoría de las veces, no logro dormir estando a su alrededor. Me siento muy cómoda a su lado, pero también muy nerviosa...

Suspiré, mirándome al espejo.

Pronto observé, su rostro reflejado con una expresión de intenso dolor.

Desesperada, me di la vuelta, buscándolo.

Caí en cuenta, que eso era producto de mi chiflada imaginación, y de que esas cosas que espero, jamás llegan.

-Taichi... -Farfullé laméntandome del daño que le estoy haciendo.

-¡Mimi! -Gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo-. Hija, ¡Tienes una llamada!

-¿Eh? -Contesté sorprendida.

¿Una llamada?

¿Acaso no saben que tengo un celular?!

Bajé aún en bata, las escaleras. Arrebatando el teléfono local de las manos de mi madre.

-¿Diga? -Murmuré sorprendida y preocupada.

Yo no esperaba ninguna llamada...

-_Él la está pasando terriblemente mal por tu culpa... _-Acusó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Suspiré irritada.

-Él no es el centro del mundo, sabes? -En señas, le pedí a mi madre, que se retirara. Todo estaba, aparentemente, en profundo orden.

Asintió feliz, mientras continuaba de hacer las labores del hogar.

Cómo si fuera, una total criminal, miré a mi alrededor, en busca de un lugar seguro para hablar este tipo de cosas.

Decidí que mi habitación, mostraba los síntomas de un lugar ideal.

-_¿Ya está seguro? _-Preguntó nuevamente la acusadora voz, tan pronto entré en mi alcoba.

-Si, sí, ya está...

-_Bien. ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, Mimi!_

-¡Oye! ¡Tampoco quería hacerlo!-Me defendí inútilmente-. ¡Él sabe que esto no está bien!

-_Ya. Pero, ¡Sigo sin entender! Necesito verte cuánto antes..._

Me sentí totalmente derrotada.

A veces Kari se comporta cómo mi conciencia.

Recordando lo horrible que la paso al estar cerca de Matt, y sintiéndome culpable por Tai.

No logro estar tranquila ni por un sólo segundo...

Pero, Kari es mi mejor amiga.

Mi amiga de verdad, es una de las personas más queridas y valiosas que tengo...

-¿Qué tienes en mente? -Le pregunté aceptando un reencuentro. Únicamente, para dejarle las cosas en claro y exponiéndole todos mis puntos de vista.

_-Pues, es muy sencillo-_Sin necesidad de verle su expresión, sabía que sonreía-. _No quiero que hoy salgamos solas, es viernes. ¿Porqué sencillamente, no invitamos a un par de personas? Cómo Yolei y Takeru..._

Sonreí.

-Tus planes nunca dejan de por fuera a T.K., no es cierto?

Juro por Dios, que en ese momento, ella podía estar completamente ruborizada.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, logró controlar el tartamudeo de su voz, debido a que dí en el blanco.

_-A-ah... No. ¿Porqué piensas eso?! _

Seguí con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Si ella planea avergonzándome sacando el tema de Tai, yo fácilmente podría hacer lo mismo con el de Takeru.

Así no me sentiría tan mal... Por lo menos obtendría mi pequeña venganza lograda en cuestión de tiempo.

-Por nada en especial, sólo decía...

Su humor cambió de repente.

-_Muy gracioso, Meems..._-Dijo con total sarcasmo.

-Bueno, si vamos con ellos... -Proseguí con nuestra conversación de salida-. Al menos que Yolei invite a Davis, así estarían a la par.

_-Ah, no, no, no... ¿Insinúas una salida grupal de parejas?! _-Exclamó entre avergonzada y entusiasta-. _¿Y qué me dices de tí? No esperarás ir sola con nosotros... Te hará falta una pareja._

Carcajeé por un momento.

-No pensarás que iré con tu hermano. Ni siquiera querría ir.

Su voz se tornó grave.

-_Él estaría completamente encantado. Sólo qué... No está. _-Pareció inhalar muchas veces antes de proseguir-. _Sora acaba de llevárselo._

-...

-_¿Mimi? _-Preguntó con una nota alta de preocupación en su voz-. _Perdón, no debí decirte. ¿Estas bien?_

Con qué, si...

No le tomó mucho llenar el vacío de mi ausencia.

¡Soy una tonta!

¿Qué esperaba?

¿Qué la deje y regrese conmigo? ¿Qué me diga que soy yo su chica ideal?!

¡Es un idiota!

¡Un sucio, hipócrita y cruel idiota!!

¿Tantas ganas tenía de que me quedara en su apartamento?!

¿Era eso? ¿Quería seguir jugando con mis sentimientos?!

-_Mimi... Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, estás equivocada. Mi hermano fué nuevamente víctima de los abusos de Sora, ella se lo llevó en contra de su voluntad._

-¡Eso es mentira! -Le grité-. ¿Pretendas que crea eso?! ¡Tai es lo bastante grandecito cómo para hacer uso de su inútil fuerza de una buena vez!!

-_¡Él la ama!!_ -Me recordó tristemente furiosa-. _¿O acaso lo olvidas? ¿Recuerdas el motivo por el que ustedes dos se acuestan?!_

Lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas en cuestión de segundos.

Lo olvidé.

_Lo olvidé completamente..._

Yo... No existo en su vida.

Para él, yo soy sólo un... _Cuerpo._

* * *

**(Tai)**

Es increíble que a Sora muy poco le importe lo que quiero realmente.

Abro los ojos, en la oscuridad, buscándola entre las finas sábanas.

Encontré su muslo, y lo acaricié con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla.

Volví a posar mi vista en ella, sopesando los pros y los contras de seguir en una relación con alguien a quién, desde un principio, no te fué fiel...

**/////Flash-Back/////**

Regresemos al pasado, al tiempo donde yo babeaba completamente por Sora, y en el que estaba convencido de que mi mundo giraba alrededor de ella...

-Ah, ¡Sora! Buen partido el de hoy, hiciste un pase estupendo -La admiré cómo de costumbre.

-Ahh... Gracias, Tai -Asiente bajando su cabeza.

Ella se veía muy decaída, así que me senté a su lado, cómo buen amigo.

-Y dime... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sucede algo?

-No.

Su respuesta mal humorada me causó el efecto contrario, así que la rodeé en mis brazos.

-¿Q-qué haces??! -Pregunta histérica.

Me sentí realmente, muy ofendido.

¿No se supone que es mi mejor amiga?

-Aah, yo... -Titubeé.

-Taichi, entiéndelo. No me gustas -Me miró enojada a los ojos-. ¡Nunca me gustaste, ni me gustarás! -Pareció exclamar con cierto estremecimiento, eso hirió más mis sentimientos.

-Pero, Sora... ¿Porqué?! ¿Porqué no me das una oportunidad?! -Le rogué desesperado-. ¡Se supone qué hoy es un día especial! Mira, lo compré para tí! -En eso le muestro una caja de bombones.

Los bombones más costosos qué habían en esa tienda importada...

Sora miró la caja con desprecio.

-¡No la quiero! ¡Deja de enamorarte de mí!! -Me gritó para salir corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo... Me quedé sin palabras.

Se supone, que hoy era un día especial...

********************************

Caminé, sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar al Parque Odaiba. Siempre suelo jugar fútbol por aquí. También me suelo pasar por el parque infantil y las áreas verdes del lugar.

-¡Hola, Tai! -Saluda mi verdadera mejor amiga, tan hermosa cómo siempre-. ¿Cómo te fué?!

Asentí con tristeza.

Ella pudo percibirlo.

-Tai, ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunta preocupada mientras se acerca a mí.

El atardecer estaba en evidencia, podía ver sus ojos y su cabello de modo diferente, me agradó mucho el contraste de ellos.

Quería llorar, desahogarme completamente.

La pena y vergüenza de ser rechazado por la persona qué más quieres, me invadía rápidamente.

-Ella me... -Empecé tembloroso.

Pero, sus dedos se posaron en mis labios, atrayendo toda mi atención.

-Lo lamento -Susurró antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

Mis ojos estaban dilatados a causa de la sorpresa.

-Tú... No tienes la... Culpa -Digo entre perplejo y enojado.

Su voz era un dulce murmullo:

-Lo sé, pero... Me duele verte así. Eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nadie te lastime -Me perdí en su inocente mirada.

-Mimi... -Susurró asombrado.

Fijó la vista en el abultamiento de mi mochila.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó a la vez que le mostraba la caja de bombones.

La inspeccionaba con cuidado.

-¡Es increíble que te la haya rechazado! -Exclamó estupefacta-. Mira nada más, ¡Esos bombones son de marca!!

Asentí.

En realidad, ahorré 6 meses enteros para sólo comprar esto.

-Aún así... -Continúo triste-. Cielos, Taichi, ¡Lo lamento! -Se dejó caer en el columpio. Me senté en uno que estaba al lado, balánceandome lentamente.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, en realidad, ¡No me importa! -Exclamé irritado. La miré de soslayo-. Oye... No me llames "Taichi", ¿De acuerdo??

Soltó una risita.

-Pero, si es tú nombre...

-Me vale. Suena ridículo...

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, cómo quieras...

De reojo, vi cómo miraba Mimi la cajita. Posaba sus dedos en ella, de arriba a abajo, leyendo los ingredientes... Satisfaciéndose con el dulce olor del chocolate...

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Porqué no lo pensé antes?

-Mimi -La llamé con voz firme, se sobresaltó por sorpresa-. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Matt te aceptó el regalo?

-En realidad, no -Sonrío sin ganas-. Me declaré, y me rechazó.

-¿Tú..? -No terminé la pregunta debido al shock. Sentí cómo la sangre me hervía por dentro-. ¡Eres una estúpida! -Le regañé-. ¡Te dije que esperaras hasta que esté convencido de tí!

-¿Y qué querías, Taichi?! -Me gritó entre lágrimas, se colocó de pie, yo hice lo mismo-. ¿Esperar a que crea en tí?! -Preguntó incrédula-. ¿Apostar mi amor por él?! ¿Quedarme tranquila mientras me haces el favor?! ¡Tú nunca le hablabas de mí!

-¡Eso no es verdad! -Alcé más la voz-. Él no te quizo, ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!!

Mimi se quedó sin palabras, llorando confundida.

Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de todo...

_La princesa sería solamente mía._

**////Fin del Flash-Back/////**

Mimi...

Ella es una de las personas en las que puedes confiar hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Debido a sus principios, y a su dulce carácter, _ella jamás podría..._

Cierro mis ojos.

¿Porqué, Mimi?!

De repente, una pequeña luz se asoma por la habitación.

Volteo hacia un lado, y... Me encontré a Sora despierta.

-Creí que seguirías durmiendo -Se cubrió los senos con la sábana mientras me besaba.

Por costumbre, (Más que por cualquier otra cosa) La coloco encima de mí, besándola con vehemencia.

Sora profirió un gemido, pero seguía saboreando sus labios, borrando cada roce de él, e intentando plasmar mi sello personal en ella.

-Hey, hey... Cálmate, tigre -Sugirió sonriente-. Ya sé, hagamos algo juntos.

-¿Cómo qué? -Pregunto sin ánimo.

-Pues... -Fijó la vista al techo por un momento. Se encogió de hombros-. No sé, podemos ir al cine, ¿Qué me dices?

Asentí.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Iré por mis cosas! -Exclamó contenta, saliéndose rápidamente de la cama.

Suspiré pesadamente, mientras me vestía sin mucho ánimo.

Tendí con cuidado su cama, sintiéndome culpable por haber "engañado" a Mimi.

Pero... Me gustó estar con Sora.

Sacudí la cabeza, me volveré loco si sigo pensando en ambas.

Al diablo con Mimi, ella prefiere a Matt, ¿No?

Bueno, que se quede con él...

Ya veremos quién terminará llorando y sufriendo por todo...

-Bueno, ya estoy lista -Anunció Sora, vistiendo unos jeans desteñidos y una camisa roja.

-Sora... Tengo tiempo sin saber de tú mamá, ¿Cómo ha estado? -Pregunto un poco mejor.

Frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que bien -Masculló-. Ash, no importa, ¡Vamos!

Salimos de su apartamento con cuidado.

Sora se sujetó fuerte de mi brazo, apoyando su cabeza dulcemente.

Me sentí felíz al instante, tratando de no recordar lo cruel que ha sido ella en la infancia.

Un momento...

Sora... Ella, ¿Porqué entonces, está conmigo?

Si antes me había dicho que jamás se fijaría en mí, ¿Porqué aceptó ser mi novia?

Eso... Formaría parte del plan, ¿No?

Apreté mi puño libre.

Tengo unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a Matt...

* * *

**Y, ¿Qué tal?**

**¿Cómo les pareció?? =D**

**Recuerden que ustedes, mediante sus Reviews, pueden elegir lo que viene para el próximo cap!! ^^ **

**Y también pueden elegir, si quieren que haga caps "Especiales" en donde me centre en los recuerdos y pensamientos de Sorato. Aunque... Obviamente, algunas cosas no les van a encantar ¬¬**

**Pero, ¡Ustedes deciden! :D**

**Escogan cómo prefieran, ya sé cómo termina la historia y todos los dramas que ésta implica.**

**xD!**

**¡Mil grax por leer!!**

**Kiis For All!**

**(K)**


	6. ¿Porqué siempre dudo de tí?

**Alo?? ._.**

**Hahahaha! Hey, guy´s... So sorry por la tardanza. De veras. Este Fiic me es más fácil de escribir porque ya tengo algunos viejos manuscritos y sé cómo termina :) Eso es bueno, no? Jajajaja.**

**Disculpen los pequeños horrores ortográficos que tengo =/ Al parecer, la pag se vuelve loca cuando guardo, y algunos párrafos que tenía centrados, se vuelven al lado izquierdo y etc! Puras locuras XD!**

**Admito que me he desaparecido un buen tiempo del fanfiction ._. Tengo tiempo sin leer un fic! El último que he leído hasta ahora, es el de mi hermana venezolana: **A N D s I **^^ Un Mimato muy bueno que les recomiendo!! **

**Gracias a Dios, empezó la Semana Santa. Una buena excusa para descansar y la aprovecharé también para ponerme al día con los Fiics. Este cap lo dividí en dos. La segunda parte ESPERO escribirla y subirla antes del 05 de Abril. Lean bien, ESPERO XD!**

**Últimamente, sólo he Twitteado mucho y expandiendo mis conocimientos de Otaku :) ¡Kawaii!**

**En serio, mil grax por leer! ^^ Me alegra bastante saber que les encante el MICHI y leer mi pequeña historia n_n Con gusto responderé sus dudas (Si tienen) y cualquier cosa, no olviden hacer sugerencias ^^ Nadie es perfecto, y estoy segura que los que escriben en esta pág aprovechan la oportunidad de redactar mejor sus ideas y aprender más y más acerca de la Literatura. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro todas (os) seamos unos excelentes escritores y nos lloverán solicitudes de editoriales! ;)**

**Jajajaja. Se vale soñar, siempre lo he dicho ñ.ñ ****Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... En estos momentos estoy viendo Animes en youtube (Qué por cierto, odio su nuevo diseño -_-!) y Twitteando con los famosos. Wii! Hasta me responden :B**

* * *

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

Aiko Amitie: Muchas gracias por leer! ^^ Oh, sí. Esa escena también me dolió escribirla =/ Fué muy cortanota -_-! Jajajaj! Gracias por tu opinión. Sí, próximamente los pondré. Pero no será mucho... Sería como un Drable :) Sí, todo se descubrirá. Y Sora es un caso serio U.U! Se pasa. Jajajajajj! Geneal! Que viva Meyer =) Uppss! Sorry de verdad por no pasarme por tu Fiic! =/ Pero, debo ser honesta contigo: 1, no he tenido tiempo ni de leer un fiic últimamente y 2, Gomenasai! Pero... No me gusta Naruto =/ A duras penas, encargaré el Anime y verlo para saber el porqué es tan popular. Pero he jugado los videojuegos de Naruto y me encantan :) Espero no hacerte sentir mal u_u Cuando me guste, los leeré! Vale? n_n Oh, eres Colombiana!! Adoro tu país :D Ya lo he visitado y me enamoré de la comida colombiana :B! Jeje, cuiidate mucho! ^^ Gomene nuevamente. Espero que te guste el cap! ^^ XOXO

MimI-CulLen: Oh, ten por seguro que no me centraré en el Sorato ._. No es una de mis parejas preferidas que digamos... XD! Habrá muucho MICHI (L)_(L)! Jajajajaj! :) Mil gracias por leer, y me agrada bastante que te encante el Fiic! Sí, lo continuaré! Gomene por la tardanza =/ Trataré de actualizar el next capi antes del lunes 05 de este mes. Pásala súper!! Y porfa, continúa tu Fiic "Amarse en Secreto" :B! Me fascina tu Fiic! Mucho Ánimo ;) Kisses!

Galatea: Jamás dejaré de agradecerte por leer y tus Reviews :D! Muchísimas gracias por opinar siempre, y gracias por todas tus sugerencias, me ayudan mucho :) Sí, la historia trata acerca de Tai y Mimi, los POV de Sorato serían cómo una especie de Drable. Igual, no hay que leer mucho de ellos, la historia de cómo empezó su romance carece de tanta lógica XD! Uff, que bueno que comentes que la historia mantiene equilibrio ._. Siempre creí que algo le faltaba a la historia, cómo más trama. Pero a medida que actualice, la historia se desenvuelve sola. Me has quitado un peso de encima (?) XD! Gracias tambien por leer mis notas! n_n La mayoría no las lee y sólo lee el cap xD! Jaja, igual trato de no comentar mucho para no hacer las notas tan tediosas xP Sí, la ortografía =/ Créeme, siempre la vigilo cuando actualizo. No sé si has escrito fanfics antes, pero últimamente tu dejas un párrafo o una línea escrita en el medio, y cuando actualizas... Está en el lado izquiero, vuelves a corregir y está otra vez en el lado equivocado -_-! Realmente, no sé que le pasa al fanfiction últimamente, es extraño XD! Gracias por tus Reviews, y sí. Ya me he acostumbrado a las clases, afortunadamente me ha ido bien. Cuiidate mucho! :) Perdon por la tardanza =/ Estaba perdida, pero ya regresé (?) Jajajaja! XOXOX!

Blue Flower: ¡¡Gracias por leer!! ^^ Me alegro que te haya encantado mi Fiic. Y no te preocupes! ;) Responderé todas tus preguntas, por más directas que sean (?) XD! Jeje, con respecto a la interrogante que me escribiste, la respuesta es: Yep. A esa edad lo hacían. Cómo esta es una historia ficticia ((Aunque puede pasarle a cualquiera, si quitamos la parte de los Digimons)) y está basado en un Anime... La edad no importa en estos casos (?) XD Jeje! No sé si has visto los Animes tipo Lolita o Ecchi en donde salen incluso hasta chicas de primaria acosando a los demás y ya buscando tener relaciones (Kodomo no Jikan es un fiel ejemplo n_n) Y pues, si nos ponemos a pensar en el tamaño que tendrían: Imaginemos a los niños elegidos en la primera temporada, ahí tienen 11 años. Sólo le aumenté un año, así que no es mucha la diferencia. Claro, Mimi y Tai se desarrollaron rápidamente (?) Jajaja. Todo está en la imaginación ^^ No hay mucha lógica, es Anime =) Espero haber aclarado tu duda ;) Please, no dudes en preguntar cualquier cosa ñ.ñ Mil grax por leer! Espero que te guste el cap! Gracias por tus Reviews (:

A N D s I: ¡WII! GRACIAS POR LEER!!! Y, gracias por tu Review!! :D ((Descuida, esta pág es libre, y uno tiene derecho a escribir que tan largo puede ser tu Review (?) )) XD XD XD! Sii, por eso es que desde un principio quise escribir un Michi... No hay muchos, y a la final uno pierde el interés por ellos =/ ¡Y por eso decidí escribir el mío propio! ^^ xD Jajajajj. Okeii, esas escenas del Anime tmb las adoré (L)! Se ven tan Kawaii! x3 Y parece que describiste a la perfección la relación entre Tai y Meems ._. Por eso escribiré en los next caps tipo "Cómo la pasión puede transformarse en Amor" y cosas así XD! Jajajaja! Espero no ser una de esas escritoras que dañan a Sora (?) Igual, siendo sincera contigo, nunca me cayó bien XD! Sii, ambos son un par de indecisos =/ Avanzan un paso, y retroceden 4. Y así van u_u Jajajaja! Bueno, creo que en este cap te complaceré ._. He escrito algo de Mimato... Para ser una novata en eso, no lo hago tan mal (?) XD XD! Oh, en serio gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer n_n! Descuida, comprenderé cuando no puedas leerla. El estudio es pesado -_- Te absorbe por completo. No te preocupes por darme críticas constructivas!! Las acepto por completo (: Son muy importantes. Y gracias, porque yo también sentía lo mismo y necesitaba que alguien me lo confirmara xD! Esta vez coloqué más párrafos y menos pausas, espero que se note la diferencia n_n Y con respecto a tu pregunta: Hmm. Intentaré hacerlo ya cuando esté más relajada para actualizar con mucha frecuencia, y de paso tengo unos Fiics pendientes que me faltan por terminar n_nU! No quisiera enredarme más y tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero... Si sigues tentando, creo que terminaré haciendo uno U.U! Jajajaja! xP Gracias por tu apoyo =) Aprovechando la semana santa, me tomaré un tiempín para terminar de leer tus Fiics. Escribes geneal!! Disfruta mucho estos días de cortas vacaciones n_n Mil Besos!! ;)

* * *

**Labios Compartidos:**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo, y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

**Cap. 6: ¿Porqué siempre dudo de tí?**

* * *

**(Mimi)**

Viernes, 18 hrs.

Sin ánimo alguno de salir.

Okey, me siento lo peor que hay en este planeta Tierra.

¡Me siento tan confundida!!

¡Soy de lo peor, soy una mala persona!!

Santo Dios, estoy empezando a odiarme a mí misma.

Taichi no se merece esto. Él es una gran persona, no es justo que lo deje siempre en duda.

No es justo lo que hago. Nada de lo que estoy haciendo le ayuda. Me siento cómo si fuera un... _Estorbo._

Me recosté suavemente en mi cama. Quería ahogarme del llanto. En este momento, quisiera que un Digimon vienese por mí, y así no regresar jamás... Porque ya muerta, jamás sentiría este profundo dolor y esta infinita agonía.

Yo soy el problema.

Sin duda, Taichi me quiere, me adora. Tal vez él no es la mejor persona que hay, pero sus sentimientos por mí... Son totalmente sinceros.

_Pero, Yamato..._

Un fuerte sonrojo y un pequeño estremecimiento me invadieron.

Reconozco que, siendo novia de Yamato, aún no sé cómo es él en la cama.

¡Pero, me da tanta vergüenza!!

Por Dios, quisiera..._ Tocarlo. _Quisiera mostrarle ahora todo lo que puedo hacer. Tal vez así cambie de parecer con Sora y la olvide...

Dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sólo hay una cosa que me detiene y me complica: _Tiempo._

Si hubiera más tiempo, yo...

-¡Vamos, Mimi! ¡Anímate! -Exclama Kari con ferviente entusiasmo.

Me sobresalté de repente.

No recordé que había telefoneado a Kari para salir con ella. Estaba prácticamente lista, pero... Simplemente no tenía mucho ánimo de salir.

-No quiero salir hoy. Por favor... Déjame sola-Suplico con voz quebrada.

-Jamás -Pareció ofenderle-. Podrás estar deprimida y toda la cosa, pero no puedes quedarte encerrada todo el tiempo cada vez que ustedes pelean -Colocó sus manos en la cadera, mientras se acercaba a mí-. Mimi, por favor... No dejes que esto te afecte tanto -Susurró a la vez que se sentaba a mi lado.

Miré a mi amiga con un deje de tristeza, mientras asimilaba cada una de sus palabras.

Conocí a Kari mucho antes de saber que ella era la 8va niña elegida en ese entonces.

Creo que tenía 9 años, cuando comencé a hablar con Tai y a conocerlo un poco.

Recuerdo que era un niño muy activo y extraño...

Hice una gentil mueca. Todavía es extraño.

Sin embargo...

Sacudí mi cabeza.

Taichi es loco. Conociéndolo, podría pasar por mi casa más tarde. Y lo que menos quiero en este momento, es verlo o hablar con él.

Tenía sólo 2 opciones: Salir, o enfrentarme a él.

Y la segunda opción no me parecía muy agradable...

Si pudiera elegir una palabra que describa a la perfección a Tai, sin duda escogería Impredecible.

Enfrentarme con Taichi, en mi caso es igual a decirle que me haga el amor. Es tan lindo cuando se enoja, simplemente hermoso. Me provoca besarlo y hacerle muchas cosas que a la vista de los demás, serían obsenas; pero mi opinión es la que al final cuenta, y es normal que quieras hacer de todo con la persona que... _Quieres._

Sin embargo, siempre he sido de esas personas que todo se lo toman en serio. No importa que tan pequeño sea el comentario, me enojo por nada. Esa es una de mis mayores debilidades, y cualquier persona se aprovecharía al saberlo.

Taichi lo sabe a la perfección, y a veces siento que se aprovecha de mí. Sólo dice cosas que me desagradan o me molesta a propósito, y consigue su objetivo: Que caiga en su juego.

Quisiera cambiar eso. No tomarme tan a pecho las cosas, y dejar de preocuparme tanto por el bienestar de los demás en vez del mío propio.

Bajé mi mirada, examinándome: Traía puesto unos Jeans desteñidos, botas blancas y una T-shirt de la banda de mi novio.

Bufé.

Novio.

Yamato es mi... _Novio_. Mi ausente novio.

Una punzada terrible de dolor invadía mi pobre y triste corazón.

Todo ha sido un engaño.

_Todo ha sido una mentira._

¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?

_¿Porqué estoy con Tai, si en realidad a quién quiero es a Matt?_

¿Porqué el destino es tan cruel con uno?

_Pero, yo... ¿De verdad quiero a Matt?_

Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza, intentando despejar todas esas terribles dudas que me atormentan a cada momento.

-Mimi -La voz de mi amiga me devolvía a la realidad-. ¿Es por eso? -Se acercó ún poco más, acariciándome el cabello-. No quieres salir... ¿Porque aún estas muy dolida por lo de hoy?

No pude reprimir mis lágrimas, asintiendo.

No podía decir ni una palabra.

Estaba demasiado aturdida y frágil.

-Ay, amiga -Kari me consolaba en sus brazos-. Tienes que ser fuerte, todo se arreglará...

-¿Fuerte?-Repetí alejandome de sus brazos entre incrédula y llorosa-. ¿Acaso no crees que he sido lo suficientemente fuerte?! ¡Me he estado aguantando toda esta calamidad por más de 3 años!

Suspiró rendida.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso te admiro mucho -Me levantó con delicadeza la barbilla para poder prestarle mayor antención-. Eres hermosa, ¿Sí? Tienes todo lo que se necesita para conquistar a alguien. Incluyendo a un cabeza hueca cómo mi hermano -Soltó una risita, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, mi ánimo mejoraba-. Así que, por favor... ¡Deja de lamentarte por esto! Mi hermano tampoco se siente nada bien con esta situación, pero de nada sirve lamentarse -Bajó su mirada-. Ya el daño está hecho...

Repentinamente, contemplé a Kari a la vez que admiraba su madurez sensata.

No pude evitar alegrarme por mi mejor amiga, ¡Cuánto ha crecido! Es sorprendente para sus escasos 14 años.

Contemplé por un momento el atuendo de Kari: Lucía un hermoso conjunto de falda y top rosa con blanco, una de sus combinaciones favoritas. Siempre había llevado su corto cabello lacio, eso no ha cambiado; salvo ahora que se lo dejó crecer hasta un poco más de la barbilla.

-Tienes razón -Dije sin pensar-. Soy una tonta, no tengo que preocuparme por todo -Bajé la mirada-. Perdóname si soy un constante estorbo...

-¡No digas tonterías! -Exclamó reprochando-. ¡Tú nunca serás un estorbo para mí! -Sacudió la cabeza, ya más relajada-. Muy bien, entonces... ¿Vendrás con nosotros? -Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Hice una mueca.

No me agrada mucho la idea de ser un mal tercio en las salidas de parejas...

Sonó el timbre. Kari ensanchó su sonrisa y se arreglaba su blusa, yo aproveché la oportunidad para verme nuevamente en un espejo. Me sentí un poco... Desanimada al ver mi cabellera rosa. Caray, ¿Cuando fué la última vez que no he cambiado de look? Ya me he cansado de pintarme semanalmente el cabello.

-Mimi, ¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de narcisear! -Bromeó.

Solté unas risitas.

-No lo hago -Meneó la cabeza, a la vez que Caminamos hasta el recibidor.

Suspiré resignada; es viernes, y ya estoy vestida. No me queda otro remedio sino salir.

Kari saltaba de alegría mientras abría la puerta. Resultaron ser nada más y nada menos que: TK, Yolei y Davis.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó de alegría.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! -Exclamé mientras los abrazaba.

-¡Oh, Mimi! ¡Estas espléndida, amiga! -Me elogió Yolei.

-Jeje, gracias... -Intentaba devolverle el cumplido, pero... Sinceramente... No se vería bien.

Sería un engaño muy obvio.

¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse una prenda amarilla de rayas con jeans rojos de cuadros?!

Que horror...

Más tarde a solas, hablaré con ella acerca de su ropa.

Alguien necesitaba ir _U-R-G-E-N-T-E_ a un centro comercial.

Takeru iba más al estilo urbano. Me sorprendió y me alegró al mismo tiempo.

Por Dios, ¡Sí que piensa conquistar a Kari! Tenía la apariencia de esos Bad Boys que me ponen la carne de gallina con tan sólo verlos. Traía puesto consigo una camisa negra con toques grises, un brazalete punketo de color gris y con púas en la mano derecha, un cinturón gris de pirámides, jeans Levis azul marino y unos botines negros.

Me enamoré enseguida de su ropa.

Inconscientemente, me acerqué un poco más a él.

-¿Cómo estas, Mimi? -Me saludó alegre, mientras veía su rebelador cabello rubio despeinado y con las "Ondas".

-¡Por Dios, Takeru! ¿Qué te hiciste?! -Le pregunté sorprendida mientras volvía a examinar su vestimenta.

-Ahh. ¿Esto?, sólo fué un pequeño cambio de imagen -Dijo restándole importancia, a la vez que juntaba las cejas-. ¿Qué? ¿No me queda bien, verdad?

-¡En absoluto! -Le animé, a la vez que hacía una pequeña mueca-. Te queda perfecto, casi ni te reconocía. Es más, te pareces a... Te pareces a... - Bajé la mirada, incapaz de continuar.

-... A mi hermano -Completó sin ánimo.

Asentí lentamente.

Nos rodeó una atmósfera de silencio e incertidumbre.

Tenía unas intensas ganas de llorar.

En ese momento, no podía ver a mi cuñado a los ojos.

_Era el vivo retrato de Matt._

Se aproximaron unos pasos hacia mí.

Sentí una cálida mano en mi brazo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los inquietantes ojos de Davis.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué no me piensas saludar? -Hizo un amistoso puchero.

Eso me distrajo lo suficiente cómo para olvidar un poco mi dolor, y le devolví el saludo sonriente.

Davis siempre ha sido muy apuesto. Justo ahora vestía un pantalón negro con sus típicos tenis, una franela blanca y su orgullosa chaqueta de cuero negra con ilustraciones de fuego.

Sus cálidos ojos... Esos cálidos y dulces ojos...

_...Me recuerdan a Tai._

De mi garganta brotó un débil gemido. Afortunadamente, eso pasó desapercibido para todos. Puesto que estaban haciendo los planes para nuestra salida.

-¿Porqué no vamos al cine? -Empezó Yolei

-Ay, no. ¿Otra vez? Si seguimos así, aburriremos el cine. Aparte que la idea es socializar, no estar sentados frente a una gran pantalla viendo una película y sin hacer nada más que eso -Se quejó Hikari.

-Mmm... ¿Y si vamos al Boliche? -Sugirió Takeru.

-¿Saben? Es una gran idea. Pero... No sé jugar ese deporte -Admitió Yolei avergonzada.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es sólo un juego. Nadie se burlará de tí. Estamos en confianza, ¿No?, Nadie es perfecto -Aseguró Kari.

Suspiré con desánimo. A veces envidio su felicidad. Son jóvenes, libres de preocupaciones y problemas mayores... En cambio, yo siento que poseo una doble vida.

¡El Colmo! Soy la novia de 2 chicos diferentes y opuestos.

Eso no está bien, _¿A quién le debo mi Lealtad y mi Fidelidad, si ambos me engañan?_

Pero... ¿De qué hablo? Yo tambien los engaño, si ese es el punto.

¡Ahrrrgg! ¡No puedo soportarlo más!!

-Cielos, Mimi, ¿Qué te sucede? -Pregunta Davis preocupado, alejándose de los demás y acudiendo a mi lado.

-Nada -Mentí automáticamente-. No es nada... -Susurré bajando la mirada.

-Claro que lo es -Me porfió-. Mírate. Tu cara te delata. ¿Qué ocurre?

Suspiré. Esta será la noche en la que daré más lástima que nunca, ya lo vi todo.

-Problemas amorosos -Le comenté mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el sofá de la sala.

Asintió.

-Bueno, querrás decir "Triángulo amoroso" -Insinúo espectante.

Arqueé una ceja.

-Oye, que no se te olvide que ahora soy el mejor amigo de Tai -Se defendió aclarando mis sospechas.

Suspiré rendida. Era lógico que al final, ambos fueran amigos.

-¿Cómo está el Digi-Mundo? -Le cambié de tema rápidamente. Cualquier cosa preferiría escuchar que un tema de conversación con respecto a Él.

-Ahh, está muy bien -Respondió mientras le chispeaban los ojos de fiero entusiasmo-. ¿Sabes? No veo la hora en la que me canse de ese lugar. ¡Todo es tan emocionante! ¡Acción y... Aventuras!

-Jaja, si... Aventuras -Comenté incómodamente. Pero Davis no lo notó.

-¡Y me parece tan increíble! Veemon es sorprendente, sí señor. Cuando tengamos vacaciones, lo traeré a nuestro mundo por unos días... Y despúes, me quedaré en el Digi-Mundo hasta que me aburra. Que supongo, no será nunca, porque jamás me canso de estar allí -Comentó cruzado de brazos, con todo su orgullo posible-. Pero... Tendré que regresar cuando comienzen las clases -Suspiró, haciendo una mueca-. Porque ya sabes cómo se pone mi mamá de fastidiosa. Que si no regreso a tal día, que si no me cepillé los dientes, que si lavé mi ropa interior, y bla bla bla blá...

Davis continuó con su discurso del Digi-Mundo.

Era imposible callarlo si le hacen hablar de ese tema.

Llegué al punto de casi arrepentirme por preguntarle eso.

Sentí otra punzada de dolor.

_¡Davis tiene una personalidad bien parecida a la de Taichi!_

Santo Dios, ¿Acaso mis tormentos amorosos no me pueden dejar tranquila?!

-¡Hey! ¿Pero que demonios hacen ustedes tan apartados?! -Exclamó Kari-. Bien, si ya se aburrieron, nos hubieran avisado.

-Kari, creo que tengo una estupenda idea -Comentó Takeru, susurrándole cosas ininteligibles a ella. Sólo pudo asintir un poco preocupada, pero al parecer, aceptaba esa propuesta.

-Tienes razón, es injusto, pero... No hay remedio. Tiene derecho -Meneó la cabeza-. Muy bien, vámonos.

¿Ah? ¿Qué parte de la conversación me perdí?

-¿A donde vamos? -No pude evitar preguntar.

Elevando su dedo Índice a los lados, Kari me negaba esa respuesta.

-No te afanes, Mimi. Ya lo verás... Será una sorpresa -Murmuró un poco bajo. En su voz había un deje de tristeza.

-Entonces... ¿No me dirás de que se trata? -Kari desvió la mirada. Volteé a ver a TK, pero ya estaba saliendo junto con los demás.

Suspiré sonoramente mientras buscaba mi bolso para irnos. Bien, algo raro está pasando aquí. Y debe ser algo bien desagradable... Hikari no me oculta jamás ese tipo de cosas.

Eso me confunde bastante.

Me despedí de mi madre, quién sólo me abrazó y que tuviera mucho cuidado. Con tantos locos sueltos en la calle, hay que estar totalmente alerta.

Apagué las luces de la sala, y cerré la puerta principal con llave.

Todos mis amigos me esperaban poco más del jardín.

Caminaba despacio hasta llegar al lado de Yolei, quién me sujetó del brazo en señal de ánimo.

Vi de reojo, a Davis apoyar sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y de pronto se tornó seriamente pensativo.

Eso me extrañó más. Es poco común que Davis piense tan seriamente...

-Mimi... Tranquila, ¿Sí? Todo estará bien... -Prometió ella.

-Eso espero -Dije asintiendo.

¿¿A donde iremos??

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Minutos despúes, nos detuvimos en un enorme edificio color plateado. No era del tipo clásico normal, pero tampoco era tan elegante.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Donde estamos?!-Pregunté ya de mal humor.

Aparte de lo que me pasó hoy y que me llevan del todo sin mi consentimiento, lo más sensato era preguntar.

-Tranquila, Mimi... Ya lo verás, ten calma -Me prometió Hikary en un tono travieso que no me gustaba para nada.

Tragué saliva.¿En donde estoy?!

Miré a los lados cómo quién hiciera una loca desesperada en busca de respuestas. ¡Ninguno me decía nada!¡Todos estaban tan sonrientes y calmados!

Suspiré sonoramente.

¿Porqué presiento que esto no va a gustarme?

* * *

**(Tai)**

**-**¡Oh, Tai! ¡Mira esa tienda! -Sora me jalaba del brazo con fuerza hacia ella, cómo de costumbre. Sólo pude inhalar despacio y sólo concentrarme en olvidarme de Mimi y de no pensar en ella.

Pero todos mis esfuerzos siempre han sido inútiles.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso? -Preguntó encantada, refiriéndose al vestido de novia que traía un maniquí -. Algún día, quisiera me vieras en él... _En nuestra boda _-Dicho esto último, mordisqueó suavemente mi oreja.

-¡No digas tonterías! -Exclamé sofocado imaginando algo que nunca sucederá-. Venga ya, es tarde -Me excusé para llevarla a casa cuánto antes.

_Tenía que ver a Mimi._

Tomé con firmeza su mano, y empezamos a andar. Sora se arrecostó a mi brazo con ternura, y yo... Yo sólo deseaba que todos sus actos de cariño, fueran de verdad.

-Tai... -Empezó mientras salíamos del centro comercial-. Quiero que me respondas algo.

Inconscientemente, me puse rígido. Aguardando con cautela su pregunta.

-¿Sí? Dime -Traté de mantenerme en calma, y de actuar "Normal".

Si es que esa palabra se aplica en mí...

-¿Cómo está Mimi?

Cabe aclarar, que esa pregunta me desconcertó por completo.

La sorpresa invadió mi rostro.

_¿Porqué me pregunta eso? _Caray, ¿Tan mal se llevan que ni siquiera se hablan?

Mi cara debe debió de reflejar toda mi sorpresa, pues Sora se echó a reír.

-Jaja, no pienses mal. Es que eres su mejor amigo, y la ves mucho más tiempo que yo ahora -Parecía decaída-. Ya te dije lo que pasó ayer, y te pedí disculpas. Ahora quisiera disculparme con ella. Probablemente pensará cosas raras entre Matt y yo, y tal vez me odie por arruinar su Aniversario...

-Tranquila. Tú no arruinaste nada -Me apresuré a responderle.

Me dedicó una sonrisa, y me besó suavemente.

La apretaba más hacia mí, e invadía su lengua.

¿Saben lo que más me molesta de todo esto?

Que a pesar de todo, yo todavía sienta algo por ella y que la compadezca.

Aún sabiendo que me engaña con el desgraciado de Matt.

¡Maldito Matt!

¿Porqué tuvo que aparecer en nuestras vidas?!!

Al mismo tiempo, me siento culpable.

Culpable de no enfrentar a mi novia.

Culpable de no arriesgarme por Mimi.

Culpable por odiar al que era mi supuesto mejor amigo. O al menos, estaba cerca de serlo.

_Culpable..._

-¿Eh? ¡Sora! ¡Tai! ¿Cómo están?? -Saludó con cierta sorpresa Izzy, al vernos juntos.

-Hola, Izzy. Estamos bien -Contestó sonrojada Sora. Sacudí mi cabeza. No debe de estar sonrojada, debe ser sólo mi imaginación.

Nos saludamos con nuestro característico juego de manos. Tenía tiempo sin ver a uno de mis mejores amigos, sinceramente, no hay tareas más odiosas y aburridas que las de Secundaria. Y no sólo eso, te quita la mayor parte de tu vida social...

-Oye, es casi un milagro verte fuera de casa un viernes -Comenté en broma-. ¿Qué haces a tan altas horas de la noche afuera?

Izzy roló ojos, sonriente.

-Apenas son las 8:30pm, Tai. Y pues... Ya hice toda mi tarea, y adelanté la tarea de la semana que viene. Así que digamos que tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora -Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es sorprendente! -Exclamó mi novia asombrada-. Jaja, Izzy... Tú siempre tan estudioso -Meneó la cabeza-. Muy bien, pues... Hay que celebrarlo. ¿Ninguno de los dos tiene planes para esta noche?

Negué rápidamente. Mis planes con cierta pelirosa se cancelaron a último momento.

De pronto, Sora tomó mi mano, y me sonrió. Ese sencillo gesto me confundió más de la cuenta.

-Yo sí -Contestó un poco inseguro Izzy-. Pero... No sé si la idea sea del agrado de ambos.

Sora y yo nos miramos extrañados. Meneó la cabeza, y exclamó:

-¡Oh, vamos Izzy! La noche apenas comienza. Venga, hagamos algo entre todos.

-Todos estaremos allí -Aseguró-. Se trata... De una fiesta de los Teen Wolf. Toda la Preparatoria Odaiba estará allá, incluyendo unos cuántos artistas estatales. Habrá buena comida y servicio. La razón de todo esto, es que celebran con éxito sus más recientes sencillos.

Lentamente, Sora se liberó de mi mano.

-¿De los Teen Wolf? -Repitió insegura-. Caray, todos nuestros amigos deben de estar allá -Mintió nerviosa, cómo siempre-. Es mejor asistir. Sería una grosería de nuestra parte. ¿No crees, Tai??

Sentí una furia inmesa dentro de mí. Claro, se trata de la estúpida banda de Matt. Celebrando otro estúpido sencillo.

Me sobresalté de repente.

_¡Mimi podría estar allí!_

Fruncí el ceño. Esto no me gusta para nada.

-Vamos -Dije rabioso-. Andando.

Sora asintió felíz, y encaminó la é con pesar.

¿Porqué Mimi me lo pone todo díficil, joder?

¿Qué le costaba esperar una explicación? ¿Porqué de pronto, me viene con la idea de quedarse con Matt? ¿Habré hecho algo malo? Ah, ya sé. Ayer no le proporcioné muchos orgamos...

Debe ser eso, ¿No? Sino, ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haberle ocurrido?

Negué para mí; Mimi no es así, no es normal. ¿La habré tratado mal? ¿He sido brusco con ella??

-Perdona, Tai. No era mi intención. -Susurró Izzy, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y al tiempo que él se acomodaba a mis pasos.

Sin embargo, esto no se ha acabado.

Emplearé todos mis recursos posibles. Han pasado 3 años, ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más.

_Quiero a Mimi._

Tímidamente, Sora me dio un besito en la mejilla. No puedo predecir si ese gesto fué solamente un engaño o que lo hizo auténtico. Segundos despúes, se alejó de mí y se entretuvo por un instante viendo unos vestidos, quedándose atrás de nosotros.

Algo curioso de todo esto también, es que _Me gusta estar con Sora. _Aclaro que no soy la clase de persona mujeriega y egoísta que he sido antes, todo mundo cambia. Digo, hasta yo he cambiado.

No hay de otra, tengo que mostrarle a Mimi que he cambiado realmente.

Pero, _¿Cómo?_

-No importa. Más bien, te lo agradezco -Le respondí al cabo de unos instantes-. Quería ver a Mimi, y me has dado la oportunidad perfecta.

Asintió.

-¿Se pelearon?

Volteé a los lados, en señal de ver a Sora. Estaba lo suficiente lejos y sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escucharía ni J de lo que le diríamos.

Así que, con total libertad y franqueza, respondí:

-Algo por el estilo -Meneé la cabeza-. Ah, por cierto... ¿Harás el favor que te pedí? -Pregunté ya sintiéndome un poco relajado.

-Seguro -Sonrió a la vez que me enseñaba su mochila amarilla-. Aquí están las respuestas de todas las tareas pendientes que tiene Mimi, y de las asignaciones que perdió hoy.

-Perfecto -Me sentí por un momento, complacido-. Cumplí con mi parte. Así que ella no se queje...

Izzy carcajeó, y me dio un palmeó el hombro.

-Se nota que la quieres bastante.

Hice una mueca.

-Bastante se queda corto -Suspiré-. Me gustaría saber que piensa ella.

Mi amigo asintió, apoyándome. Sora se nos unió nuevamente, y reanudó la conversación.

_Tiempo._

Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, y creo que podré dejarla. No pienso estar con lo mismo toda la vida.

_Pero, ¿Y sí Mimi no me quiere...? _-Traté de alejar con todas mis fuerzas este último pensamiento.

No, no voy a tolerarlo más. Es más, estaré encantado de partirle toda la cara a Ishida ya cuando ambos terminen. Despúes, mandaré al carajo a la infelíz de Sora, luego ganaré la beca en la Univesidad, comeré pankakes con miel y mayonesa; adoptaré un elefante de 5 patas; le haré nuevamente el Amor a Mimi, y problema resuelto.

Listo, se oye fácil, ¿No?

El problema es realizarlo...

No dejaré de luchar por Mimi.

_Lo juro._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**(Mimi)**

Todo era azul.

Las lujosas y reconfortantes sillas, los vasos, los cubiertos, los platos... Todo era azul.

_Azul._

El color favorito de Matt.

-¡Oh, vamos Mimi! ¡Cálmate! -Me pidió tristemente Kari.

-¡Pff! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Me trajiste para los leones!! -Exclamé un poco melodramática.

-Jajaja, ¿A los leones? Vamos, Meems. ¿A poco no te da felicidad que la banda de mi hermano ganara más ventas gracias a su nuevo sencillo?

-Pues, claro que sí. Pero... -Suspiré, sentandome en uno de esos muebles-. No sé, siento que no encajo...

-No seas ridícula -Regañó Kari-. Ok, has estado muy pesimista últimamente -Se cruzó de brazos-. No me agrada nada. Si mi hermano estuviera aquí...

-¡Calla, Kari! -Sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza-. ¿Tienes que mencionarlo todo el tiempo?! ¡Por Dios!, Déjalo en paz...

-¡¡Jajajaja!! Entre ustedes dos hay Romance del bueno. No se diga más -Suspiró Yolei delirando-. ¿Se os imaginan de novios?? ¡Serían la pareja ideal!

-Basta, no hablen de estas cosas aquí -Comentó Davis dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Yolei-. No es momento ni lugar...

Le agradecí en silencio a Davis, quién apenado, me guiñó el ojo.

Meneé la cabeza divertida.

Ojalá Tai no se entere que su nuevo mejor amigo tenga síntomas de querer algo conmigo...

De pronto, las peleas de Yolei y Davis se transformaron en murmullos bajos para mí.

Estaba consciente del lugar en el que me rodeaba.

Estaba consciente que en ese lugar, _Él_ estaba.

Estaba consciente que si lo volvería a ver... Me creería sin dudar todas sus mentiras y que me engañaría a mi misma... _De nuevo._

Era cómo un Círculo Vicioso.

De esos difíciles que no puedes romper así fácilmente.

A pesar de no haberme acostado con Matt, lo siento a fuego vivo en mi piel.

Todavía siento esas extrañas mariposas en el estómago y me siento contenta a su lado.

Felíz de estar con él. Aunque sea todo una mentira, estoy con él...

Lágrimas se apoderan de mi rostro sin pensar.

_Es una mentira._

Pero, la única verdad aquí es que:

_Lo Quiero._

-¡Ay, no! ¿Otra vez? -Se aproxima Kari a mi lado, secándome las lágrimas con su pañuelo-. Ya, ya. Vas a estar bien, tranquila...

Me paré rápidamente del sofá, secando mis lágrimas.

-¡Ya estoy cansada de esto!! ¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Me voy!

Dicho esto, emprendí mi retirada.

Ninguno de mis amigos alcanzó a decirme algo, o a detenerme.

¿Y saben?

Era mejor así.

Pues me sentía por un momento libre de tomar mis propias desiciones y de seguir mi camino.

Todo marchaba bien.

_Hasta que sentí que alguien me agarró del brazo y me detuvo._

La fiesta por su parte, comenzaba.

Por un lado, estaban los que bailaban y digerían alcohol cómo locos.

Por otra parte, estaban los sobrios y amigables de mis amigos y colegas de la High School.

Y por último, la banda de mi novio, sus amigos y una que otra celebridad o mánager rondando.

Sentí su dulce tacto.

Sentí que me hizo girar para verlo a la cara.

Sus brazos me envolvieron con cuidado.

En ese momento, quería transmitirle todos mis sentimientos a través de su abrazo.

Quería hacerle saber que yo era suya, aún teniendo a otra en su mente.

_Quería que Matt me quisiera también._

-Te encontré -Me perdí en su mirada-. Lamento que mi hermano y los demás te hayan engañado de esa forma, pero no tenía opción -Me sonrió de la forma más sincera posible.

Quería besarlo sin control.

¡¡Estaba endemoniadamente guapo!!

Con esa camisa gris y esos jeans negros desteñidos con Vans azul marino, era el chico perfecto para mí.

-Hola, Matt -Fué lo máximo que mis cuerdas vocales permitían articular-. Está bien, no te preocupes... -Volteé la mirada, tratando de que mi sonrojo no fuera tan evidente.

Me llevó de la mano con cuidado, haciéndome sentir bienvenida en su fiesta, y en su círculo de amistades.

-Hey, chicos! ¿Recuerdan a mi novia? -En ese momento, sólo veía vagas caras familiares.

Eso era debido, a que conocía muy superficialmente a los integrantes de Teen Wolf.

Sólo había uno al que le tenía bastante confianza.

Mucha, pero mucha confianza.

-¡Kenta! -Me abalancé (Literalmente) sobre él-. ¡Tiempo sin verte!! ¿Cómo has estado??

Kenta Kitagawa.

El chico más joven de los Teen Wolf. Con tan sólo 13 años logró ingresar a la banda, participando cómo baterista, teclado y compositor.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Si no fuera por mí, convenciendo a Yamato, él no estuviera en el grupo.

Es genial salir y conocer personas, de todo tipo de gustos y edades.

A decir verdad, nunca me importó todas las etiquetas y rumores que hablaban a mis espaldas terceras personas sobre mí; siempre habría un Mañana para salir adelante y todos los problemas se irían a la luz del Sol.

-Bastante bien, Mimi -Comentó un poco sofocado-. ¿P-podrías dejar de pelliscarme las mejillas, por favor?

-Oh, ¡Gomene! Siempre se me olvida -Respondí apenada a la vez que quitaba las manos de sus mejillas. Desde que lo conozco, no puedo evitar hacerle eso.

-Espero que la pases bien, especialmente hoy -Me incorporó mi novio tomándome por la cintura-. Esta es tu noche -Susurró a la vez que me besaba suavemente a los labios.

Con un gemido de placer, le comenté en su oído:

-¿A que te refieres con que es mi noche? Matt, ¿De que hablas?

Sólo sonrió con dulzura.

-Te explicaré más adelante, la noche aún no acaba -Estiró su mano hacia mí, en un claro aviso que quería bailar conmigo.

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza y miré un poco a mi alrededor: Había demasiada gente que no conocía.

Mis amigos se encontraban bien al fondo. Kari y TK fueron los únicos sorprendidos al vernos así.

Suspiré un poco, y devolví la mirada a Matt; quién todavía tenía su mano en el aire.

-Vamos, Mimi. No me dejes así -Bromeó un poco. Reí con él, y acepté su invitación.

Me llevó al centro del salón, apagaron un poco las luces y sólo una enorme luz azul encima nos alumbraba.

No pude evitar reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó entre alegre y sorprendido.

Necesité otros segundos más para poder parar mis risas.

-Es que... ¡Todo esto me parece tan gracioso! -Exclamé a la vez que empezamos a bailar-. Las cosas azules, la elegancia, el servicio... Nuestro baile. Matt, ¿De que se trata todo esto? Parece una fiesta de quinceañeras, y ya cumplí los 15 el año pasado.

-Eso, mi pequeña Angel, ya lo sé -Comentó besando mi frente-. Y no es una fiesta de cumpleaños, es sólo una pequeña reunión elegante.

-¿Pequeña? -Pregunté incredúla, viendo tanta gente en este enorme salón-. Parecerá de todo, menos pequeña...

Asintió.

-Sí bueno, habría más gente. Pero están en L.A., divirtiéndose -Sacudió la cabeza-. Estoy saliendome del tema. La razón por todo esto, es simplemente recordarte cuán especial eres para mí.

No pude describir la emoción que sentí cuando escuché esas palabras.

-Ayer me comporté cómo un tonto, un estúpido. Mi responsabilidad era cuidarte, ¿Y que fué lo que hice? Te dejé sola, porque también quedé ebrio y no podía ni con mi propia alma...

Sacudí mi nariz, las lágrimas querían salir a flote. Yamato siempre ha sido todo un caballero conmigo.

Me trata cómo lo que soy: Una chica especial.

_¿Porqué Taichi no puede disculparse conmigo cómo lo hace Matt?_

_¿Porqué Tai no puede enmendar sus errores con rápidez?_

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué quieres llorar? ¿Hice algo malo? -Preguntó preocupado y un poco desesperado, a la vez que detenía un poco nuestro baile.

Le negué rápidamente.

-No es nada. Es sólo... Que estoy muy felíz -Lo miré a los ojos-. Gracias por todo.

Comenzó una melodía más suave, más hermosa.

Todas las parejas se acercaban a la pista para también bailar.

Me sentí mucho mejor ahora, había más gente y ya no me miraban tanto cómo antes.

-A propósito, gracias a tu pequeño aporte para componer, "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" es la canción más popular y pedida de este mes.

-¿Sí? -Me dejé arrecostar un poco en el pecho de mi novio, mientras me envolvía en sus brazos. Nuestros pasos se hicieron más lentos, casi al ritmo de la melodía-. Que bueno. Me alegra mucho.

-Te he subestimado muchas veces, y lo lamento. En serio tienes una gran voz, y tus composiciones son excelentes -Me besó en la coronilla del cabello-. En esta fiesta hay muchos y reconocidos cazatalentos que en verdad están muy interesados. ¿Te gustaría empezar desde ya produciendo tu primer disco?

Asentí sorprendida, y lágrimas de felicidad calleron en mis mejillas.

Matt tomó suavemente mi rostro, y me besó con vehemencia.

Sentí vibrar todo mi ser. Podía sentir su aliento por toda mi garganta, y le devolví el beso ardientemente.

En esos momentos, ya nada me importaba.

_En ese tiempo, para mí nada existía._

* * *

**(Tai)**

Contemplaba con impotencia y dolor cada escena.

Nunca creí conocer el verdadero dolor hasta este día.

_¿Qué fué lo que he hecho?_

_¿Qué es lo que hice mal?_

Sentí unos pasos aproximándose.

_-_Hermano -Susurró Kari agarrada de la mano de TK-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Porqué no me dijiste de esto, Kari?! -La agarré por los hombros-. ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada?!

Bajó la mirada. La sentí estremecerse.

-Lo siento -Sollozó entre lágrimas-. No quería que vieras esto. Yo...

-¡Eres una traidora! -Le exclamé sin el menor consentimiento-. ¿Cómo pudiste?! Kari, ¿De que lado estas?!

-Ella no hizo nada, Tai. Si hay alguien que culpar, ese soy yo -Aclaró furioso TK.

Bramé molesto.

-¿A donde se fué Sora? -Pregunté en forma de gruñido.

-En el baño -Respondió Yolei-. ¿Saben? Posiblemente esté llorando.

-Eso basta para mí -Concluí imaginando la escena.

Al menos no seré el único que esté sufriendo por esto.

-Tai, deberías calmarte -Sugirió Izzy-. ¿Porqué no te sientas?

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Venga, compadre. Aquí hay Tequila -Ofreció un poco inseguro Davis. Le asustaba verme realmente furioso.

Lo acepté sin rezongar y bebí el trago de un sorbo.

-No deberías tomar tanto, hermano -Kari tuvo el descaro hasta de reprocharme.

-Cállate -Logré articular-. Es mi vida, y yo hago lo que se me venga en gana -Dicho esto, me serví otro trago y lo tomé de un tiro.

-No deberías tratarla así, Tai. Lo desapruebo -Comentó molesto TK.

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! -Gruñí y me senté en un estúpido sofá.

Podía ver a los dos tórtolos reír y besarse.

Realmente quería partirle la cara a Matt.

-Oye, camarada. Aquí tengo la tarea que te asignaron hoy -Murmuró Davis sentándose a mi lado-. Uff. Fué díficil convencer a la Sensei, pero no imposible.

-Gracias, Davis. ¿Me alcanzas esa botella? -Le señalé en aquella mesa a su izquierda.

-¿Eh? ¿Esa?! ¡Es Aguardiente del bueno! ¿Acaso planeas emborracharte?!

-Planeo mucho más que eso -Respondí bebiendo otro sorbo-. Esa Princesita todavía no aprende de los engaños de ese infelíz -Asintió en silencio, y fué en la búsqueda de la botella.

Yolei e Izzy se sentaron para hacerme compañia. Mi hermana me dedicó una triste mirada, y se fué con su novio.

-Ahh, ¿Quieres que busque a Sora, Tai? -Sugirió Yolei-. En estos momentos, podría estar sintiéndose cómo...

-...La peor porquería del mundo? -Agregué cruel-. No te preocupes, se le pasará. Siempre ha sido una zorra infelíz.

-Tai, entiendo que te sientas así, pero no es manera de arreglar las cosas -Opinó Izzy, colocándo su mano en mi hombro-. Mimi siempre lo ha querido, lo sabes . No puedes evitarlo...

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Izzy!! -Le grité mientras lancé la copa al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos-. Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, de todo. ¡Ni siquiera tienes idea de cuánto nos queremos!! Y... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me abrí la palma!! -Vi cómo goteaba sin parar mi mano, a la vez que vi los cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!! Tai, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios! -Yolei corrió horrorizada.

Se me había olvidado su temor a la sangre.

-Olvídalo. Voy al baño -Dicho esto, me incorporé y miré a mi alrededor.

Había demasiada gente que ni conozco.

Fruncí el ceño. Cómo siempre, el afeminado de Matt y sus amiguitos vestían ropa de marca. Es increíble cuán superficial puede ser la gente hoy en día.

Luego de tantas vueltas sin rumbo, pude divisar el baño a poca distancia de la que me encontraba. Observé a Mimi alegre brindar con unas chicas, Matt la tomó desprevenida del brazo, y la besó.

Sin querer, golpeé a un chico por la costilla, y este cayó al piso.

Sus amigas rápidamente lo rodearon, y le tendieron la mano. El sólo pudo mirarme buscando el motivo del porqué lo golpeé.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no iba a disculparme. Ese chico estaba atravesado, y sin querer me desquité con él.

Entré al baño, no había nadie. Eso fue extraño.

Abrí el grifo y lavé mi mano. La sangre aún goteaba. Me dolía sólo un poco, pero no iba a gritar cómo una niñita por esto.

Suspiré, pensando en Mimi.

¿Qué debo hacer por ella?

* * *

**(Mimi)**

_Taichi..._

-Mimi, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Aterriza de tu nube! -Bromeó Jun, chocando su copa con la mía.

-Jaja, ya basta. Ya aterricé.

Jun Motomiya. Hermana de mi amigo Davis. Estudia en mi liceo.

Ella juega a los dos bandos. A veces está de mi parte y puedo contar con ella, y en otros instantes está con Sora, cubriéndo todas sus horrendas hazañas.

Sinceramente, es una _C-H-I-S-M-O-S-A. _Así, bien en mayúscula.

Está conmigo por puro interés, y porque está obsesionada de mi novio desde hace 4 años.

Es una _"Bitch Evil_" Cómo vulgarmente se dice.

Aparte de hipocríta mentirosa.

-Jajaja, Mimi. ¡Eres tan graciosa! -Exclamó con falsa alegría-. Hey, ¿Que se hizo tu novio? -Miró a su alrededor.

-Jaja, eso lo sabré yo, querida -Comenté con una nota amarga en mi voz-. Disfruta de la fiesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me alejé de ella.

Ya no puedo tolerar gente así a mi alrededor. Tengo que hacer algo.

Miré al frente, y observé a Matt y su banda en algo parecido a una mini-tarima. Sólo que era azul.

-¿Están listos para rockear? -Preguntó contento mi novio y todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar.

La manada de gente corría para donde estaban ellos, con mucho cuidado logré esquivar toda esa avalancha de personas.

Algunas chicas se detuvieron a verme de soslayo, murmurando:

-_¿Es ésa la novia de Matt?_

_-Definitivamente, no sé que le vio. Yo soy más bonita que ella._

-_¿Es la famosa Mimi Tachikawa? Oh, vaya. No sé porqué es la gran cosa. Por Dios, mira su cabello. Que infantil._

Apreté mis puños.

No las conozco, y ya hablan pestes de mí.

-Y ahora cómo les prometimos, cantaremos algunas canciones para ustedes -Prosigió Matt, colocándose mejor su guitarra-. Pero, antes: Les quiero presentar a mi novia, la chica de mis sueños -Esbozó una gran sonrisa-. ¿En donde estas, Mimi?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Toda la manada volteó hacia mi persona. Las chicas que anteriormente hablaban de mí, me dirigieron una mirada de odio total.

Tragué en seco. ¿Porqué Matt siempre intenta llamar la atención? ¿Qué pretende con todo esto?

Una enorme luz centelleó mi cara, por un momento creí que ya me había cegado.

Caminé unos pasos, traté de esquivar la mirada de todas esas chicas envidiosas y malvadas. Son unas celosas.

Me sentiría tan contenta, si todo esto fuera de verdad, sin fingir nada.

A propósito, ¿En donde estará la Reina del fingimiento: Sora?

Me gustaría poder verle la cara al contemplar este momento.

-Ah. Aquí estas, amor -Comentó Matt por su micrófono, aumentando mi vergüenza-. Bien, sólo quería decirles que ella, el amor de mi vida ha colaborado escribiendo la mayor parte de mis canciones. Es súper-exitosa, de eso que no haya la menor duda. Quiero que pasen la voz: Mimi Tachikawa será una futura y exitosa Rock-Star!

Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

Y que quede claro: Gritaban sólo por gritar y complacer a Matt. Sabía a la perfección que ninguna de ellas me quería cerca de su vida, y que estaban llenas de envidia. Me odian cómo no tienen idea.

Suspiré. A veces parece que Matt cava mi propia tumba.

-Gracias a ella, nuestro sencillo más reciente es todo un éxito!! Y también gracias a ustedes, el público. Por pedirlo tanto en la radio. Sin más preámbulos, cantaré para ustedes!!

Todas gritaron de alegría y la banda empezó a tocar:

_Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta  
(Venimos a través del otro por las diversas rutas por las que caminamos)_

_Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da  
Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru  
Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai (Todos sostienen algo diferente cerca de su corazón  
Hay un tímido corazón tras un espíritu guerrero  
Mis amigos siempre han estado, no lo he olvidado)_

_Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?_  
_(Que no estás usando las armas que tiraste?)_

_Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka?_  
_Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da_  
_(No dejarás que ellos las tengan?_  
_No te asustes, es mejor seguir de frente)_

_Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru_  
_(La llave que puede hacer los sueños realidad está en tu mano)_

_Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae_  
_Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii_  
_Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa _

_(La puerta a lo desconocido está justo frente a tus ojos_  
_Solo debes creer en el acelerado latido de tu corazón_  
_Y abrirla a un nuevo mundo)_

_Ironna koto sakiyomi shite shinpai shitemo shou ga nai_  
_(Leyendo sobre cosas y preocupándose, no harán nada)_

_Hontou ni wakariaeru nara tachidomatte ii_  
_Yowane hakitakunai toki mo tsuppatte itemo susumenai_  
_Minna ga hitotsu ni naretara ookiku nareru_  
_(Podemos detenerlo si realmente podemos entendernos el uno al otro_  
_Incluso si insisto en ello, No llegaré a ningun lado cuando no quiero hacerlo._  
_Si todos nos volvemos uno, podemos volvernos geniales)_

Aplaudía y gritaba lo máximo que mis cuerdas vocales llegaban a alcanzar.

Los Teen Wolf son lo máximo. De eso no hay duda.

Contemplé a Matt por última vez antes de retirarme.

Vi de lejos cómo Kari lloraba sin cesar. Corrí a su lado, preocupada.

-Kari, ¿Que tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Mimi? -Sacudió su nariz, mirándome sorprendida-. Oh, Dios. Recién quería hablar contigo. Soy una mala persona.

-¡No eres una mala persona! -Le regañé. Por primera vez noté a TK a poca distancia de su lado. Estaba serio, y pensativo-. Dime, ¿Qué fué lo que ocurrió?

Me senté junto a ella, y me abrazó.

-Es por mi hermano -Susurró y tuve la sensación de congelarme-. Te ha visto con Matt. Me echó la culpa por ello. Está en esta fiesta, Mimi.

El pánico me invadió al oír estas palabras.

_Tai está aquí._

_-_¿Desde cuando... Él...? -Dejé la pregunta en suspenso.

-Ya lleva tiempo aquí -Respondió Kari-. Te anda buscando. Creo que está borracho. Deténlo antes de que haga una locura.

-Él siempre hace locuras -Susurré melancólica.

Asintió.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Tengo que encontrarlo. Y... Disculparme con él.

Me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Te disculparás? ¿Volverás con él?

Sonreí.

-Hay cosas en la vida que una persona jamás quiere dejar. Hay recuerdos que pueden ser guardados en nuestra memoria, o puedes olvidarlos. Yo... Haré lo correcto.

-¿Eh?! -Exclamó sorprendida-. ¿Lo correcto?

Asentí, incorporándome. Y dejando a Kari con la duda.

_Sí, hacer lo correcto..._  
_Ese es el único camino que debo tomar._

* * *

**_Mil grax por leer!_**

**_Please, envien Reviews ^^_**

**_Pasen una happy Semana Santa!_**

**_Kiises!_**


	7. Lados Compartidos, Caminos Diferentes

**¡Un caluroso web-saludo a todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores, entre ellos, algunos ánonimos n_n!**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de las vacaciones... Se rumora que empezaría las clases luego del 4 de Octubre. Me gustaría aprovechar ese tiempo en adelantar parte de mis fiics.**

**Okeii, me destaqué escribiendo este cap o.o 18 mil palabras y 50 págs en word! Debo confesar que éste ha sido el primer y extensivo cap que he escrito en toda mi fuck y corta vida XD! **

**Sii, finalmente pude terminarlo ayer (: "Sacrifiqué" 12 horas de mis vacaciones y escribir cómo poseída xD! Hahaha! El resultado valió la pena y he de decir que adoré este cap ^^ Por fin se involucran más escenas Lemmon y quise escribir partes dejándolas bien en claro. **

**Gracias por leerme y espero sus futuros Reviews para "medio-orientarme" y no salirme de la trama.**

**Ah, por cierto... Todavía no sabría decirles cuáles serían los caps en donde podrían estar los POV de Matt y Sora, aún estoy escribiendo parte de sus acnécdotas -.- pero eso ya es seguro: Tarde o temprano, lo leerán.**

**Ah, sii! Sugiero que lean el cap cuando tengan un buen tiempo libre o no tengan nada que hacer (?) XD! Bueno, no sé en cuánto tiempo tardarían de leerlo. Así que espero que lo disfruten! ñ.ñ Incluí nuevos personajes ((Que son necesarios, porque jamás los hubiera colocado por gusto (?)) y la historia dará un giro de 180 grados...  
**

**Sin más preámbulos, me despido para continuar de leer el Manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles :B **

**Take care and read U! ;)**

**xox  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Digimon 01 y 02 con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation, la historia sí es mía. No quise crear personajes secundarios innecesarios, de modo que utilicé un último recurso: Recurrir a algunos de los personajes de las otras Sagas Digimons. La persona que haya visto los animes de Digimon 03 y 04 sabrá de lo que estoy hablando y no tendrá problemas a la hora de imaginar los personajes (:

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Cómo bien les había advertido antes (Léase cap. 1) Quise que el Michi tuviera escenas fuertes de Lemmon que con el tiempo perfeccionarè (L).(L) y el lenguaje verbal no es apto para personas que no estén acostumbradas a oír palabrotas, así que no se extrañen por eso ^^**  
**

**Labios Compartidos**

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

* * *

_**Respuestas al Review anterior -Adoro a mis queridos lectores ;)!**_

Aiko Amitie: Hey, hey! Mil gracias por leer xP jeje, quise dejarlo hasta ahí para continuar mejor el desarrollo de hacer "Lo correcto" en este cap. Uyy, a mí tmb me cae mal Sora -.- Ni se diga...; Hahaha! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y cada vez que visito tu país comienzo a adorarlo más y más (: he estado visitando Cali y Bucaramanga... AMÉ la comidaa (L)! ¿Sabes? Los "Dedos" en Venezuela se le llaman "Tequeños" y cuando le pedí a la vendedora que me diera un refresco y 2 Tequeños me miraba con cara de WTF? ._. y de no ser porque tenía una amiga colombiana que me corregía y enseñaba las costumbres y las frases coloquiales, no sé que sería de mí (?) XD! Tengo una obsesión con el refresco Manzanita de la marca.. Postobón, creo que se llamaba x3 Y el cheetos sabe más a queso que la propia harina... Aww, ojalá en Venezuela fuera así xDD Gracias a Dios, terminé mis clases en la tarde y pasé de año... Si vuelven a inscribirme en la mañana (Dios quieraa!) así si tendría más chance de actualizar x3 Besos, y espero que disfrutes el cap n_n!

Ren-Tohsaka: Sii, a mí tmb me ha pasado eso! x3 Haha, me alegro enorme que hayas decidido a leer mi fic y a mandarme un Review! ;) Aquí está la continuación... Enjoy it!

CrisMatsumoto20: ¡Hi, Hi! (: Que geneal que te haya gustado mi fic y la historia x3 Precisamente decidí escribirlo porque no había mucho Michi que leer =/ Lamentablemente, en este cap. Tai no hará tantas imprudencias estando borracho, pero ni siquiera he subido la mitad del Fic y queda mucho por delante ;) Ayy, sii... Se pasó de desgraciado el Sorato ¬¬ Hahaha! Arigatto por tu paciencia, he aquì el cap :D xox!

digimon4ever99: Hahaha! A mí tmb me encantó escribir esa parte x3! Me alegra en serio que te guste y me hayas enviado un Review :D Enjoy!

AlexandraEAC: Muchísimas gracias por leer n.n! Espero que te guste el cap! Suerte con tu Michi, tienes mi apoyo! ;) xox

Aiko Iwakura: AMÉ tu review, en serio! :D Fue todo lo que necesitè para terminar el cap xDD y me inspiré escribiendo para que tengas tmb una geneal lectura x3! De verdad me alegro que te haya gustado y pss... Trataré de no tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones x3 y sii... Gomene por la demora ._. A veces uno pierde la noción del tiempo desde la última actualización... Y yo WTF! El tiempo pasa volando XD! Escribí demasiados hermosos momentos en este cap para tu deleite :B espero tu opinión! ;) y cualquier sugerencia o algo por el estilo, avísame n.n! Saludos from Venezuela. Xoxo!

erika: Holaa! Agradezco que me hayas leído y tmb tu Review :D aquí está el cap, espero que lo disfrutes. Besos!

* * *

**Cap. 7: ****Lados Compartidos, Caminos Diferentes****.**

* * *

Tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, sabía que lo estaba postergando. Estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para evitar hablar con él. Sacudí la cabeza, reprimiendo mis lágrimas; lo más probable es que haya venido con Sora -Una mueca de desprecio invadió mi rostro al sólo hecho de pensar en su nombre. Miré a mi alrededor y a simple vista todos disfrutaban de la fiesta; gente felízmente bailando con sus parejas, devorando sus labios cómo si fueran la última vez que se verían. Y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que mis pensamientos regresaran a Tai.

Despúes de haberme alejado de Kari, me debatía entre hacer lo correcto o no: ¡Tenía tantas dudas que necesitaba desahogarme con algo!

Atormentada, caminé apresurosa a la mesa de las bebidas, agarré la primera copa pulcra que vi y enseguida empecé a llenarla de ponche -que bien sabía yo, estaba repleta de alcohol. Bebí el contenido de un sólo sorbo, no muy satisfecha, volví a llenarla de nuevo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. Me empezaba a sentir mareada, pero no le dí mucha importancia, el alcohol definitivamente no era compatible conmigo, aunque lo cierto es que realmente quería alejarme de la realidad por un tiempo.

En cierto modo, con el alcohol me sentía más segura, soportando mejor el peso de mis emociones y de la fastidiosa culpa. Con el alcohol me sentía un poco más dispuesta a soportar las discusiones. Era el alcohol con el que podía llegar a defenderme y a valerme de mí misma, sin ayuda de nadie. Pero claro, toda acción produce reacción. Y las consecuencias de tomar en exceso, más los tontos actos que hacía estando ebria, los pagaba muy caro al día siguiente.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y de reojo pude observar a un grupo de amigos cuchichear y mirarme con detenimiento. Dos de ellos eran chicas, una rubia y otra de cabello pelirrojo o posiblemente de un llamativo color castaño. De lejos no distinguía bien el color de la segunda chica y eso, sinceramente, me tenía sin cuidado. Serví nuevamente mi copa, dispuesta a marcharme de allí. No encontraba una explicación lógica o razonable del porqué ese cuarteto de individuos no dejaba de mirarme sin pudor, con algo de... ¿Lástima?; sacudí mis pensamientos, entre ellos destacaba la palabra "Decepción" ¿Acaso ellos, de una manera u otra estarían _decepcionados _de mí? Esto último me impactaba. A simple vista noté que no los conocía, aunque hice un pequeño esfuerzo de mi parte en hacerlo, porque la chica rubia... Me era conocida. Pude observar a sus compañeros caminar lentamente hacia mí, con cautela... Tanteando el terreno.

Tomé algo más de vino mientras retrocedía unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, probablemente todos sean fans de Matt y tal vez me odien porque estoy con él o porque ya se dieron cuenta de quién era en realidad la "gran" Mimi Tachikawa; una cobarde que vivía de mentiras y que se refugiaba en el alcohol.

_Una Perdedora _-Recalcó mi conciencia y jadeé entre horrorizada y sorprendida: ¿Así me veía yo misma? ¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿Desde cuanfo tenía tanta baja de autoestima?

Por primera vez en mi vida, quería llorar... Sin que Matt o Tai fueran la causa. Tenía cierta certeza de que la culpable de todo... Era yo; siempre había sido yo. Porque, ¿En donde quedó el Respeto? ¿A donde había olvidado mi Dignidad? Me acostaba con Taichi para querer estar con Yamato... Sentí mis lágrimas deslizandose en mi rostro, ¡Me siento ahora cómo una Ramera! ¡Una Puta, una Regalada! Sea cuál fuese el motivo, no podía permitirme ser tratada así; por ambos, por todos. No hay nada más rápido y letal que los chismes y estaba plenamente convencida que más de una persona sabía de mi infidelidad hacia Yamato.

Y era tanta la concentración, tanta mi ensoñación que ni cuenta me di cuando tenía a la chica rubia enfrente. Nos miramos por unos segundos, hasta que rompió el silencio:

-Mimi -Mis ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa al oír mi nombre en un tono cómo maternal, preocupado:-. Por favor, no tomes alcohol -Quitó cuidadosamente mi copa de mi mano libre y la depositó en la mesa. La miré espantada, aunque sin detenerla. Pude ver la indesición en su rostro, pero finalmente habló:-. Esto... ¿Te encuentras bien?

Vi cómo sus ojos verdes no dejaban de posarse en mí, insistente, preocupada. Abrí la boca sorprendida para instantáneamente volver a cerrarla; la inspeccionaba minuciosamente para cerciorarme de haberla visto en alguna parte: La chica vestía más casual, más deportiva; con unos Converse blancos con cuerdas amarillas y un conjunto de chaleco y jeans apretados hasta el tobillo de un color morado pálido. Su camisa era blanca, con un Digimon parecido a Agumón del que precisamente ahora, no recuerdo el nombre.

Me sobresalté de repente, ¿Acaso ella y sus amigos también eran Niños Elegidos? Ésa pregunta me la respondí casi al mismo tiempo de haberla formulado: Era probable. En el Digi-Mundo todo era probable.

Ya la palabra "Imposible" ahora nos resultaba tan lejana, casi al punto de que no existía; tanto para ellos (Los Digimons) cómo para nosotros.

Desvié su mirada para posarla nuevamente en sus amigos, todos me veían de manera expectante, cómo si estuvieran aguardando mi respuesta. Me sorprendí al notar cómo los dos únicos chicos del grupo traían las típicas gafas de aviador que usaba Tai y de las cuales porta con orgullo Davis. Ése era el emblema definitivo del "Líder" del equipo, por lo que especulaba que ambos podrían ser Líderes y sólo vendrían a la fiesta de Yamato para pasar un buen rato con sus novias… Pero, no estoy segura. Jamás los había visto en el Instituto y de haberlos visto, de seguro ni me importara; tenía entendido que sólo se colaban los estudiantes del Instituto Odaiba y una que otra celebridad y manager en la fiesta, y precisamente ellos no podrían ser la excepción: Una de esas especulaciones mías debía de ser cierta.

Pude fijarme que el color de cabello de ambos "Líderes" era marrón chocolate; aunque el de menor tamaño y edad (Porque a simple vista se veía que aparentaba unos escasos 13 años ), me miraba asustado. Probablemente se habría dado cuenta que llevaba mirándolo más de la cuenta, pero no por eso aparté la mirada: Me llamaba la atención el hermoso y saludable cabello marrón bronce que tenía. El otro joven, quién ahora se percataba un poco de la situación ahora me miraba aburrido, su cabello era rebeldemente oscuro y supe enseguida mediante sus gestos y lenguaje corporal que él era el típico chico aventurero, deportista. Ese tipo de personas que no podrían quedarse quietas en mismo sitio por mucho que se lo rogaran.

Maldije por lo bajo, pues volvió a recordarme a Tai. Me pregunté si acaso esto era un castigo por mi falta de tacto hacia él a la hora de nuestras peleas y discusiones; comenzaba realmente a creer que todo era mi culpa y quería redimirme de mis acciones, hacer algo bueno por mí… Por ambos.

Al lado de los chicos, en sitio algo apartado, estaba la integrante que más destacaba debido a su ropa: La pelirroja chica. Vestía cómo una especie de punketa, pero traía pulseras y accesorios góticos y cómo traía el cabello agarrado en una coleta, pude apreciar mejor sus facciones: Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, exasperada y rápidamente recordé a regañadientes que todos (Y sobretodo la rubia) esperaban mi respuesta.

La miré largamente, analizándola. ¿Qué querría de mí?

-Perdona, pero no te conozco –Solté con serenidad mientras veía cómo poco a poco se entristecía. No sabía porqué, pero me sentía culpable por eso. Si sabe mi nombre y se preocupaba por mí, era evidente que la conocí en el pasado; el problema era precisamente que no lo recordaba-. En realidad, creo haberte visto antes… Pero no estoy segura –Argumenté para hacerle sentir un poco mejor, y tal parece que funcionó, pues levantó la mirada curiosa-. Pero… No te conozco, ni a ti ni a tus amigos –Puntualicé dando claras muestras de rechazo hacia ellos. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba en uno de mis peores momentos.

Me observó sorprendida, dando a entender que percibió el trasfondo de mi reacción y fugazmente desvié la mirada. Sencillamente era la verdad, no la conocía. Aunque al mismo tiempo me alegró un poco: Tenía la certeza que ni ella ni sus acompañantes eran realmente fans de los Teen Wolf. De ser así ya me hubieran insultado y descargando su furia a punta de golpes y cachetadas al percatarse de que la "Gran" Mimi Tachikawa, la "Afortunada" chica que ha sido novia del guitarrista y cantante principal de la banda, era nada más que una mentirosa y un vil fraude: Me sentía cómo lo peor que hay en este planeta.

-Oh, vaya –Respondió recuperando su radiante sonrisa-. Está bien, no voy a preocuparme por eso-. Finalmente soltó mi aprisionado brazo y me ofreció su mano-. Hoy en día nadie tiene tan buena memoria, no los culpo por eso –Soltó una pequeña risa y acto seguido se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Porqué no empezamos de nuevo? Hola, mi nombre es Zoe Orimoto, ¿Y el tuyo?

Me sentí tan desconcertada que no sabía en que pensar. Miré su mano extendida sintiéndome un poco más insegura: ¿A que juega esta chica? ¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí?

Y debió de ver tanta inseguridad en mi rostro, pues me observó con tristeza.

-No voy a hacerte nada malo –Aseguró aún con la mano extendida-. Yo sólo… Quiero decir, mis amigos y yo queremos ayudarte.

-¿Y exactamente en que quieres ayudarme? –Inquirí bruscamente fulminándola ahora con la mirada-. No conoces nada de mí, y yo sencillamente… No te conozco –No controlaba mi lengua y cada vez me enojaba más conmigo misma: Estaba siendo injusta al pagar mis frustraciones con ella-. No sé que pretendes, pero sencillamente no me interesa –Solté con resentimiento ahora recordando cómo las personas fingían ser mis amigos sólo para obtener algo de mí, cualquier cosa. Todo era por interés y todo el tiempo me sentía dolida por esa aptitud hacia mí.

En el fondo, sabía que estaba comportándome de forma grosera, porque ésa no era yo, al menos antes no lo era. Tan sólo quería protegerme de todo; de las personas que me harían daño, de los hombres que sólo buscarían mi cuerpo… Evitar aunque fuese una primera vez, la desilusión. Porque me asustaba conocer personas, me asustaba la idea de sincerarme con todos y que a la final, terminen usando todo eso en tu contra. Desde los 13 años sentía que mis relaciones interpersonales con todos empeoraba más y más… Y era la verdad, no me equivocaba.

Volví a mirarla, albergando una especie de esperanza en ella: No sé que querría de mí ni en que exactamente quería ayudarme. A simple vista la tal Zoe era muy hermosa y desprendía total confianza y seguridad: Ambas cualidades que actualmente me faltaban y que quería recuperar a toda costa. Su rostro estaba pasible, y había bajado la mano; pero no por eso dejaba de mirarme. Segundos después, pude ver cómo la pelirroja chica se impacientaba y finalmente decidió caminar hacia nosotras, raramente me sentí un poco cohibida e intimidada; al juzgar por su fruncido rostro y sus puños crispados, parecía una chica colérica, de carácter fuerte y decidido y con toda la total intención de querer golpear a alguien en cualquier momento.

-¿Todo bien, Zoe? –Preguntó en voz gélida, no pudiendo contener un estremecimiento de mi parte, me miraba con rabia, aumentando mis deseos de querer desaparecer de allí. Comprendí enseguida y era lógico que ambas siendo amigas se defendieran.

_Amigas._

No pude evitar pensar en Yolei y en Kari. Y de repente… Todo encajó para mí. Me sorprendí horrorizada al percatarme de algo: ¡Yo nunca había tenido amigas! Al menos, ¡No por mi propia cuenta! ¿Desde cuando no me esforzaba en trabar amistad con alguien? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salí con un grupo de personas distinto con el que me llevaba siempre? Recordé enseguida que si no fuera porque me presentaron a Kari y a Yolei ¡Jamás las hubiera conocido por mí misma! ¿Importaba realmente todo eso? La verdad, para mí si lo era porque me daba a entender que ni siquiera podía relacionarme con personas de una manera _normal _y civilizada. Definitivamente, mi actual comportamiento no era normal y digno de mí; de modo que quería cambiar mi conducta y aptitud a toda costa.

Porque… ¿Con quién podría contar a la hora de los problemas? Vale, con mi familia, pero aparte de ellos… _¿Con quién más?_ Algo muy esencial en la vida de un ser humano eran las relaciones interpersonales, y yo fallaba seriamente en ellas. Quería mantenerlas, demostrarme a mí misma tantas cosas… Por primera vez deseaba algo más allá aparte de ropa y maquillaje: Tan sólo deseaba ser normal. Deseaba disfrutar mi adolescencia y estar bien conmigo misma y sentirme plenamente confiada y segura. Ya me estaba cabreando en serio de ser siempre la superficial y que a la hora de la verdad, nadie me tomara en serio.

Analicé por un instante: Sólo con Sora y con Michael podrían decirse que han sido para mí las dos únicas personas con las que he podido relacionarme amistosamente, sin ayuda de nadie. Pero siendo sincera, Michael ahora no estaba en Japón y Sora… Es un caso aparte.

En mis tiempos cómo Niña Elegida era diferente: Pude relacionarme con Palmón y gracias a ella, he aprendido un montón de cosas; pude conocerme realmente y trataba de cambiar mis defectos con virtudes; ahí fue cuando me empezó a llamar la atención Yamato, puesto que era muy apuesto y estudiaba en el mismo Instituto que el mío. Me empecé a llevar de maravilla con Takeru y consolidamos mejor nuestra amistad, trataba de pasar tiempo con Izzy albergando la esperanza de aprender algo de él, puesto que era y sigue siendo el más inteligente de mi curso, aunque la mayoría de las veces me parecía un chico algo excéntrico y demasiado intelectual para mí, así que nos llevábamos por ratos.

Con el Superior Joe todo eran risas y buenos momentos, nos cuidábamos mutuamente y congeniaba más y más con él, al punto de que por algunos instantes llegó a gustarme. Pero realmente no era el tipo de chico por el que daría mi vida, así que lo dejé pasar, cómo muchos prospectos más. Esperaba a mi hermoso Príncipe y ciertamente tenía unos exigentes gustos al respecto.

Sora era mi mejor amiga… O al menos eso creía hasta hace 4 años atrás. Realmente –y muchas personas conocen lo sólida que fue nuestra amistad-. Nos llevábamos increíble, compartíamos juntas… Éramos totalmente inseparables. Y todavía me parece increíble que mi antigua confidente y compañera de aventuras haya caído tan bajo al traicionarme de ésa forma.

Con Taichi… Todo era distinto. Al principio no nos llevábamos por nuestros evidentes y distintos comportamientos, pero luego le encontré su atractivo: Realmente tenía cierta estima por los chicos malos y activos, de modo que fue inevitable mi atracción por él. Pero siempre juré que él y Sora acabarían juntos, de modo que por estúpida me creí tal cosa y también lo dejé pasar a él por el momento. Jamás hubiese imaginado –Ni aún en mis locas fantasías-. Que él chico con el que menos me relacionaba –Por no decir prácticamente casi nada-. Terminara siendo mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo incondicional y… Mi comprensivo amante. La vida realmente te agarra por sorpresa y nunca sabes con exactitud que pasará el día de mañana, así que lo mejor que uno debe hacer es no negarse a las oportunidades y menos aferrarse a cosas banales.

Gracias a él, conocí a Hikari, mi segunda mejor amiga y gran confidente; al principio tuve la loca idea de que si me acercaba más a ella podría gustarle de cierta forma a su hermano y haría todo más fácil; pero después de conocerla mejor me olvidé por completo de eso y sentía que ganaba algo mucho mejor: Una real y verdadera amiga.

De modo que puedo deducir con total seguridad, es que: aparte de todos ellos y de algunos nuevos Niños Elegidos, no quise relacionarme con más nadie y oh vaya, que gran error cometí. La mayoría de ellos se irían a la Universidad dentro de pocos meses, y prácticamente… Me quedaría sola. Kari y Yolei tienen pensado cambiarse de Instituto y… ¿En donde quedo yo? No podía depender de ellas, también tenía que ampliar mi círculo de Amistades en ése tipo de casos.

-Sí, todo bien –Murmuró finalmente Zoe, trayéndome al presente y preguntándome cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras repasaba parte de mi pasado.

La pelirroja asintió y le tomó del brazo murmurándole cosas que ni alcancé a oír, pero que Zoe asentía decaídamente. Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar lejos de mí, ya marchándose de mi vista.

Comprendí mi situación: Era ahora o nunca. Sentía una nueva oportunidad de relacionarme con un grupo de personas dispuesto a querer mi bien, amistades sin malas intenciones… Eso era lo que realmente buscaba. La traición de Sora me dolía en el alma, y francamente aún no lo había aceptado y asimilado del todo. Quería demostrarle con firmeza que conmigo nadie se juega y que puedo llegar a ser independiente de ella, tener mejores amigas que en verdad valgan la pena.

-¡Espera! –Le detuve convencida, sabía lo que quería y me negaba a perder otra oportunidad.

Ambas se dieron lentamente la vuelta, sorprendidas. Aunque luego Zoe me miró algo esperanzada:

-¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó en tono dulce, pero enseguida vi cómo su amiga me taladraba con la mirada, en guardia. Sacudí la cabeza, después tendría que hacer las paces con ella.

-Lamento mi anterior comportamiento, discúlpame si realmente te ofendí con mis respuestas, en verdad lo siento –La miré fijamente a los ojos, incapaz de mentir-. Si supieras… Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día y… Bueno, pues… Yo… Ehh… -Balbuceé ahora insegura, realmente hacer nuevos amigos se me complicaba y ya ni sabía por donde continuar.

Aunque eso no supuso problema para ella, pues aceptó mi disculpa y empezamos a charlar. Me confesó que en realidad ella era Italo-Americana y luego se mudó a Japón, por lo que entendía a la perfección lo incómodo y angustiante que a veces era hacer nuevos amigos, pero que de algún tiempo fue perfeccionando esa técnica y que ahora no se tomaba tan en serio algún tipo de rechazo amistoso.

-Caray, ojalá fuera tan desenvuelta cómo tú, desprendes mucha confianza –La halagué mientras tomábamos ponche, esta vez sin alcohol.

-No, que va. Todavía me falta mucho que aprender, pero aún así, gracias –Murmuró tímidamente. El semblante de su amiga era digno de una asesina, de modo que agregué con rapidez:

-Por cierto, soy Mimi Tachikawa. Realmente estoy apenada contigo, Zoe y con tus amigos. No debí ser tan grosera, realmente no sé que me pasó –Murmuré apenada y ambas sonrieron en sorpresa, sinceramente, la otra chica se veía mil veces mejor con una sonrisa en su rostro, su aptitud era muy intimidante.

-A decir verdad, eso ya lo sabía. Les he hablado a mis amigos mucho de ti, para nosotros… Eres famosa –Admitió Zoe pasándose el brazo por la cabeza.

Me sentí querida y admirada.

-¿Famosa? –Repetí halagada-. ¿Porqué me habrían de considerar…?

-Haz hecho mucho por los Digimons –Cortó la pelirroja-. Y que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, tampoco es gran cosa.

-¡Rika! –Exclamó apenada Zoe, pegándole en las costillas-. ¡Compórtate, por favor! Sé amable –Le reprendió señalándonos. Tal aptitud me recordó enseguida a una madre regañando a su hija.

Sonreí ante tal comparación.

La pelirroja –Ahora, llamada Rika-. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba a todas partes menos a mi persona. Zoe se rindió ante su aptitud.

-Pérdonala, ella siempre es así –Se excusó avergonzada-. Normalmente no es tan grosera –La fulminó con la mirada, para luego encogerse de hombros-.

Pero, ya ves…

-No vale, está bien, tranquila –Le sonreí para infundirle ánimo-. Me parece que aún se está comportando así por la forma en que te traté, así que… Es mi culpa –Reconocí de inmediato. Rika levantó la mirada y me miró curiosa.

Zoe asintió y llamó al par de olvidados amigos que tenía a su espalda. Caminaron con cautela para luego detenerse uno a cada lado de ella.

-Ellos son mis mejores amigos, espero que puedan llevarse muy bien –Sonrío algo tímida mientras bajaba la mirada.

Detecté cierto tono de angustia en su voz y supe que en realidad ella estaba sincerándose conmigo y compartiendo incluso hasta sus propios amigos. Le agradecí en silencio, su comportamiento era digno de admirar.

-De hecho, soy tu novio, Zoe…-Comenzó a protestar el atlético chico mayor y enseguida la aludida se sonrojó terriblemente murmurando un "¡Cállate, por favor!" y en seguida me recordó a mí misma estando con Tai.

Rika y ambos chicos rieron, haciendo sentir más abornochada a Zoe, pero enseguida el chico recuperó su seriedad y miró con cariño a su novia.

-Un placer, mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara –Se presentó mirándome amable. Rehuí de su mirada porque… ¡Maldita sea! Volvió a recordarme a Tai.

-Uh-uh… El placer es todo mío –Logré articular al cabo de unos segundos.

Takuya asintió y le dio un par de palmadas al último y el menor integrante de todos infundiéndole ánimos.

-Esto… Yo… -Comenzó el chico apenado y en seguida lo adoré debido a su tierno y sensible carácter y su voz aguda cómo de bebé-. Me llamo Takato Matsuki –Se agarró la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano y miró al suelo-. M-mucho gusto.

-Hola, Takato. El gusto es todo mío, y gracias a todos ustedes por brindarme su amistad –Les sonreí sintiéndome más a gusto con ellos.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Hace tiempo que queríamos conocerte! –Bramó Takuya entusiasta-. Zoe y yo estamos en el mismo año que tú y a veces coincidíamos en algunas de tus clases.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso no lo sabía! ¿Porqué no quisieron hablarme? ¡Tenía la impresión de haberlos visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba en donde! –Solté de improviso, lamenté haber perdido tiempo en no conocerlos.

-¡Lo hicimos! Bueno, en realidad yo lo hice –Confesó Zoe-. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías 11 años y te fuiste a vivir a América? –Asentí sorprendida-. Bueno, Mimi… No sé si realmente recuerdas esos días, pero yo era la niña con la que solías hablar antes, durante y después del vuelo. Y cuando regresabas una que otra vez a Japón, volvíamos a reencontrarnos… Charlábamos de cosas tan triviales que en realidad no tuvimos tiempo ni de decir nuestros nombres ni de intercambiar números o e-mails para ponernos en contacto…; cuando definitivamente regresé a quedarme a vivir en Odaiba y resulté ser una Niña Elegida, pude enterarme de los acontecimientos que hicieron los primeros y Legendarios Niños Elegidos… Entre esos, estabas tú –Me dedicó una amable sonrisa-. Y vaya sorpresa me llevé…; Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero me alegró más que nunca de haberte conocido.

Me llevó más de un par de minutos asimilar la situación. De pronto, recordé de improviso.

-¡OMG! ¡Es verdad, eres tú! –Exclamé sorprendida y radiante de felicidad-. Pero… ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Y mira tu cabello! ¡Está más hermoso que nunca!

Me sentía tonta al hacerle ese tipo de cumplidos, pero me re-encontraba con una antigua conocida de la infancia y muy poco me importaba la reacción de sus presentes amigos; era súper claro que yo no podía reprimir mis emociones.

Luego de eso, pude mejor entablar conversaciones con Zoe y sus amigos. Ya no me cabía la mejor duda: Podía querer fácilmente a estos chicos, llegar a ser excelentes amigos. También tenían sus Digimons y realmente me sentía súper bien, puesto que ya no tenía modo alguno de mentirles: El Digimundo era nuestro más grande secreto y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, sentí una paz enorme al comprobar que todavía soy capaz de mantener la verdad y no engañarme vilmente (Ni engañar a otros) con mentiras.

-¡Oh vamos, Rika! ¡También puedes hablarle de algo! –Protestó Takuya entre risas, pero la aludida no dio muestras de realmente escucharlo, puesto que desde que empecé a hablar con sus amigos, sólo me miraba de vez en vez y volteaba para otra parte con los brazos cruzados.

-Rika… -Empezó Zoe malhumorada.

Tal reacción pareció suficiente cómo para que la mirara y finalmente se dignara a hablarme:

-Bien, la mayoría de la gente me conoce cómo la "Reina de los Digimons" –Alardeó completamente segura de sí misma. Me dio un poco de celos su aptitud, daría lo que fuera por ser tan segura…

-La… ¿"Reina de los Digimons"? –Repetí tontamente, puesto que intuía que esperaba una respuesta parecida para demostrar aún más mi interés.

Rika asintió y vi cómo Takuya le murmuraba algo a Zoe y ella, avergonzada me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y ambos se alejaron un poco de nosotros. El menor y más tímido del grupo, Takato, se colocó al lado de Rika mientras ella empezaba a jugar un poco con sus pulseras de púas, para luego mirarme:

-Sí, así me llaman –Esbozó una ladina sonrisa-. Fuimos escogidos Niños Elegidos de otra manera menos tradicional… Por medio de cartas.

-¿Cartas?

-Más bien, cartas de juegos –Completó Takato mientras hacía todo lo posible por no tartamudear. ¡Me pareció tan adorable!

-Sí, ya sabes… Cartas de Digimons. Obviamente, muchos son los llamados, y muy poco son los Escogidos. De modo que yo, siendo la mejor en ese terreno… Resulté ganando.

-Vaya –Exhalé sorprendida-. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… Quiero decir, que hubiera otras formas de resultar Niños Elegidos…

-¡Y-yo creé a mi Digimon! –Saltó apresuroso Takato, Rika sólo pudo rodar ojos. Esperé algunos segundos para ver si él decía algo más, pero se mantuvo callado. Luego me di cuenta que él sólo quería aclarar eso desde un principio.

-Ahh, oh, entiendo –Balbuceé tontamente y Rika me lanzó una mirada de desconfianza. Tragué pesado, ¡Ya le pedí perdón! ¿Porqué no deja de mirarme así? -. Oh vaya, Takato… ¡Es increíble! ¡No sabía que se podía hacer tal cosa! ¡Sorprendente! –Exclamé lo suficiente para animarlo.

Se sonrojó y murmuró un tímido "Gracias"

-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Inquirió bruscamente Rika y ya supe en ese momento que la pregunta no me gustaría. Respiré hondamente y esbocé una sonrisa: Me ganaría su amistad al costo que fuera.

-¿Sí, dime?

-¿Desde cuando te pintas el cabello?

Aquella simple pregunta me desconcertó un poco. A simple vista uno podría jurar que Rika era la típica "Bad girl" a la que no le importaba ese tipo de cosas tan banales. Y es que ciertamente, no traía maquillaje pero tenía un rostro muy hermoso sin él, no le hacía falta, al igual que a mí; pero siempre me echo para… Ya saben, mejorar las imperfecciones (Que muchos juran que no tengo, pero es que ellos no me ven a la hora de despertarme) y por la mera costumbre.

-Ah pues, empecé a pintarme el cabello a los 12.

Sus finas (Casi inexistentes) cejas se arquearon en total sorpresa. Cómo Takato era un chico, miraba a otra parte; hombres… No estaría de más que aprendieran consejos de nosotras.

-¿A los 12? ¿Has estado arruinando tu cabello desde los 12?

Ya sabía yo…

Trataba de no mostrar mi enojo. Violencia genera más violencia y ciertamente no era el tipo de persona acostumbrada para ello.

-No he estado arruinando mi cabello –Repliqué con toda la amabilidad del mundo, pero comencé a fruncir el ceño y eso pareció motivarla más.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Cuál es tu color natural?

-¿Eh? –No estaba segura a donde ella quería llegar.

-Tu color natural del cabello, ¿Cuál es? –Volvió a preguntar sin alterarse.

-Ahh, pues… Castaño claro –Respondí haciendo memoria. Desde los 12 años siempre me pintaba el cabello de rosa y ya no recordaba con exactitud cómo lucía mi cabello de antes.

Rika arqueó las cejas.

-Tu respuesta debió ser: "Castaño Miel" ¿Qué acaso no sabes diferenciar entre un color u otro?

Me sentí tan avergonzada y a la vez quería ahorcarla.

-¡Claro que sí sé diferenciarlos! ¡Llevo 4 años en este negocio, y no voy a permitir que una mocosa cómo tú me diga que es lo que debo o no debo hacer, muchas gracias!

Sentí tanta rabia… ¡Era increíble que me trate así! ¡Apenas empezábamos a conocernos! Rika se mostró impasible mientras que Takato le daba señas a Takuya y Zoe para que se acercaran.

Finalmente, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ves que tan sencillo es aprender a defenderse?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Ocurre algo? –Pregunta Zoe apoyando su brazo en mi hombro.

Rika le dirigió una mirada cómplice.

-Nada, sólo que ciertas cosas cambiarán… Sólo es cuestión de tiempo –Guiñó el ojo y yo no supe que WTF estaban hablando.

-¿Saben? Es descortés mantener conversaciones secretas entre terceras personas… -Comenté tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Mi comentario debió ser muy chistoso, puesto que todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Vamos, Mimi… Sé divertida –Aconsejó Takuya-. No debes tomarte las cosas tan en serio, no es nada grave.

Su aptitud despreocupada comenzaba a contagiarme por completo.

-¡Oigan! –Exclamó de repente Zoe-. ¿Se saben el chiste del Agumón y Piyomón?

Comencé a sentirme más segura, era sorprendente conocer nuevas personas.

**(Tai)**

-Vamos amigo, déjame ayudarte… -Ofreció Davis.

-No –Gruñí-. Déjame solo.

-Sería una vil mentira si te dijéramos que sí –Espetó Izzy, buscando algo de alcohol en su mochila-. Ya es hora de medir tus acciones, estás demente –Trató de bromear mientras trabajaba en mi lastimosa mano. El hedor del alcohol me repugnaba bastante y el dolor que sentía cuando me lo rociaban en la herida no tenía precio, pero luego recordé que un simple corte en la palma no era nada en comparación a otro tipo de dolor.

_Mimi _–Empezó nuevamente mi preocupación de verla segura y protegerla.

¿Porqué me preocupaba tanto por ella?

¿Porqué me sacrificaba en algunas cosas?

_La Quiero… _Pero, ¿Qué tan fuerte son mis sentimientos hacia ella?

-Ya está, sólo faltaría vendarte la herida –Concluyó Izzy.

-Déjalo, puedo hacerlo yo –Y antes de protestar, le quité la venda de la mano y mientras me miraba al espejo, comencé a cubrirme toscamente la herida.

Había pasado cómo 20 minutos del pequeño incidente y no habíamos salido del baño. Todavía me tambaleaba ligeramente, pero estaba consciente: Gracias a que digerí mayor cantidad de agua, pude mantenerme sobrio. O mejor dicho, Davis no paraba de ofrecerme agua. Quería hablar con la Princesita, que me explicara que carajo pasaba y porqué estaba en los brazos del mariquita de Matt.

Esbocé una gran sonrisa, ¡Cuánto pagaría por ver a Sora llorando por él! Oh, diablos… Definitivamente, eso no tendría precio. Me pregunté si en serio las mujeres son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa estando despechadas buscando venganza… Con un poco de suerte, podría ver a ambos pelearse delante de todos los invitados.

-¿De que te ríes, camarada? ¡Sabes que es de mala educación reírse de chistes que no son contados! –Bromeó Davis mejorando su entusiasmo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Descuida, no es tan importante. Imagino cosas que serían geniales si pasaran… Nada más.

Dicho esto, encaminé la marcha hasta la puerta, unos cuántos destellos de luces iluminaron mi rostro, por poco me quedo ciego; música estridente… Diversa variedad de comida y personas que ni conozco: Recordé bruscamente que estaba en una fiesta.

¿Qué digo? ¡Adoro las fiestas! Pero sólo el hecho de que esta es una fiesta… Organizada por _él…_ Me dan nauseas y unas increíbles ganas de golpearlo.

-Ah, aquí estas –Murmuró interfiriendo en mi camino.

Arqueé las cejas: De seguro que lo invoqué.

-¿Qué quieres, Ishida? –Inquirí bruscamente. Ya ni nos hablábamos, vivíamos en diferentes mundos. Nuestras conversaciones se limitaban en nuestras novias, en los problemas del Digi-Mundo y en las tareas.

Se veía cansado, afeminadamente vestido y cansado. Me pregunté si tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño, o si estaba lo suficiente ebrio cómo para verse así.

-¿Has visto a Mimi?

El sólo hecho de haberme preguntado precisamente _eso _incrementó más mis ganas de darle un puñetazo; inconscientemente troné mis dedos, dispuesto para la pelea, pero el aclaramiento de garganta que hizo Izzy me recordó que aún no tenía permiso de golpearlo… _Todavía._

Mimi y yo teníamos una serie de tratos: Entre esos estaba todo el derecho de golpear cuánto quisiera a la pareja del otro cuando terminaran. El problema era que el afeminado y la princesa aún no habían roto. Pero yo, Tai Kamiya… Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no serán buenas para separarlos.

-No, no la he visto.

-Ahh, está bien. Bueno, disfruta de la fiesta - Agachó la mirada y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero no pude contenerme:

-Caray, Matt… ¿Cómo es posible que ella, siendo tu novia no sepas ni en donde está? –Sonreí fúnebre-. ¿O es que ya hay problemas entre ustedes?

Entrecerró los ojos, cayendo en mi juego: Si al menos no puedo matarlo a golpes, entonces me conformaré con hacerle la noche imposible.

-De eso, nada. Mimi y yo somos muy felices…

Bufé ruidosamente.

-Sí, claro… No lo dudo. ¿Entonces, porqué la abandonaste en su Aniversario ayer, eh? –Lo taladré con la mirada-. Y hablando de ayer, ¿Qué hacías con mi novia anoche?

Retrocedió incrédulo. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa y algo de…Temor. Sonreí para mis adentros, éste juego se acabaría tarde o temprano y muy pronto cortaría triunfalmente con Sora.

-¿Q-qué pregunta es ésa? ¡Sora es mi mejor amiga! ¿Qué crees que le haría?

-¡Pues, no lo sé! –Exploté finalmente-. Anda, dímelo tú… ¿Coquetearle, besarle… _Llevándola a la cama?_

Sus ojos se endurecieron. Era más que seguro que había dado en el blanco, pero por algún motivo desconocido, no quería revelarlo. ¿Por qué ambos se empeñaban en engañarnos? ¿No era más fácil cortar con nosotros? ¿O es que eran lo suficientemente cobardes cómo para enfrentarnos?

Izzy y Davis todavía estaban expectantes detrás de mi espalda, dudando entre intervenir o no, les dirigí una mirada en donde quedaba bien en claro que no quería intervenciones: Era ahora o nunca

-No sé de que me hablas, Tai –Intentó serenarse, pero detecté cierta nota de vacilación en su voz-. Realmente… ¿Crees que engañaría a Mimi, a mi novia? –Sonrió burlón-. Mimi es mil veces mejor que ella… ¿Porqué tendría que engañarla?

Okay, esa historia ni de huelga de hambre me la trago. ¡Cuánto daría para que Sora escuchara esas palabras! ¡Pero que desgraciado es Matt! Mimi _no _es ningún juguete y a partir de ahora, la protegeré más que nunca.

-No creo en tus palabras, ya creo que ni valen,Yamato –Espeté con veneno.

-¡No me llames Yamato, idiota! –Bramó acercándose más hacia mi rostro. Y si vuelve a acercarse tratando de intimidarme, le patearé su casi inexistente trasero…

-¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Hijo de puta, no te vuelvas a acercar más a Mimi! –Empecé a estrangularlo ya perdiendo el control.

Mis amigos trataban de liberarlo, pero era inútil.

Poco a poco, el rostro de Ishida estaba del rojo al morado y me golpeaba la cara y los hombros para mofarse de mi agarre.

¿Mimi me perdonaría si logro eliminar a Matt? Mmm, aunque… Si llegara a matarlo, no podría disfrutar de ella estando yo en prisión…

-¡Tai Yagami! –Exclamó aterrorizada mi noviecita-. ¿Q-qué crees que h-haces? ¡Suéltalo en este instante! –Se acercó a nosotros intentando separarnos y pude ver con gran satisfacción su húmedo rostro y sus ojos hinchados.

Sonreí macabramente: Había llorado. _Y mucho._

Y sin más retiré con gran satisfacción mis manos de su cuello para contemplar las salvajes marcas que le había dejado. Matt respiraba cómo un pez afuera del agua y sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero eso no dio motivo para que no me dedicara una mirada gélida.

Sora empezó a cotorrearme qué cómo era posible que hiciera semejante escena, que pude haberlo matado, que era su mejor amigo y bla bla bla bla.

-Déjalo, Sora… Ya me las pagará –Prometió el rubio y arqueé las cejas: Que lo intentara a ver.

-¡Y tú no me estés hablando! –Gruñó ella-. ¡Eres un patán! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Caray, ¡Era hermoso verlos pelear!

-¿S-Sora? –Se extrañó Matt tratando de mantener un tono jovial-. ¿De que hablas?

Mi novia se enrojeció de la rabia.

-No te hagas el tonto, hablo del "Espectáculo" que hiciste hace unos momentos…

-¿Espectáculo? –Su cara de incredulidad aumentó y supe que se estaba haciendo el loco.

-¡Sí, espectáculo! –Chilló-. ¡Sacaste a bailar a Mimi y…! –Se calló bruscamente al percatarse otra vez de mi presencia.

Fruncí el ceño. Caray, sí que hay personas bobas a la hora de engañar…

-¿Y…? –Alentó Matt triunfante. Concluí que esto también era un tipo de venganza para ella.

-N-no tienes derecho –Murmuró apenada.

Estaba realmente sopesando la grandiosa oportunidad de dejarla, pero me vine interrumpido por Matt:

-Oh, perdona… ¿Dices que no tengo _derecho _de bailar con mi propia _Novia _? ¿Es eso lo que estas tratando de decirme?

Sora levantó la mirada con los ojos cristalinos, pero con el ceño fruncido.

Me pareció el momento de intervenir:

-¿Es eso cierto, primor? –Actué cómo un novio preocupado-. Eso me daría a entender que estas celosa… Dime, ¿Tienes algo que contarme? –Esto último inquirí con furia.

Pude verla indecisa.

-N-no, ¿De que hablas, amor? –Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero la mostró temblorosa-. Sabes que te amo, de eso no hay duda –Se lanzó a mis brazos y la rodeé con los míos. Pude ver la mirada asesina de Matt y eso me animó a seguirle el juego.

-Entonces… ¿Porqué estas celosa de lo que hagan nuestros mejores amigos? –Inquirí mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Ellos son novios, sabes que tienen todo el derecho de hacer lo que les plazca… -Concluí tratando sin éxito de creerme esas palabras para mí.

-Lo sé, amor… Perdóname –Dicho esto empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

La mirada de Matt se suavizó y pude ver algo de culpa en ella.

-¡Hermano! –Exclamó T.K acercándonos. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Sora llorar-. Ahh… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Matt se encogió de hombros, ahora despreocupado.

-¿Qué tal,T.K? ¿Va todo bien? –Le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Sí. Acabo de ver a Mimi –Murmuró alegre y yo me paralicé-. ¿Qué crees? ¡Ha hecho nuevos amigos!

Tal noticia nos tomó realmente por sorpresa. Volteé para ver a Davis y a Izzy, pero ya no estaban detrás de mí. Miré al frente y los localicé sentados en un sofá rojo con Yolei y Kari. Mi hermana se secaba las lágrimas con el torso de su mano.

-¿Mimi? _¿Amigos? _–Inquirió incrédulo-. ¿Qué tipo de amigos?

El traidor se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que son 4 (2 chicos y 2 chicas) son Niños Elegidos y estudian en nuestra prepa.

Matt asimiló la situación por un instante.

-¡Oh, se me olvidaba! –Recordó de repente-. ¿Dónde está ella, TK? Satome me llamó y me pidió que la buscara…

-¿Le ocurrió algo a la Sra. Tachikawa? –No pude evitar preguntar-. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Ambos hermanos me miraron por un instante. Matt se debatía entre contarme o no.

-La verdad, sí. Su papá llegó hace unos minutos a la casa, todo golpeado y herido. Le robaron todo el dinero que había ganado en los bares y su salario del trabajo –Se encogió de hombros, aunque se veía preocupado-. Mimi siempre le ha dicho que no se la viva apostando, trae problemas… Ya ves.

-No puede ser… -Negué apenado. Mimi sufriría mucho si se entera.

-Si llegas a verla antes que yo, te agradecería si le dijeras –Me miró de reojo-. Me parece que ella tiene más afinidad contigo… Y son mejores amigos, así que eso no supone ningún problema.

Asentí pensando en lo que tendría que decirle.

-Bueno, yo… Voy a buscarla –Declaré.

Sora se apartó de mí.

-¿P-puedo acompañarte? –Murmuró débilmente-. Después de todo, es mi mejor amiga…

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Matt volvió a replicar:

-No. Tenemos que hablar, Sora –Se cruzó de brazos.

Ella lo miró esperanzada.

Les dirigí una última mirada a ambos y juré venganza.

Caminé un par de zancadas y T.K me detuvo.

-Discúlpate con Kari –Espetó-. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, fui yo el de la idea de venir hasta acá.

Rodé ojos.

-No voy a disculparme con ella, y mucho menos si tú me lo pides –Desafié-. ¿Quién te crees que eres al pedirme algo así?

-¡Soy su novio! –Afirmó con furia.

-¡Me vale un cuerno! ¡Todos los Ishidas son iguales, aléjate de mi hermana!

Ese comentario pareció ofenderle.

-Escúchame bien: Yo jamás, _jamás _engañaría a Kari.

Bufé.

-Primera etapa: Negación…

T.K levantó el puño, dispuesto a golpearme y no me moví ni un cm. Si llegara a tocarme, lo lamentaría con ganas…

Kari pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

-¡Hermano, T.K! ¿Qué ocurre?

Bajó el puño rápidamente al percatarse de su presencia y de su angustiosa mirada.

-Ehh, nada… Cielo, sólo estábamos… Ehh –Tartamudeaba apenado y decidí ayudarle.

-Sólo me quería golpear, Kari. Nada grave, ya sabes –Me encogí de hombros-. No deberías tener a un novio patán cómo él. Después de todo, se apellida Ishida…

-Hermano… -Murmuró llorosa, le sequé un par de lágrimas.

-Ya, hablaremos en la casa. Tengo que buscar a Mimi, ¿La has visto?

Pareció alegrarse de dirigirle por fin la palabra sin dejo de enojo.

-Sí, la última vez que la vi, estaba bebiendo en esa esquina –Y señaló a donde creía que estaba.

Asentí.

-Okey, estaba… ¿Bebiendo? –Grité de improviso. Ambos se sobresaltaron-. Con permiso… -Murmuré rabioso.

Maldita sea, ¿Qué esa mujer no aprende a controlarse de una jodida vez?

**(Mimi)**

Encontramos un buen sitio para sentarnos y hablar a gusto. Cada vez me convencía más que había hecho la elección correcta al estar junto a ellos. Nos llevábamos increíble, y ya Rika no me parecía tan mal persona.

-Y dime, Mimi… ¿Tienes novio? –Ronroneó con entusiasmo Zoe.

Me sonrojé.

-Bueno… Sí, pero…

-…No te gusta tanto cómo tu mejor amigo –Completó Rika a la vez que tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¡Rika! –Exclamó Zoe avergonzada y Takuya estalló en risas.

Fue inevitable reírme: Había acertado. Rika tenía un don increíble para sonsacar información y descubrir la verdad.

Sin embargo, mi mente revoloteaba. Si en serio me gusta Tai… ¿Cómo es posible que aún me guste Matt?

Pero, ¿Qué digo? ¡A Matt es el que quiero! ¡Empecé a tener algo con Tai por venganza! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que terminara gustándome igual –o incluso más que mi propio novio?

-¿Estas b-bien, Mimi? –Preguntó tímidamente Takato y lo miré con ternura. Cuando tenga mi propio hijo, espero que sea igual de adorable que él.

-Sí, claro… Por supuesto –Esbocé una sonrisa-. Y tienes razón, Rika: Me gusta mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo terminar con mi novio.

Arqueó las cejas y me miraron expectantes.

-¿Y porqué no puedes terminar con él? –Rompió el silencio Zoe-. ¿Te tiene amenazada? ¿Te maltrata? ¡Denúncialo a la policía!

Me reí pese a que hablaba en serio. Aunque imaginarme la escena de "¡Auxilio, policía! Mi novio me engaña con mi mejor amiga" debe ser divertido…

-No, que va –Negué con la cabeza-. No es eso, es sólo que mi novio me engaña con mi mejor amiga…

Y al parecer, activé las "Palabras Mágicas", puesto que los 4 se atragantaron de cerveza y me miraron cómo si fuese la primera vez que lo hicieran: Zoe se quedó con la boca abierta, y Rika frunció el ceño, preparándose para pelear:

-¿Dices que… Tu _mejor amiga _se revuelca cómo la propia puta en la cama con tu novio? –Inquirió con la voz más inexpresiva que pudo y se me heló la sangre de tan sólo oírla.

-Ehh, sí. Pero está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrada… -Murmuré débilmente. Hablar de eso me era más difícil que ninguna otra cosa.

Rika golpeó con furia la mesa y yo me sobresalté.

-¡Maldita sea, eso no está bien! –Gruñó y vi cómo Zoe asentía temblorosa. Takuya y Takato nos miraban impasibles, sin ánimo alguno de intervenir-. ¿Qué "Está bien"? –Remedó sarcástica-. ¿Porqué dices que está bien? ¿Qué acaso no te valoras cómo mujer? ¿Cómo es posible que estés acostumbrada a semejante falta de respeto?

-Rika… -Habló Zoe con voz gélida y ésta finalmente se calló-. Conozco a Mimi y sé que tal vez pudo tener sus razones para permitirlo. Ella no es ése tipo de personas, Rika. Ella es cómo nosotras.

Le agradecí en silencio a Zoe por sus palabras y eso pareció calmar un poco a su amiga.

-Y ahora, Mimi… Por favor, cuéntanos la historia –Pidió con sus expresivos ojos verdes-. Queremos ayudarte, en lo que sea. Para eso son los amigos,¿No?

Miré sus rostros, los chicos asentían y Rika no parpadeaba. Su total atención me alentó a confiar ciegamente en ellos.

Les conté de todo: De cómo comenzó la apuesta, de mis anteriores relaciones interpersonales, de cómo me hice novia de Matt y cómo me empezó a gustar Tai… _De todo. _Rika fruncía el ceño cuando comencé a narrarle cómo fue exactamente que me traicionó la que se hacía llamar "Mi mejor amiga"

-Entonces… ¿Ella empezó todo esto? –Preguntó Zoe incapaz de creerlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-En realidad, le debo demasiado a Tai, el fue quién tuvo el Valor de decírmelo; Obviamente yo no le creí a la primera, pero… -Me interrumpí al recordar esas escenas con total nitidez.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? –Apremió Zoe-. Por favor, no pares. Es increíble que te haya pasado algo así…

Asentí de acuerdo.

-Bueno… -Murmuré avergonzada-. Taichi siempre ha sido muy impulsivo en todo lo que hace, de modo que cuando no obtiene lo que se propone, lo consigue a la fuerza… -Rika arqueó las cejas en protesta y me apresuré a aclarar-. No, no, a pesar de todo, él siempre ha sido una buena persona y yo lo conozco… -Sonreí tontamente-. En fin, ése día recuerdo que peleábamos de costumbre, me dijo que terminara con Matt, que ése desgraciado lo único que quería era hacerme sufrir y hacerme la vida miserable…

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo –Asintió Rika-. Me cae bien tu amigo…

Sonreí ladinamente.

-Luego me enfurecí con él y es que no tenía mucho sentido, el sólo era mi amigo y siempre le agradecí cuando me protegía. Pero esa vez fue diferente… Recuerdo que estábamos en mi cuarto, mis padres no estaban –Puntualicé y mis nuevos amigos con cara de pícaros, ya se imaginaban lo que venía-. Y en un impulso, así sin más… Me-me besó –Sentía mis mejillas arder de tan sólo recordarlo y comencé a añorar esos tiempos-. Me sentía en las nubes, y a la vez muy confundida… Hacía un par de años que anhelaba sus labios y ahora viene a hacer mis deseos realidad; teníamos en ese entonces 12 años –Aclaré viendo sus confundidos rostros-. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, puesto que no quería detenerlo y siguió con lo suyo; perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente estábamos haciendo, ya nos encontrábamos metidos en la cama, semi-desnudos y enfrascados en nuestra burbuja de ensoñación. A partir de ese momento, lo deseaba y lo quería más que nunca y supe que me volvería adicta a sus labios y habilidosas manos –Me enrojecí recordando y tomé un poco de ponche antes de proseguir-. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo "Siempre te quise, pero fui un idiota y nunca fui capaz de decírtelo" –Rika esbozó una enorme sonrisa y Zoe chilló de satisfacción un "Aww!"-. Mi corazón se derritió en ese momento –Esbocé una tonta sonrisa y me importó muy poco si ya empezaba a decir puras cursilerías-. Y tan sólo pude articular un "Yo también" porque enseguida devoró mis labios y volvió a mordisquearme el cuello. Cómo no había nadie más, pude permitirme gemir sin remordimientos; todo lo que hacía se sentía endemoniadamente bien y ni siquiera me sentí culpable por traicionar a Matt, es más… ¡Ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente! –Exclamé feliz-. Y ahora que lo recuerdo… Cada vez que me acuesto con él, ni siquiera pienso en Matt, porque sé que en realidad él es un cabrón que se acuesta con mi puta mejor amiga.

-¡Mimi! –Exclamó Zoe entre risas y nos reímos. Zoe pareció sentirse satisfecha.

-Y luego… ¿Sucedió algo más? –Preguntó animado Takuya y me avergoncé por saber que él también había escuchado mi relato.

-Pues, sí –Murmuré-. Luego de lo de anoche, amanecimos acurrucados en mi cama. Eran las 10:30am y me despertó con un beso en la coronilla. Olvidé cerrar las cortinas anoche y el sol del día me pegó en toda la cara –Hice una mueca recordando esa molesta sensación-. Se reía de mí, puesto que había colocado según él "Una cara muy graciosa" –Hice gestos de comillas en mis dedos, todos me miraban contentos-. Me aparté de él mientras le pegaba con la almohada diciéndole que yo no era ninguna payasa –Reí al recordarlo-. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me quitó la almohada y se abalanzó hacia mí. Cómo estábamos, ehh… Desnudos –Me sonrojé con fuerza-. Pude notar con firmeza su "Entusiasmo" en mi entrepierna…

Los chicos soltaron alaridos de burla mientras que Zoe estaba igual o más roja que yo. Rika parecía más interesada:

-¿Entonces, volvieron a hacerlo?

Asentí penosa.

Takuya estalló en risas y pude ver a Takato más alegre.

-Bueno, entonces no resultaste salir embarazada –Tanteó Rika.

Negué.

-Todavía no me había desarrollado del todo, a los 13 años fue cuando me vino la regla –Afirmé mientras recordaba-. Y cómo sólo me dura 3 días… -Me encogí de hombros.

Ambas chicas se quejaron en protesta.

-¡Ahh! ¡Que suertuda! ¡La mía me tarda 5 días! –Se quejó Zoe.

-A mí me tarda por 6, y no me quejo de ello, Zoe –Esbozó una sonrisa-. Así que tuviste tu primera relación sexual a los 12… Que interesante.

-¡Rika! –Exclamó malhumorada.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Sólo quiero averiguar… Nada más.

Sacudió la cabeza y proseguí:

-Y así fue cómo pasó… Ya llevamos 4 años en esto –Me entristecí de repente-. Y cada vez que estamos juntos, me confundo más… I Mean, lo quiero. Pero Matt es cómo… Una sombra, un fantasma –Gesticulé con mis manos-. Y así también es con Matt, no puedo dejar de pensar en Tai… Me volveré loca –Suspiré dando por terminado mi relato.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Rika habló:

-No es locura, es sólo la culpa –Concluyó sabiamente-. La culpa puede llegar a ser una gran molestia, lo sé. Lo mejor que debes hacer… Es tomar una decisión –Me miró bruscamente-. Sólo decide con quién quieres estar y te ahorrarás muchas cosas.

-Es que ya he tomado mis decisiones –Comenté desanimada-. Y ninguna ha sido la correcta, siempre escojo lo peor.

Se incorporó con fuerza.

-¿Vas a dejar que otros elijan por ti? –Inquirió desafiante.

La miré asustada: Me recuerda a Tai cuando se enoja conmigo.

-Ahh, yo…

-¡Rika! –Se incorporó Zoe exasperada-. Déjala ya… _Contrólate._

La taladró con la mirada y me pregunté cómo es que Zoe la tolera y no le tenga tanto miedo.

Y no faltó mucho para que me incorporara de sorpresa, puesto que Tai ya se encontraba al lado de ella.

-Hola –Saludó y Zoe se paralizó al verlo. Rika dio muestras de genuino interés. Tai se extrañó al ver a Takuya y a Takato; habrá pensando lo mismo que yo: Se parecen mucho.

-Hola, ¿Buscas a alguien? –Se atrevió a preguntar Rika y mi corazón latía con fuerza. _Hablando del Rey de Roma…_

-De hecho, sí –Hizo una mueca para luego relajarse-. ¿Son tus amigos, Mimi?

Su respuesta me extrañó, pero aún más su calmada aptitud… Él no es así. Bueno, en la mayoría de las veces no.

Asentí con cuidado, asintió en respuesta.

-Bueno, gracias por cuidarla esta noche –Les dirigió a todos una sonrisa que el grupo aceptó con gusto-. Me llamo Tai Kamiya y…

Se interrumpió al oír las estridentes risas de Takuya. A Zoe le brillaron los ojos, Takato sonreía cómo un hermoso bebé y la cara de Rika era de pura ironía.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos, gracias. Mimi se ha pasado casi toda la noche contándonos de ti…

La fulminé con la mirada y alzó su cerveza en señal de un brindis para luego beberse un buen sorbo. Taichi me comía con la mirada y traía una cara pícara; para mí eso no era muy buena señal.

-Oh, vaya. Mejor así, me ahorraría entonces el porqué tengo que llevármela.

Me sonrojé con fuerza y me sentí un poco indignada. ¿A que cree que juega?

Zoe soltó una risita y Takuya asintió animado, Rika parecía más que divertida.

-Bien, entonces ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer… Adelante, toda tuya –Concluyó.

La sonrisa de mi amigo se ensanchó y estuve a punto de decirle a Rika que midiera sus palabras; puesto que Taichi todo lo toma tan literal.

-Ven aquí, Mimi –Me extendió su mano izquierda mientras me miraba con ternura-. Nos vamos.

-¿A-a donde? –Pregunté desconfiada. Estábamos "peleados" y todavía teníamos tantas cosas de que hablar… Quería hablarle de tantas cosas.

-A tu casa, ¿A donde más? –Se encogió travieso de hombros y mis nuevos amigos lanzaron miradas pícaras. Takuya se destornillaba de la risa.

Me mordí el labio. Ciertamente haber recordado lo que hacíamos juntos en mi _cama _empezó gradualmente a excitarme. Mmm, no me molestaría en nada pasar el domingo juntos…

-De acuerdo –Murmuré mientras tomaba su mano. Miré su otra mano y solté un grito: La tenía vendada-. ¿Q-qué le pasó a tu…?

-Un tonto incidente –Aclaró-. Bien, despídete de tus amigos, yo esperaré.

Asentí contenta y me despedí de todos. Zoe me abrazó e intercambiamos e-mails y números de teléfono, lo mismo hice con Takuya, quién me abrazó con fuerza y me murmuró divertido: "Ya sabes… Usa protección" ; de la vergüenza que tenía, me despedí torpemente de Takato, quién ya estaba más confiado y animado. Al principio dudé en abrazar a Rika, pero antes de pensar en otra cosa, me apremió:

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, ve –Aseguró con la sonrisa en alto-. Ya nos veremos el lunes… Cuídate –Dicho esto, me ofreció su mano y no dudé en estrecharla.

Inconscientemente –O por la libre costumbre que tenía cuando estábamos solos-, entrelacé la mano de Tai con la mía y empezamos a andar. Me despedí con la mano cuando estábamos cerca de la salida. Me sentía tan feliz… Había hecho nuevos amigos y al parecer Tai no estaba molesto conmigo, y era tanta mi felicidad, que si tenía motivos para despreciarlo, ahora eso quedó en el pasado.

Miré disimuladamente nuestras manos unidas, contemplándolas. Me sentía tan acostumbrada a su calor y a su presencia que ya no me abornochaba, era completamente natural para mí.

Miré alrededor, todavía había mucha gente bailando y pasando un buen rato. No hubo rastros de mis antiguos acompañantes ni mucho menos de mi novio; por lo que regresé mi vista al frente.

Tai soltó mi mano y ya empezaba a protestar, pero me di cuenta que sólo quería que primero pasara yo a la salida; me sentí cómo una dama y… La culpa me invadió al recordar cómo bailaba con Yamato y me decía que Taichi no era ningún caballero. Sentí rabia de mí misma, ¿Porqué no valoraba lo que mi mejor amigo hacía por mí? Debería darme vergüenza…

-Entonces… ¿La pasaste bien, verdad? –Sonrió ladinamente y yo buscaba desesperadamente agarrar nuevamente su mano.

-S-sí, ¿Cuándo llegaste a la fiesta? –No pude evitar preguntar, ya temiendo lo peor.

-Pues… Fíjate que llegué casi al mismo tiempo en el que tu _novio _te sacó a _bailar._

Tomamos el ascensor y me estrujaba los cesos para ver que contestarle. Nos vi reflejados en el espejo, mi aspecto no lucía tan mal; sólo se me había caído un poco el maquillaje y mi cabello estaba un poco alborotado, pero pasable. De pronto recordé uno de los primeros comentarios de Rika y finalmente le di la razón: Ese tinte en realidad parecía maltratar mi cabello… Y ya me estaba cansando del rosa.

Mientras imaginaba que color de cabello se vería mejor en mí –Que no fuese mi cabello natural-, vi reflejado el rostro de Tai… Lucía claramente preocupado y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Q-que tienes? –Exclamé asustada, odiaba verlo triste y haría lo que fuera para que volviera a sonreír.

Me miró largamente, y sin más lo abracé con fuerza. Me conmovió vernos a nosotros así, abrazados y quise quedarme así con él, para toda la vida.

-Nada, no es nada –Negó de manera muy poco convincente.

-Claro que sí, a mí no me engañas –Murmuré mientras me separaba un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos-. Te conozco, Taichi…

Y me alegró reconocer que así era: _Lo conozco perfectamente. _Era una gran ventaja y era maravilloso haberle conocido de todas las formas humanas posibles.

El ascensor se abrió para nosotros y a regañadientes lo solté para salirnos, algunas personas del hotel nos miraban curiosas, por lo que pude sonreír un poco.

-¿Prefieres irte en taxi, o caminando? –Ofreció decaído.

-Prefiero que me digas que demonios te ocurre –Espeté-. ¡Habla, dime algo!

Desvió mi mirada y mi indignación subía alentada.

¿Porqué a los hombres les cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos?

De pronto, sentí que me faltaba algo: ¿En donde está mi…?

-¡Mimi! –Exclamó Yolei corriendo a nuestro lado-. ¡Por poco te olvidas de esto!

Agradecida, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta; le murmuré por debajito:

-Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a Tai?

-¿A Tai? –Se extrañó-. Que yo sepa, nada. ¿Qué podría pasarle? La última vez que lo vi estaba normal…

-Pues, ya ves, ahora no –Repliqué-. Dime, ¿Tuvo algo que ver con Sora? Porque si es así, regreso hasta allá arriba y…

-No, no, que va –Negó frenéticamente-. Desde que llegaron a la fiesta, no se han vuelto a ver; dudo mucho que sea eso.

Su respuesta no me convenció del todo, pero tuve que creerle de momento.

-Vale, está bien –Suspiré resignada-. Un placer verte hoy, Yolei. Nos vemos en clases…

-Ahh, ¿No podríamos salir mañana con los chicos? –Preguntó desanimada.

-No, creo que no saldré mañana –Mentí-. Ya sabes, tarea…

-¿Tarea? Pero, ¡Mimi…!

-Tengo mis razones, ¿Ok? –Traté de no sonar tan brusca, pero no lo logré-. Ahora… Adiós. Cuídate.

Y así sin más me marché con Tai. No habíamos avanzado ni cuatro pasos hasta que volvió a repetirme.

-¿Taxi o a pie?

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Me vas a decir finalmente que es lo que te pasa?

Pareció meditarlo.

-No, no hay tiempo.

-Pues en ese caso, elijo irnos a pie y sacarás un tiempo para explicarme –Porfié.

Rechinó los dientes y pude saborear mi victoria en silencio. Miré la hora: 10:58pm, mientras empezábamos a andar, me preguntaba el porqué quería ir a mi casa, pero no quise preguntárselo. Y… ¿Si quería pasar la noche conmigo? Volví a sonrojarme, mi madre no tendría problemas… Y mi padre sólo replicaría si habría olvidado su cepillo dental…; mis padres lo adoraban con locura y nunca nos han negado nada: Si queríamos salir a alguna parte sin que nadie se entere, ellos guardarían el secreto, si quería invitarlo a comer a mi casa y que pase unas horas en ella, ellos estarían encantados; y si también quería quedarme una que otra noche en casa de Tai…; luego se me vino la idea a la cabeza de que también esto podría ser una confabulación de mis padres para que mi mejor amigo y yo quedáramos juntos. Fruncí el ceño, tenía bastante sentido…

-Te quiero –Soltó de repente y si no fuera porque sujetó con fuerza mi mano, ya me hubiera quedado atrás-. Sabes que es así, y que jamás le diría esto a nadie, ni siquiera a ella se lo digo sinceramente… Todo contigo es especial y diferente, por eso te quiero.

-Taichi… -Murmuré entre lágrimas mientras buscaba su mirada-. Y-yo también te quiero, Taichi. P-perdóname –Me aferré a su brazo y enterré mi cara en él. Me acarició con el cabello con su mano sana, sin dejar de caminar.

No paraba de sollozar… ¡Estaba tan contenta, y a la vez preocupada! Por fin me había confesado sus sentimientos y yo… Yo no supe que hacer. Me daba miedo arriesgarme, aún sabiendo que el que no arriesga no gana… Y yo no quería perder. No quería perderlo.

Mientras meditaba y me hundía más en mis pensamientos todavía apoyada en su brazo, prosiguió:

-No espero que me contestes que lo dejarás o algo parecido, no. Soy tu mejor amigo y nunca debí tratarte así… No tengo derecho, no soy tu novio –Soltó con resentimiento y quise replicarle que por mí podía serlo; ¡Odiaba que me hablara de ésa manera!-. Haré lo te plazca… Porque te quiero, porque te adoro –No hizo falta mirarlo a la cara, pues ya sabía que se estaba ruborizando-. Lo que sí te voy a exigir es que no juegues con los sentimientos de los demás, Mimi. En especial, los míos –Puntualizó-. Si supieras cuántas ganas tuve de matar a tu novio esta noche…

-Ya, no digas más –Me separé de él maravillada y nos detuvimos en medio de la casi desierta calle-. ¿Me darías un pequeño tiempo para decidirme con quién quiero estar? –Le supliqué mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

La luz de la luna nos iluminaba y vi por un segundo el cielo estampado de estrellas; totalmente hermoso.

-Sí, claro –Aceptó mientras bajaba la mirada.

Le tomé la barbilla, obligado a mirarme mientras determinaba el tiempo necesario para poder estar con él: Quería aprender a ser una gran persona y una maravillosa novia, mejorar un poco en mis estudios y probar mi suerte en la música; si llegara a cumplir todo eso en mi determinado tiempo… Ya nadie podría detenerme, estaríamos libres y satisfechos de nuestra prometida venganza.

Toqué su rostro con delicadeza, cerró sus ojos ante mi tacto y quise besarlo…

Pero, el tiempo siempre había sido un gran problema para nosotros…

¿Podemos transformar algo que estaba en contra, a nuestro favor?

Quise averiguarlo.

_Me quería… _¡Realmente me quería! ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podía llegar a ser posible en mi vida?

Si en verdad me quiere, si en verdad logra esperarme por el tiempo que le diga…

Abrió los ojos y se metió mi pulgar en su boca. Gemí mientras sentía su lengua y empezaba a chuparlo lascivamente. Fugazmente recordé que la paciencia no era la principal virtud de mi _amante_, por lo que comenzaba a retirar mi dedo mientras le aseguraba que ya había decidido el tiempo de mi petición.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué me dices? –Sonrío melancólicamente-. Necesito saberlo cuánto antes.

Asentí.

-¿De veras que me prometerás que estarás conmigo durante ese tiempo? ¿Qué me querrás siempre a tu lado? –Insistí poniéndole más énfasis en lo segundo-. ¿Qué, aunque, hipotéticamente cambie por completo mi aptitud y mi apariencia… No me dejarás por nadie más? ¡Prométemelo, por favor! –Supliqué al borde de las lágrimas.

Me miró con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de lo intensa que estaba siendo al querer que me prometiera todo eso, pero… Las promesas son deudas, y Taichi es tan valeroso y le importa demasiado su honor cómo para no cumplirlas… Luego me arrepentí de ello; ¿Qué tal si sólo se queda conmigo por pura lástima y para cumplir únicamente con su palabra?

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó haciéndose el interesado.

Asentí y que fuera lo que Dios quiera de nosotros:

-2 meses.

-…

Al principio, temí su violenta reacción. Pero sólo soltó mi mano y me miró perplejo, desvié la mirada; pues ni yo podía aguantar tanto tiempo pero quise asegurar primero mi futuro y mi mejorar mi persona, después podré estar con él sin temor alguno.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces; comprendí que ése era el nuevo modo para intentar tranquilizarse y yo le agradecí en silencio por ello: No tenía duda de que estaba haciendo lo mejor de su parte para mejorar su tosco carácter.

-Oye, ¿2 meses? –Trató de bromear con el tiempo, pero luego supo que no podía-. Vale, está bien… 2 meses –Asintió con pesar.

-P-perdón –Murmuré débilmente-. Pero, en serio necesito algo de tiempo, yo…

-No estoy dispuesto a replicar eso –Aseguró con una temblorosa sonrisa y supe que a pesar de todo, hablaba en serio-. Lo que sí espero es que cumplas tu palabra… Que decidas con quién quieres estar en cuestión de 2 meses. A cambio yo cumpliré con dejarte tranquila y no reclamarte nada hasta después de los 2 meses, sí es que aún no has sabido elegir –Arqueó las cejas.

-¿Insinúas que no sé lo quiero, incluso después de 2 meses? –Ronroneé mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Eso pareció encenderlo.

-Puede ser –Admitió mientras se acercaba más a mí-. En 2 meses suelen pasar muchas cosas…

-…Pero eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti –Completé sonrojada, intentando mantener el mismo tono sexy de antes.

Su mirada se tornó triunfante y asintió. Me mareé dulcemente con su cercanía, y abrí la boca para fundirme en sus labios… Pero se apartó de mí. Cuando quise protestar, señaló una solitaria banca y fuimos a sentarnos en ella. Instantáneamente crucé las piernas y erguí mi postura cuando me sentaba, meras costumbres. En cambio, mi acompañante se desparramó en la silla con los brazos abiertos y apoyados en cada extremo de la banca y con las piernas algo separadas; sonreí animada: ¿Cómo es que me pudo gustar alguien tan diferente a lo que siempre creí que sería mi futuro "Príncipe"?

Rápidamente, Taichi volteó en mi dirección y me sonrío de _esa manera _que siempre hace cuando plantea hacer cosas malas y _excitantes _conmigo.

Me rodeó con su brazo, y empezó a acercarme más a él. Coloqué la chaqueta en medio de nosotros, y el bolso encima de mis piernas. Eso pareció animarle más, porque no dejaba de reír de _esa manera._

-¿T-Taichi? –Murmuré apenada y a la vez ansiosa por sus atenciones.

-De modo, que encontraste alguna manera para hablarles a tus nuevos amigos de mí, ¿Eh? –Acercó su rostro al mío y quise encontrarnos en una habitación.

-En c-cierto modo, sí. Querían escuchar nuestra historia… -Empezó a acariciarme la pierna y ahogué un gemido mientras repartía besos por mi cuello y mi mejilla.

-Y… ¿Les contaste todo? ¿Les contaste _todo _lo que hacíamos? –Ronroneó seductor mientras me daba la vuelta y buscaba sus labios, pero no me dejaba: A cambio de eso, nos acercó mucho más y ahora tenía la chaqueta debajo de nuestras piernas.

-Bueno… No exactamente todo –Balbuceé-. No podía contarles…

Asintió de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto, Mimi… La privacidad de parejas no debería de contarse, queda sólo entre ellos, ¿Sabes? –Asentí mientras subía la mano hasta mi vientre y empezó haciendo circulitos entre sus dedos, sentía mis zonas tensarse ante su tacto y quise más; comencé a respirar agitadamente-. ¿Y aún a sabiendas, lo hiciste? –Su voz se tornó divertida y ronca-. Caray, debería castigarte por ello.

Y dicho esto, desabotonó con increíble rapidez y agilidad mi jean y metió la mano en mi femineidad, acariciándola, haciendo fricción entre ella y su mano; llevándome al paraíso y a la locura.

Besó mi oreja, y juré vengarme por provocarme así en una calle semi-desierta, donde podían vernos algunas personas y que nos multen por hacer tales cosas en público; pero no había remedio: A Tai le excitaba hacerlo en público y yo no podía resistirme ni negarme cuando ya empezaba con lo suyo.

Me encontré gimiendo bajito, restregándome en su mano y supe porqué se alegró cuando coloqué el bolso encima de mis piernas: A simple vista, tapaba sus verdaderas intenciones y de lejos la gente nos vería y no dirían nada, puesto que era un sencillo engaño; pero uno de mis problemas en la cama era que yo gritaba mucho, _demasiado _y gemía cómo una desquiciada. A Taichi le encantaba esa "Energía" de mi parte, pero a mí seriamente me avergonzaba. Porque él podría aprovecharse de eso cuando quisiera, y precisamente es adonde en _éste momento _se aprovechaba cruelmente de ese tipo de cosas.

-T-Taichi… Supliqué jadeando-. Depravado… ¿No te puedes esperar hasta llegar a mi c-casa? –Gemí con fuerza mientras enterraba un dedo en mí. Lo miré con furia y a la vez con placer mientras que sentía el paraíso con tan sólo uno de sus dedos.

-La verdad, creo que no. He esperado mucho –Y enterró otro de sus dedos y yo grité de placer. Una pareja de ancianos nos miraba curiosos y Tai tuvo que besarme para callarme mientras ellos seguían charlando y caminando ajenos a nuestra actividad.

Le mordí la lengua y gimió mientras me enterraba otro. Solté sus labios comenzar a desbotonar su camisa y acariciarlo, mientras que con la otra mano jalaba con fuerza su cabello.

Con su mano disponible, comenzó a desbotonar mi camisa y acarició mi par con detenimiento; me follaba con sus 3 dedos y me frotaba una y otra vez para sentirlos por completo.

-C-con que esto es l-la guerra, ¿V-verdad? –Inquirí mientras controlaba mis escandalosos gemidos. Deje de jalar su cabello para observar un enorme y llamativo bulto en sus pantalones. Sonriéndole con mala intención, dirigí mi mano y empecé a desbrocharle el pantalón.

Conseguí lo que quería: Dejó de follarme con sus dedos y soltó un ronco gemido al liberar y agarrar su erección. Me excité aún más que no traía bóxers.

-E-eres un sucio pervertido –Regañé mientras gemía-. ¿En donde dejaste tu ropa interior? –Pregunté mientras empezaba a masturbarlo.

Me mordí el labio al verlo gozar así en mis manos, que deseé tanto hacerle una mamada. Me sonrojé al pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero luego recordé que yo lo quería más que a nadie y que sólo él tendría el privilegio de conocer mi más oscuras intenciones y pensamientos; volví a masturbarlo con más fuerza, su semen era tan abundante, que se me estaba resbalando la mano.

-Mimi -Gimió mientras estiraba la cabeza para atrás-. Mimi…

Me estimulaba oírlo gemir así y solté un aullido de placer cuando reanudó mi follada con los dedos. Me mordí el labio con suma fuerza mientras trataba de hacerle la paja más rápida e intensa que jamás había tenido. Necesitaba una cama urgente para montarme en él y aplacar mi propio ardor y multiplicar mi placer. _Necesitaba que me follara cuánto antes._

Finalmente, habíamos llegado juntos al tan buscado orgasmo. Me arrecosté en su hombro, completamente feliz mientras sacaba con cuidado mi ahora pegajosa mano. Levanté la mirada y pude verlo sonreír con los ojos cerrados; nuestras respiraciones trataban de tranquilizarse y poco a poco sacó sus dedos dentro de mí. Estaba _tan _acostumbrada a tener sus dedos y su hermosa polla en mi vagina que ya el dolor era casi inexistente –Por no decir nada-, para mí.

Poco a poco llevó sus 3 dedos y empezó a lamerlos descaradamente uno por uno mirándome "Hentaimente" gemí mientras contemplaba la escena.

Se abrochó el pantalón y me jaló a sus labios, el bolso finalmente se me cayó de las piernas y –Cómo si no pesara-, me levantó del asiento y me sentó encima de su herramienta.

-Pudiste haber hecho esto antes –Le reclamé necesitada mientras me acomodaba mejor.

Me regaló una de sus sonrisas acusadoras.

-Creí que no te gustaba hacerlo en público…

-¿Pensaste que de alguna manera, me iba a detener sólo por eso? –Confesé besándolo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, dijo:

-No, sabía que no.

Sonreímos mientras nos apretábamos entre sí.

-Oye Mimi… ¿Ves ése árbol que está allí? –Señalo detrás de nosotros. Miré al frente: Era un árbol enorme, frondoso y tenía algunas manzanas encima.

Asentí sintiendo de repente un familiar bulto debajo de mí.

-Pues, que bien. Porque te follaré ahí hasta cansarme…

**(Tai)**

Ya era más de medianoche y miré nuestras manos unidas con una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

Esa follada que tuvimos detrás del árbol no tuvo precio… Fue increíblemente excitante y Mimi estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Aún no había podido decirle la verdad, el porqué había estado tan impasible cuando salíamos de la fiesta: Ella todavía no sabe que le ha pasado a su padre.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su casa, y mi chica se había puesto más alegre y parlanchina que de costumbre; pero mi preocupación por su futura reacción disminuía cuando la oía hablar de _Nosotros_. A partir de ahora me incluiría en sus planes y ya no me dejaría de lado por su novio, sí, quise creer que todo podría ser así.

-Mimi, hay algo que quiero decirte –Solté de pronto y se calló abruptamente.

-¿Qué, todavía tienes más cosas que contarme? –Ronroneó mientras me besaba la mejilla. Disfruté esa muestra de afecto cómo de ninguna otra.

-Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo –Tanteé inseguro-. Bueno, soy tu amante y tu mejor amigo –Aclaré mientras llegábamos a la puerta de su casa-. Por lo tanto hay algo que quiero confesarte.

Y antes de decirle algo, la puerta de su casa se abrió revelando a su llorosa madre. Mimi corrió a su lado, llorando preocupada y la Sra. Tachikawa señaló adentro de su casa, explicándole lo ocurrido.

Me dirigió una angustiosa mirada y yo asentí decaído: La Sra. Tachikawa me acogió cómo costumbre en su casa y empezó a reclamarme:

-¿Tú sabías de esto? –Acusó entre lágrimas.

Me dolía el pecho, ya sabía yo que la paz y lo bueno casi nunca duraba y dentro de pocos minutos estaría afuera de su casa, furiosa y dolida conmigo; y lo peor de todo es que me lo merecía. No quería atormentarla en el camino con semejante noticia, no quería asustarla. Quería su bien y quise protegerla, por lo que sin duda confesé mis sentimientos y la hice reír durante todo el trayecto.

La Sra. Tachikawa le dijo que llamó a Matt poco después de la primera llamada que le hizo contándole el incidente y que le dijo que estaba realmente ocupado y que me encargó cuidarla y decirle las cosas; gracias a Dios se aclaró ese pequeño malentendido antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores.

-Ya lo curé, cielo. Estuvo delirando desde que llegó, pero ya curé sus heridas –Comentó su madre mientras nuevas lágrimas le deslizaban por el rostro. Mimi se acercó a su padre, tendido en un sofá rosa y aún traía el uniforme del trabajo, pero su pecho estaba al descubierto y se veían morados y salvajes puñaladas bien marcadas.

Aquello fue demasiado para Mimi, quién se arrodilló en el suelo tomando su mano.

-¡S-son unos desgraciados! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así? –Se derrumbó en llanto y crucé la habitación para arrodillarme junto a ella. Me abrazó en el acto y yo la estreché entre mis brazos, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Llamaste a la policía, mamá? –Preguntó esperanzada.

Satome Tachikawa asintió frenéticamente.

-Ya presenté los cargos, pero no me aseguraron nada –Le tembló el labio-. Mimi, sé buena chica y sube a darte un baño, ¿Sí? Necesitas relajarte, cariño.

No tenía ganas de replicar con su mamá, de modo que se separó de mí y sin pensar me agradeció con un largo beso. Le correspondí preocupado mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello, me abrazó con fuerza y se incorporó.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, quiso explicarle a su madre la anterior escena, pero ella, con una temblorosa sonrisa y sentada en una mecedora hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Ya, ya. Siempre lo supe.

Mi amiga rodó ojos maravillada y salió de la sala. Escuché cómo subía las escaleras y cerraba de un suave portazo su habitación.

Aproveché la ocasión para disculparme:

-Sra. Tachikawa –Me incorporé de inmediato-. Lo lamento, en serio. Y discúlpeme por retrasar a Mimi en su trayecto a casa, realmente no tenía derecho –Pasé mi brazo detrás de mi cabeza. Me sentía completamente apenado.

Me miró por unos instantes, y caminó hacia mí.

-No te disculpes, Tai. No hay nada que perdonar –Esbozó una sonrisa-. Gracias a ti por haberla entretenido un rato, ya sabes cómo se pone mi hija con los problemas –Suspiró cansada-. Te agradezco mucho el haberla traído a casa.

Asentí agradecido y vi cómo ella bostezaba: Se veía trasnochada.

-¿Le preparo un té, Sra. Tachikawa? –Ofrecí preocupado.

-No, no, muchas gracias –Parecía avergonzada-. ¿Sabes? Mi hija es tan afortunada de haberte tenido cómo amigo –Empezó nostálgica y yo comencé a sonrojarme-. Siempre supe que eras tú, Taichi-Kun. Siempre supe que serías el Elegido en el corazón de mi hija…

Me tomó por los hombros y desvié la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando que me tragara. Me halagaba que en el fondo hubiese querido que fuera yo el novio de su hija, pero tales palabras me avergonzaban por completo. Estaba adquiriendo mayor compromiso cada vez más.

Mimi bajó rápidamente las escaleras con su bata de baño rosa y el cabello húmedo. Imaginé que se habría bañado cómo mínimo 2 veces ése día, porque ella era de las personas que duraban horas y horas en el baño y una ducha exprés no estaba en su lista: Sólo era para casos de emergencia y precisamente éste era uno de ellos.

Su mamá se desilusionó al verla igual de preocupada; la idea era que se tranquilizara, y no que sus preocupaciones aumentaran, de modo que caminó a la cocina.

-¿Alguien quiere té? –Ofreció dedicándome una afectada sonrisa y asentí de inmediato.

-Yo también quiero. Y mamá, deberías al menos colocarte tu pijama –Regañó preocupada-. ¿O es que acaso pensabas buscar a mi papá otra vez en la calle?

-N-no, ¿Cómo crees? –Sonrío temblorosa la Sra. Tachikawa dando a entender que sí había estado a punto de hacerlo. Mimi soltó un bufido de indignación y me señaló el otro sofá rosa que estaba al frente del sitio de su padre. Le obedecí sentándome a su lado.

Suspiró cansada, removiéndose el cabello con su mano mientras subía sus piernas al mueble. No sabía realmente que decirle, no era muy bueno en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero estaba con ella, a su lado; quería dejarle bien en claro que cuando me necesitara, allí estaría.

-Gracias, en serio –Murmuró con una sonrisa triste mientras veía a su padre.

Odiaba, realmente _odiaba _y me entristecía ver a mi mejor amiga así. Si tan sólo yo… ¡Maldita sea! Cómo me gustaría matar a esos infelices delincuentes…

-No te eches la culpa –Acusó mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos-. La culpa fue mía, no debí salir…

-No seas ridícula –Murmuré apretando más su mano-. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, nadie es adivino para predecir algo así. Tan sólo pasó –Aseguré tratando de encontrar palabras que no lleguen a lastimarle tanto, pero se lanzó llorando a mis brazos. La rodeé enseguida con ellos.

La Sra. Tachikawa llegó con una elegante bandeja de plata y 3 tacitas de porcelana con rosas alrededor. La colocó en medio de la mesa y resignado, agarré la delicada taza con adornos y bebí de un sorbo.

-¡Aucht! –Aullé mientras maldecía y colocaba la taza donde en momento antes estaba. Me había quemado seriamente la lengua.

Mimi no pudo evitar reír mientras que la Sra. Tachikawa se disculpaba y decía: "Lo siento, querido… ¡Olvidé decir que el té estaba muy caliente!"

Pero me alegré escuchar nuevamente su risa, que olvidé ese pequeño incidente. Y cuando me besó con cariño mientras que su madre buscaba la azúcar alivió por completo mi ardiente dolor.

-Taichi-Kun, ¿Porqué no te quedas a dormir con nosotros? –Murmuró sonriente su madre mientras se servía 3 cubitos de azúcar.

-Ahh –Articulé inseguro-. De hecho, yo… -Pero me vi interrumpido con un delicado apretón de Mimi en mi brazo.

-Quédate –Pidió suplicante y fue todo lo que se necesitó para convencerme.

Su madre nos sonrió y exclamó contenta:

-¡Cuando se despierten, les haré un buen desayuno!

Iba a replicar que no era necesario, que podía irme cómo de costumbre todas las mañanas, pero Mimi me recostó en el sofá y empezó a besarme agradecida.

Jugaba con la tira de su bata, siendo consciente que si la tiraba con fuerza, podía desnudarla… Pero de pronto recordé que estaba en la sala, con su padre medio consciente al frente y con su comprensiva madre en la cocina que luego me avergoncé de mis propios pensamientos y alejé la mano de allí.

Mimi rompió el beso, sonriéndome y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y sin más volvió a tomar mi mano y la colocó en medio de sus senos.

Gemí mientras trataba de liberarme, pero no me dejaba:

-Que esto sea cómo castigo del parque…

-Eso fue diferente –Sonreí mientras la besaba-. No había conocidos, pero aquí están tus padres y hacer ése tipo de cosas delante de ellos…

-Ya, tranquilo –Me perdí en el brillo de su mirada-. Mis padres te adoran, y después de todo… A mi madre nunca le importó lo que hacíamos o dejábamos hacer en mi cuarto.

Sonreí culpable, mientras me sentía cada vez más completo a su lado.

-¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? –Acusó contenta-. ¡Y no quisiste decírmelo!

-Bueno, en realidad… Tenía mis razones –Me incorporé hasta quedar sentados y con ella encima. Le acaricié el cabello mientras me besaba el dorso de la mano. Perdimos la noción del tiempo mirándonos.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayan a dormir –Ordenó contenta su madre con sus manos a cada lado de la cintura-. Aunque no los culpo si quisieran realizar _otra cosa _antes de irse a dormir…

-¡Mamá! –Exclamó avergonzada y solté una carcajada; adoraba esa extraña y particular familia.

Nos incorporamos mientras le dedicábamos una última mirada a su padre. Apreté su mano cuando ya veía sus facciones tristes, de modo que me agradeció en silencio y abrazó a su madre.

-Te quiero, mamá –Murmuró y su progenitora derramaba silenciosas lágrimas de alegría.

-Yo te quiero más, hijita. Que descanses –Dicho esto, le dio la bendición con la mano y luego se apartó más para las escaleras.

-Ehh… ¿Le ayudo con algo, Sra. Tachikawa? –Ofrecí mientras que por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarme-. ¿A lavar los platos, tal vez?

Mimi se reía mientras me empujaba hacia su sonriente madre hasta encontrarme frente a ella.

-Bueno, te daré la bendición –Concluyó al cabo de unos minutos.

Mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

-N-no es necesario… Y-yo…

Sin embargo, no me negué cuando ella levantaba la mano y hacía la cruz en mi pecho y hombros; la bendición era una forma muy especial de demostrarle a la familia lo poderoso y fuerte que era el vínculo familiar y su mera protección. Lo que deducía entonces que ya con eso era aceptado en la familia.

La señora que ahora sería entonces mi futura suegra me abrazó con fuerza deseándome muy buenas noches. Cuando me separé de ella me sentía cómo un poco más adulto y responsable y le deseé también feliz noche.

-¿Te ayudamos a subir a papá a la habitación, mamá?

-No, hijita, tranquila –Le sonrió despreocupada-. Buscaré una almohada y pasaré la noche con tu padre, me necesita y me parece que en la sala tengo más acceso al teléfono y a las medicinas por si alguna emergencia.

Asintió.

-Avísanos si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, ¿Vale?

-Sí, está bien –Murmuró su madre y Mimi entrecerró los ojos; era obvio que no le diría para no preocuparla más de la cuenta.

Resignada, subió las escaleras tomada de mi mano. Abrió su puerta y nos adentramos en su habitación. La enorme cama Queen que tenía encima de ositos de felpa, su laptop cargándose en una esquina, revistas de moda esparcidas en un rincón, la sencilla biblioteca que tenía al lado de su de la puerta de su baño secreto… Me contentó saber que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro mientras la veía encender el aire acondicionado y acomodar la cama, su rostro reflejaba alegría, tranquilidad; me acerqué y la tomé de la cintura, se estremeció al haberle agarrado el trasero y me besó la mejilla.

Quise besarla, pero me detuvo con la mano. Confundido, esperé a que terminara de arreglar la cama y lanzar sus peluches a un lado del suelo, luego fue al baño y estuve a punto de seguirla cuando regresó cerrando la puerta y con una bata azul entre sus brazos: La reconocí de inmediato.

-La he lavado siempre que puedo –Confesó sonrojada y me pareció la imagen más hermosa que jamás haya visto-. Tiene tu aroma y.. Bueno, ya la necesitas –Murmuró extendiéndomela mientras caminaba un par de pasos.

La tomé perdido entre los recuerdos y no pude sonreír de una manera estúpida, pero que Mimi interpretó para bien.

-Ahora, me harás un Strip-Tease por no haber usado tu ropa interior hoy –Hizo un puchero a la vez que se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Mis ojos brillaron maliciosos.

-¿Sabes? Sí en verdad querías que me desnudara, bien podrías haberlo dicho antes… Sabes que no tengo problema en hacerlo –Lancé la bata en la cama y empecé a quitarme la camisa. Mimi se mordió el labio y supe que muy poco dormiríamos esa noche…

-Ven aquí –Ordené y me obedeció enseguida-. Quiero que estés bien cómoda y relajada en tu cama. Te haré el amor para que descanses…

Se puso roja cómo un tomate.

-¡T-Taichi! –Exclamó aturdida-. Ya van dos veces, Taichi…

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sé que te encanta y también sé que te mueres para que te lo haga otra vez –Ronroneé mientras que por fin pude liberar ese hermoso cuerpo de su anterior prenda.

Me la comía con la mirada y ella no reparó en taparse: Ya no le avergonzaba que la viera tal cuál cómo Dios la había traído al mundo. Tomé su mano y empecé a besarla; me ayudó a tirar de mi pantalón resbalándome entre las piernas para quedar atrapados en mis tobillos. Mimi contempló con ternura mi herramienta y fue todo lo que necesité para arrastrarla a la cama.

La estimulé con mis manos, acariciándola todo cuánto a mi paso, gemía dulcemente mientras me acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, bajé hasta su vientre y deposité mil besos allí; besando esa tersa piel y lamiéndola, oí el coro de los ángeles al escucharla murmurar mi nombre.

Me incorporé para contemplarla, mis ojos brillaron de felicidad. Ella es más de lo que pedí en mi vida y siempre estaré con ella siempre y cuando me necesite.

-¿Te tomaste la anticonceptiva hoy? –Inquirí mientras le besaba la mano. Un bebé todavía no estaba en nuestros planes, pero estaba seguro de que más adelante lo desearía.

Asintió contenta mientras suspiraba. Entrelacé nuestras manos y comencé a introducirme poco a poco en ella, pese a la corta preparación, me embriagué de su calor y estrechez de su cueva; la sensación fue realmente estimulante y empecé a penetrarla.

Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar y me sentía a gusto en su cuerpo, en su cama, en su casa, _con ella. _

Acunó mi trasero entre sus piernas y supe que en ése momento, debía aumentar la velocidad.

-Sí, sí… -Gimió mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas-. ¡Oh, Taichi…! Dame más, _más…_

No me percataba de que ya comenzaba a sudar, pero aumenté más mis embestidas, entrando y saliendo todo lo que podía mientras hacía escasas pausas para besarla.

_La quiero._

De verdad la quiero. Y quiero comprobar que tanto puedo demostrarle mi cariño y esperarla por 2 putos meses.

Porque me di cuenta y me encaré bruscamente con la verdad, porque aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarla, _porque en realidad nunca amé a Sora _y ahora de tan sólo pensar en ella me produce asco y lástima.

-Sí… Ya casi llego, ya casi –Gimió relajada y no me permití descansar de mi actividad.

-Y llegarás –Prometí sonriéndole-. Cómo siempre lo has hecho desde nuestra primera vez…

Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó apenada, pude reírme mientras que una gota de sudor resbalaba de mi cara y le cayó en su seno; buscó la gota derramada y se la llevó a la boca. Gemí mientras pensaba en cuánto más podía querer más a esta mujer y devoré sus labios.

Definitivamente quería plasmar mi marca, mi sello personal si pudiese. Ishida podría tocarla, estar con ella… Incluso besarla. Pero Mimi _jamás _se entregaría a él cómo lo hace conmigo, jamás tendría otro hombre en la cama que no fuese yo.

_Jamás _dejaría que alguien probase sus labios… _Esos Labios que por el momento eran compartidos._

* * *

**No es por nada, pero amé mi cap (?)**

**Hahaha! x3**

**¿Qué tal escribí el Lemmon? :D Vale, aún me falta un montón de cosas para mejorarlo... Poco a poco se logra (:**

**Cómo la mayoría de las veces, uno comete ciertos "horrores" ortográficos a la hora de subir fics... Gomene ._. Cuando pueda leeré otra vez el cap, y si consigo que me comí una palabra, sílaba, vocal o acento... Lo corregiré de inmediato xD**

**Este es el cap más largo que he escrito en toda mi corta vida y aún no me lo creo o.o**

**XD XD!**

**Hey! Si tienes Twitter, avísame para seguirte :D**

**See U soon y espero sus opiniones n_n!**

**Byee!**

**

* * *

**

**P.D: Avísenme si me pasé de "Empalagosa" con el Michi en el cap =/**

**P.D 2: Aunque creo que a la mayoría no le importará eso...**

**P.D 3: Mmm, hace rato encargué una Pizza y aún no ha llegado -.-**

**P.D 4: ¿Y porqué escribí la pósdata anterior? o.o**

**P.D 5: ¡Menos mal que era "Servicio inmediato" para Pizzas! Pss, será invisible porque yo no la veo! ¬¬ **

**Hahaha!**

**Okay, ya en serio... See U! (;  
**


	8. Barrera Escolar

_¡Holaaa! :D_

_Sé que ha pasado largo tiempo (Mis disculpas por ello), resumiré todo en las palabras "Vida social" y "Trabajo" xD_

_Pero bueno, cómo escribí hace tiempo en el primer cap, no dejaré esta historia a medias, así que tarde o temprano leerán el final :) Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, Favs, Reviews y Stalkeos en el Twitter ;) Realmente me inspiran, jaja xD!_

_No, en serio, sin ustedes todo esto no sería posible :) No les mentiré que se me ha hecho difícil terminar el cap porque le había perdido un poco el hilo a la historia. Pero gracias a Dios ya la retomé :D No diré cuántos capis faltan, pero ya entramos en la recta final de Labios Compartidos ^^ _

_De ahora en adelante responderé por acá los reviews anónimos, pues lamentablemente es cierto el rumor de que Fanfiction borra las historias en donde no se cumplan ciertos términos, en esa parte no me arriesgaré._

_¿Que más les puedo decir? ¡Ah! La semana pasada ingresé a la Universidad ^^ En 5 años si Dios quiere me graduaré de la carrera Inglés; ya sea cómo Profesora o demás. Realmente me encanta (L)_

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el Fic. Y no se preocupen que ya tengo las primeras líneas del siguiente cap ^^ Si todo sale bien y logro equilibrar todo, puede que tengan el capi listo dentro de 2 semanas (O a más tardar un mes; algo tarde pero seguro __ n_n_)

**Respuestas a Reviews anónimos:**

**Anononim: **¿El mejor Fic que has leído en tu vida? Woow, me halagas. Aunque seguro que con el tiempo habrás leído mejores que éste pero buehh, cada persona escribe únicamente diferente ;) XD Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^ Cuando puedas le dices a tu prima (Si se acuerda del fic, LOL) Que ya hay nueva actualización ^^ ¿Y cómo que no me lo puede decir? Ahora es más fácil escribir review, anónimo o no (: Espero que el capi te guste, besos!

**MIKAOTAKU:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Me alegra saber que no me pasé en nada (: Entonces escribiré libremente escenas parecidas al cap anterior lol. Desde luego que habrán más caps, ya entramos en la mitad del Fanfic ^^ Cuiidate mucho y enjoyy!

* * *

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Digimon 01 y 02 con todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation, la historia sí es mía. No hubo necesidad de crear personajes inventados, más que todo, se centra en el Michi, así que no hay bronca.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Si eres un (a) lector (a) habitual amante del Lemmon, esto puede que no sea nada fuera de lo normal para tí. Lenguaje no muy apto para Kids.

**Summary: **_Nos encontramos. Aún lo recuerdo y me parece increíble cómo terminamos de nuestros problemas. El no te quiere, y ella no me ama. Pero, igual. No habrá manera de separarnos…_

* * *

******Cap 8: Barrera Escolar.**

**(Mimi)****  
**

Me sentía inmensamente feliz, ¿Porqué habría de negarlo? Lo único malo de ayer en realidad fue que habían robado y golpeado a mi padre...

_"¡Oh, Dios; papá!"- _Abrí los ojos con rapidez, Taichi seguía roncando y aprisionando mi cuerpo.

Sonreí con ternura mientras le apartaba algunos mechones de su rostro. Roncaba suavemente cómo un bebé y... ¡Me daban unas ganas tremendas de apapacharlo!

-Mmmgrr... -Medio gruñó cuando me moví bruscamente en sus brazos. Mientras me soltaba a regañadientes, aún adormilado, aproveché para darle un vistazo rápido al reloj del buró, eran las 9:15am.

Me levanté con inusual rapidez, y me vestí con la bata que estaba colgada del perchero de la puerta. Era temprano y tenía bastantes cosas pendientes por hacer. Entre ellas lavar mi ropa y adelantar los deberes del colegio, para así no tener mucho que hacer la semana que viene.

Entré al baño para asearme, y recordé con un deje de amargura que ¡No me dio chance de quitarme por completo el maquillaje!

Si bien, la mayoría de mis cosméticos son resistentes al agua, y había tomado una ducha anoche; pero la tomé de manera rápida sólo para salir del paso con mi mamá y Tai. Suspiré sin remedio y procedí a lavarme la cara, para luego empezar a cepillarme. Era costumbre para mí dejar durmiendo a Tai mientras me arreglaba y le daba la bienvenida al nuevo día cómo Dios manda.

Abrí el cajón izquierdo para sacar mi i-Pod y las mini-cornetas para poder escuchar música a un volumen considerable; cómo cada vez hacía todas las mañanas y en cada oportunidad del día que tenía.

Mi i-Pod estaba siempre en modo Aleatorio, y a medida que me preparaba para entrar en la ducha, empezó a sonar _"You and I" _de Lady GaGa. Sonreí bobamente a la par que mis ojos se estaban dilatando mientras cantaba con sentimiento una de mis baladas favoritas.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría y seguía cantando, imágenes de Tai me llegaban; abrazándonos, riéndonos, _besándonos..._

-Lo amo... -Me confesé emocionada en un susurro. Poco a poco me estaba estremeciendo de la magnitud de mis propios sentimientos. Y seguidamente darme cuenta que realmente no me sorprendía en lo absoluto. Es verdad, Tai siempre me había parecido un chico poco común y muy, _muy _atractivo. Incluso tal vez después de todo, yo habría confundido el interés amistoso que primeramente sentía Yamato hacia mí, con otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Tal vez yo lo habría malinterpretado todo desde un comienzo.

Tal vez incluso me interpuse entre el triángulo amoroso Tai-Sora-Matt, y cómo era de esperarse en estos casos... Salí lastimada.

¿Quién sabe? Y ahora que finalmente estoy siendo un poco razonable y viendo con claridad los puntos sobre las "íes", ¿Porqué debería de sentirme culpable? A fin de cuentas, si se analizaba a fondo la situación, la indecisa no soy yo; es Sora. Siempre ha sido ella la culpable de todo. Si se supone que yo soy su amiga, ¿Porqué nunca tuvo la confianza de hablar conmigo, para así poder explicarme las cosas con calma?

Tal vez así lo hubiese entendido, e incluso (Conociéndome) la hubiera perdonado con el tiempo.

Oh, por Dios... ¡Pero que estúpida he sido en todo este tiempo! ¡Claro que hay soluciones; me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua!

Sin perder más tiempo, terminé mi ducha y me sequé rápidamente. Ya mi tinte estaba perdiendo mucho más color; creo que definitivamente llegó la hora de un nuevo cambio de look. Tal vez más tarde vaya a la peluquería...

Abrí la puerta con cuidado; mi chico seguía dormido.

Aproveché que estaba de espaldas para tomar el celular del buró. Cómo aún no tenía planes de salida, decidí ponerme una de mis T-Shirts favoritas blanca con estrellas, y una falda azul celeste. Mientras decidía que hacer, me encerré nuevamente en el baño.

Admiré por un momento mi imagen en el espejo, sentándome en el inodoro para comenzar a aplicar una capa de esmalte color crema a mi mano izquierda. A decir verdad, soy ambidiestra y realmente me estoy volviendo muy buena usando ambas manos.

Con la derecha, comencé a textearle a Rika y a Zoe en el WhatsApp:

_"Good morning, girls! ¿Cómo amanecieron de la resaca? Jaja xD! Y antes de que pregunten, estoy bien. De hecho, estoy bastante bien :) Hacía bastante que no me sentía así, y quiero agradecerles por todo lo de ayer. He pensado un poco mejor las cosas, ¿Y saben qué? Les daré la razón. A partir de hoy, disfrutaré mi vida al lado del chico que realmente quiero; independientemente de las decisiones de cierta ex-amiga... No permitiré que me alejen de él. Y bueno... Eso. No sé si aún estarán durmiendo, jeje. Me disculpan si las desperté, sólo quería hacérselos saber. Ehh, me gustaría verlas en la tarde, podríamos ir al cine o algo, acepto sugerencias ^^ "_

Y envié el mensaje a nuestro grupo, (Conformado y personalizado hasta ahora entre ellas y yo) Un poco extenso, pero sincero; libre de todas , podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto... Y mientras cantaba _"Last Dance"_ de Donna Summer, empecé a aplicarme la primera capa de pintura en mi mano derecha.

Sonó el celular; el inconfundible sonido del WhatsApp. Sorprendida de que estuvieran despiertas, (Y de la casi instantánea respuesta), vi el mensaje.

_"¡Wiiii!, ¡Me complace saber eso amiga; no sabes cuánto! :D Estoy muy bien, Takuya se quedó a dormir en mi casa y pss... ^^ Jeje xDD! Te envía sus saludos y dice que no tiene problema en darme "permiso" para salir contigo hoy -_- Los hombres y sus egos... En fin, es súper cool que ahora podamos comunicarnos por medio de esta aplicación :B ¡Nos mantendremos súper-mega-hiper-recontra-informadas! :3 ¿No es eso maravilloso? Y no nos agradezcas, Meems. Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Recuerda que ahora somos amigas n_n ¡Te hiper-recontra-quiero! ¡Muaaacks!"_

¡Aww, Zoe es un amor! Realmente me alegra mucho que seamos amigas. Ahora más que nunca no las defraudaré ni las dejaré a un lado.

Más abajito pude leerme el mensaje de Rika:

_"Pues que bien que tu mente se esté aclarando un poco, niña; realmente lo necesitas. Y sí, estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente hasta que enviaste el mensaje... Cómo sea, avísame si necesitas vengarte de cierta zorra; conozco demasiadas ideas que puedes llevar a cabo. Me agrada la idea de salir hoy, decidan el lugar. Bueno, las dejo por ahora, le prepararé el desayuno a Taka-Kun..."_

Mis ojos se agrandaron y comencé a hiper-ventilar de lo tierna que parecía la situación. Me fue inevitable teclear:

_"¡KYAAA! ¡Pasaste la noche con Takato! ¡Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer! ¡Que tiernoo! ¡Aww, ambos hacen una muy buena pareja! ¡Kawaii!"_

_"¡JAJAJA! Y eso que no has visto nada, Meems. Rika siempre me molesta el hecho de que mi Osito y yo demostremos nuestro amor en público xP Te das la vuelta por un momento, y cuando volteas descubres a la "Malvada Rika" bastante sonrosada y sentada cómodamente en las piernas de Takato, mientras sabrá Dios que cosas tan cursis se susurran al oído..."_

_"Muy bien, ¡BASTA! Esas cosas no se dicen por acá, par de flojas. ¿Qué ustedes no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que sólo molestarme?! :$ "_

Y con ese comentario, dejamos (Por ahora) tranquila a Rika.

Vi el reloj y ya eran las 10:30am, Tai se despertaría por el hambre en menos de 45 minutos. Terminé de vestirme y salí del baño. No parecía de día, puesto que las cortinas oscuras tapaban las ventanas, y con el aire acondicionado, mi cuarto se mantenía a una temperatura bastante agradable cómo para seguir durmiendo.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, agarré la cesta de mi ropa sucia y mi cuaderno con los deberes pendientes para el lunes. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con cuidado; había tantas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo...

Bajé las escaleras, y ya sabía que por Ley mi madre estaría despierta, probablemente ocupada atendiendo a mi papá. Escuché el inconfundible sonido de la TV. Caminé a la cocina y el radio estaba encendido con buena música animada y unas breves noticias matutinas. Rápidamente me agaché para encender la lavadora mientras separaba la ropa blanca de la oscura. Y mientras las dejaba un rato remojando con jabón, decidí preparar el desayuno.

Normalmente los domingos en general, no solemos hacer nada en mi casa. Era el único día libre y de descanso que teníamos.

Pero cómo compro mucha ropa... Lavo mínimo 3 veces a la semana.

-¿Mimi? Buenos días, hija. ¿Amaneciste bien? -Me preguntó mi madre con clara preocupación en su voz. Cómo se notaba que había pasado toda la noche despierta velando por mi padre. Aún traía su bata de dormir puesta y su semblante lucía pálido y cansado. Se me humedecieron los ojos; mis padres representaban _todo _para mí. Eran los únicos parientes vivos que me quedaban, y si algo les pasara... No sé que sería de mí. No podría soportarlo.

-Buenos días, mamá. Amanecí muy bien -Se hizo un silencio inquieto que no pude soportar-. ¿Cómo está papá? ¿La policía ya lo sabe? ¿Qué fue lo que _realmente _pasó? -Un deje de angustia y desesperación se podía notar en mis palabras, pero ya no lo soportaba más; quería ser de gran ayuda y aprender a ser más responsable. De alguna manera sentía que todo esto ha sido por mi culpa.

Al percibir el mutismo de su parte, decidí no perder más tiempo y empezar a hacer el desayuno mientras le daba un pequeño tiempo para que pudiera explicarme. En pocos minutos había preparado la mezcla para hacer Pancakes, y ya las 5 rebanadas de Taichi estaban listas. Saqué la leche, el queso y la miel de la nevera y empecé a rellenar los Pancakes de Tai mientras esperaba que los míos se cocinaran.

-¿Ya comieron, mamá? -Inquirí de espaldas. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo asentía ella distraída. Estaba sentada tomando su café y tenía la mirada perdida y un deje de tristeza en el rostro. No soportaba ver a mi madre así. -¿Sucedió algo, mamá? Te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña. _Necesito _saber. -Demandé seriamente.

Finalmente mi madre me miró e hizo un ademán en la silla que tenía al frente.

-Siéntate -Sugirió y rápidamente obedecí.- Por poco se llevaron hoy a tu padre en la cárcel...

-¿Qué? -Me incorporé de inmediato-. ¿Pero, _porqué_?

-Mimi, te pido por favor que seas fuerte y razonable, sólo así podré contártelo todo.

Suspiré profundamente y a regañadientes me volví a sentar. Pasado unos segundos, mi madre continuó:

-Tu padre... Bueno, ya sabes que él es adicto a los Casinos y a las apuestas. Y... ¿¡A quién engaño! -Rompió en llanto-. ¡Desde hace un año que tu padre ha apostado _todo _el dinero de su sueldo! ¡_TODO_ el dinero que él me había dado para las compras, comida y cosas del hogar... Todo ése dinero ha sido prestado! -Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder al comprender tal suceso. No podía ser... - Estamos... ¡Estamos en bancarrota, Mimi! ¡A tú padre sólo le dieron 3 meses para recuperar 5 millones de yenes! -Sollozó mientras trataba de asimilar la situación-. Y cómo era de esperarse, ¡Lo echaron del trabajo! ¿Cómo... C-cómo vamos a vivir? ¿Que vamos a hacer? -La abracé con fuerza, acompañándola en el llanto.

¡Era increíble que todo esto me pasara a mí!

Y ya la suerte estaba echada: _Tenía _que buscar empleo a cómo de lugar.

Pero, ¿Qué trabajo decente me serviría para ganarme 5 millones en tan sólo 3 meses?

* * *

**(Tai)**

Seguí durmiendo unos minutos más en cuánto sentí a Mimi levantarse de la cama. Gruñí adormilado. ¿Ya esde día? No manches.

Luego de tanto rodar por la cama, finalmente me incorporo de pie. Busco el control remoto para bajarle algunos grados al aire acondicionado. Estiro mi adormilado cuerpo mientras me debato que hacer.

¿Le doy espacio a Meems, o empiezo a comportarme cómo el novio atento que tanto sueña?

Sacudo mi cabeza, lo primero será una ducha fría bien rápida. La verdad, odiaba bañarme en las mañanas (Y sólo lo estoy haciendo ahora porque a Mimi le gusta que lo haga); así que le daré el gusto. Realmente llega un momento en el que me es difícil comprenderla...

Mientras veo el agua correr, imágenes de lo sucedido ayer en la fiesta vuelan por mi mente. Frunciendo el ceño, me salgo del baño para poder buscar una tualla y mi celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón que está tirado en el suelo.

Sin más preámbulos le texteé:

_"Quiero terminar."_

Y lo envié.

No sé porque después de eso sentí cómo una especie de liberación, cómo si me hubiera reprimido esto por tanto tiempo... Sin duda al lado de Mimi he crecido cómo persona y me alegra poder compartir cosas con ella.

La cara me ardió al recordarla desnuda y sonriéndome.

_"Taichi..."_

¿Desde cuando su voz me parecía tan pornosamente sensual?

Las risas malvadas de Mortal Kombat me avisaron que tenía un nuevo SMS. Finalizada mi ducha, tardé un tiempo en secarme y finalmente revisé la respuesta:

_"¿Donde estas?"_

Reprimí una mueca burlona.

Conociéndola, ése sería el equivalente a _"No puedes terminar conmigo. Quiero saber donde coño estas, para que tengamos sexo y hacerte cambiar de idea."_

Pues maldito fuera si vuelvo a caer en su trampa. Le prometí a Mimi que esta vez, las cosas serían completamente diferentes.

Cómo yo sé que Sora se cabrea cuando no respondo sus sms´s, con más razón no le respondí. Coloqué el cel en modo "Vibrar", por si acaso se le ocurriría llamarme.

-Tai, ¿Puedo pasar? -Pregunta la única mujer a la que realmente me muero por ver. Me amarro la toalla a la cintura y abro la puerta. Por Dios, ¿Había olvidado lo hermosa que era? Aunque estoy detectando cierto matiz de tristeza en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplándonos. Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero cambió de parecer. Por un instante, me quedé en pánico de tan sólo imaginarla volviendo a aplazar lo nuestro y que me echara de su casa.

Decidido a no cometer los mismos errores, avancé hacia ella. Rápidamente me abrazó.

-Tai... -Le escuché sollozar ahogadamente en mi hombro-. No me dejes nunca, Tai.

Esa frase causó algo en mí que ni siquiera puedo explicar.

Sólo sé que me sentí mucho más unido a ella y supe que debía seguir protegiéndola.

Abracé territorialmente su cadera y besé con ansías su cuello.

-Nunca te dejaría, Princesa. -Y eso pareció lo único que quiso escuchar, pues la sentí relajarse y abrazarme más hacia ella.

-Te quiero. -Murmuró en mi cuello.

_"Te amo" _-Quise responderle. Pero las palabras no me salían.

Estaba demasiado enternecido por sus palabras.

* * *

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano en un agradable silencio. Pude ver al Señor Tachikawa siendo atendido por su mujer. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, la mamá de Mimi le aplicaba pomadas y medicamentos en su rostro y brazos, lucía terriblemente golpeado y magullado.

-Papá... -Sollozó mi chica a lo bajito. Le apreté suavemente su mano; me aclaré la garganta.

Eso hizo que ambos padres repararan en nuestra presencia.

-¡Oh, Tai; estás despierto! -Exclamó la Señora Satoe avanzando para darme un abrazo.

-Buenos días, Señora Tachikawa. -Murmuré apenado. Su marido me saludaba con esfuerzo-. Señor Tachikawa, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Por favor llámame Keisuke, Tai. Te conocemos desde que eras un crío. -Con esfuerzo se sentó mientras se colocaba la comprensa de agua fría en su frente, para aliviar el dolor. Me invitó a sentarme en sofá y lo hice sin vacilar.

Mimi se acercó un poco a su madre para murmurarle algo, y ésta asintió. Nos dejaron solos alegando que tenían que traernos la comida.

Me sentí un poco nervioso (Pues normalmente no suelo pasar tanto tiempo con el Sr. Tachikawa), y me sentí que no era el único en esa situación; así que llevé la conversación a un punto seguro: El Fútbol.

-¿Pudo ver el partido de Odaiba ayer por la tarde? -Pregunté casual. Sus ojos brillaron y esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Mimi y su madre regresaron con nuestros desayunos, se alegraron al vernos tan animados conversando.

Hice el intento de no hablar con la boca llena y de no comer tan rápido. Pero vamos, Mimi era muy lenta y todo se lo come con calma. Incluso para una ensalada.

-¡Gracias por la comida! -Exclamé mientras me incorporaba para llevar los platos vacíos. Mimi aún le faltaba por comer la mitad de su pancake, (El problema de cocinar en generoso tamaño), sus padres habían terminado de merendar un pastel de fresa (Más tarde pediré mi ración), e hice el intento de llevarme sus platos.

La Señora Tachikawa evidentemente se molestó.

-¡No, no, _no_! ¡Tú eres nuestro invitado! ¡No tienes porqué hacer ese tipo de cosas!

-Pero quiero hacerlo. -Repliqué.

Tal vez con un énfasis más rudo de lo necesario, pero eso logró aplacarlos.

-Eres un pan de Dios, Tai. Sin duda mi hija es muy afortunada en que seas parte de su vida. -Sollozó Satoe tan contenta.

-Sin duda eres un excelente muchacho. -Aprobó su padre con seriedad.

Me reí nervioso a la par que recogía el servicio. Juraría haber visto una fiera mirada en los ojos de Meems.

* * *

Entré a la cocina y me recibió el sonido de una famosa balada.

Mmm, ¿Cómo es que se llama esa canción coreana? Mimi solía escucharla a todas horas... El ritmo es pegajoso y a la vez nostálgico. Las voces de las chicas sincronizaban en perfecta armonía.

-¡Claro!, ¡Pero si es la de "_It´s Hurts" _de 2NE1! -Susurré emocionado, sorprendiéndome de mi convenenciera memoria. Traté de cantar las pequeñas estrofas que me sabía mientras seguía lavando; cantando se me pasaba más rápido el tiempo. Y en efecto, terminé de lavar todo en menos de 5 minutos.

Unas suaves manos delinearon y acariciaron sugestivamente mi espalda y pecho, me susurró con su aliento dulzón:

-¿Se puede saber, que hace un chico guapo y fuerte cómo tú en tan solitario lugar?

Jadeé entrecortado, sujeté sus manos y me volteé. Terminó por excitarme más al observar su hambrienta mirada; de un salto comencé a besar sus labios.

Mimi gimió dentro del beso, y sin separarnos me empujó con fiereza a la barra de la cocina, la manoseé sin pudor, pasando de los senos a sus caderas, para finalmente apretar su suave trasero.

Ella se sobresaltó gimiendo encantada y nos miramos con deseo.

-Te quiero. -Repitió, humedeciéndose los labios.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo. -Susurré ronco en respuesta volviendo a devorar su boca. Nuestras lenguas se saludaron encantadas, caí rendido en cuánto su mano envolvió mi herramienta. Su otra mano se colaba debajo de mi camiseta y tocaba mi pecho.

Comenzó a masturbarme con destreza y yo sólo pude jadear mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y mordisqueaba su cuello.

_"Te amo, princesa."_

Y culminé en su mano.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, tuve que apoyar mi peso en su cuerpo debido a las intensas sensaciones.

Ella me recibió con los brazos abiertos y soltó una risita. Yo estaba sudando mientras que boqueaba por recuperar algo de aliento.

-Mimi... -Suspiré un poco exhausto, no me alcanzaban las palabras para agradecerle-. Mimi... -Repetí abrazándola, la escuché suspirar ensimismada. Me acariciaba el cabello.

-Eres sólo mío, Taichi.

Y no podría estar más de acuerdo. Quise guardar este recuerdo por siempre en mi memoria.

El día en el que la chica que adoro con locura me decreta que soy sólo suyo.

Ojalá yo pudiera decirle lo mismo. Pero... Esa clase de valor y coraje todavía no creo tenerlo.

-¡Tai! -Escuché en la sala. Mierda, ¡Sus padres!; me había olvidado por completo de ellos-. ¡Tienes visita! -Anunció de lejos la señora Tachikawa.

Me separé rápida (y confusamente) de Meems.

-¿Quién mierda...?

-¡Ohayou, compadre!~ -Saludó desafinado mi amigo Davis Motomiya.

Me relajé al instante y al mismo tiempo me extrañó su presencia.

-¿Que onda, Bro? -Contesté mientras nos saludábamos con un juego de manos-. ¿Que estás haciendo acá? -Inquirí al punto, no me ando por las ramas.

Mi aprendiz lucía algo apenado.

-Pues tenemos práctica de Fut, ¿Recuerdas?, ¡Ah, y te traje los deberes que tenías pendientes! Según tu horario, tienes un examen de Biología y Física mañana!

-¡La puta madre! -Exclamé horrorizado. Mimi me palmeó el brazo, probablemente riñendo por mi sucio vocabulario-. ¿Es cierto eso?! ¡Dime que estás bromeando!

Dave me miró con compasión.

-Lo siento hermano, sabes que no me juego con eso. ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Mimi! -Balbuceó con más alegría de la habitual.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Hola, Dai, -Murmuró mi chica contenta, abrazando mi hombro. Entrelacé nuestros dedos con la mano libre que tenía,

-¡Woah, se reconciliaron! -Aprobó con las manos en la cadera-. Te busqué en tu casa y Kari me dijo que no estabas. Que ni siquiera fuiste a dormir, así que me imaginé en donde podrías estar. -Resumió picarón.

-Cállate, Davis. -Gruñí y ambos comenzamos a reír.

Charlamos un rato más de todo (Y a la vez, nada) en particular; pero inevitablemente había llegado el momento de despedirme.

-Mimi, ¿Me prestas el baño? -Preguntó mi amigo con cara de estreñido.

De inmediato supe que el aspecto del baño no volvería a ser el mismo.

-Claro, sube arriba y a la derecha. -Respondió calmada. Dave asintió y nos dejó a solas.

Suspiré cansadamente.

-Diablos, me tengo que ir. -Me quejé, tomando sus manos-. No recordaba que mandaron tarea, ¡Y encima exámenes!, no sé nada y creo que no tengo esas fórmulas.

-Descuida, yo también estoy en ese mismo problema. -Me confesó apretando nuestras palmas-. Más tarde iré a casa de Izzy a estudiar. Michael estará con nosotros también y ambos me explicarán lo necesario para poder aprobar los exámenes de esta semana.

-Pero estudiar un _domingo_, Mimi.. -Protesté cómo si fuese una gran blasfemia. Ella rió.

-Lo sé, pero si quieres graduarte este año tendrás que esforzarte y estudiar más seguido. -Reprochó. Asentí a regañadientes dándole la razón-. ¿Que quieres estudiar?

Me solté de ella. No había pensado de nuevo en el tema de la _Universidad._

-No lo sé. -Contesté con franqueza.

-Taichi... -Me regañó seria-. En menos de 6 meses te vas a graduar, ¿Cómo es posible que _aún _no lo sepas?

Su comentario me sacó un poco de quicio, desde luego que lo había estado pensando.

-¡Ya lo sé! No hablemos de esto ahora, ¿Vale?. Sencillamente no es el momento.

Ella gruñó de mala gana.

-Para tí nunca es el momento de hablar de esas cosas. Es cómo si te importara una mierda tu futuro.

-¡No voy a preocuparme de cosas que aún no han pasado! -Exploté. Nos miramos desafiantes-. ¡Y modera tu vocabulario! A diferencia que tú, ¡No soy una niñita de papi y mami que a simple vista tiene todo asegurado!

Inmediatamente de haberle soltado eso, deseé golpearme a mí mismo al notar que mis palabras de alguna manera le habían dolido profundamente.

Intenté disculparme o hacer algo al respecto, demonios que sí; pero es cómo si mi lengua desobedeciera las órdenes de mi cerebro.

-¡Mimi, ¿Está todo bien?! -Inquirió su mamá al otro lado de la habitación-. ¿Que son esos gritos?!

-¡No es nada, mamá! -Chilló en respuesta para que la escuchara-. ¡Tai ya se va!

-¡Ahh! -Respondió, ignorante de la situación-. ¡Ok!

Minuto de insoportable silencio.

-Mimi, yo... -Balbuceé desesperado con ganas de arreglar la situación.

-¡No digas nada! -Interrumpió molesta. Tenía la cara rosada de rabia y sabía por experiencia que trataba de reprimir las lágrimas-. ¿Crees que por ser bonita todo se me da en bandeja de plata?! ¡Yo tengo que trabajar _muy _duro para que la gente llegue a tomarme en serio!

-V-vale, vale. -Agité las manos en son de paz-. Disculpa si te ofendí, pero ¡tampoco es que lo tomes tan en serio!

Caminé rumbo a la puerta mientras me despedía de sus padres. Daves salió primero.

-¡Me escribes cuando llegues a casa! -Me gritó rabiosa. Me volteé.

-¿Escribirte? ¿Para qué? -Pregunté extrañado.

-¡Para saber que llegaste bien, tonto! -Acto seguido me lanzó la puerta en la cara. -Davis se rió de mi aturdida expresión.

Bufé mientras comenzaba a caminar, tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes por hacer.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** _En realidad no tenía pensado escribir estas notas, pero bueno, cosas que pasan jaja :3_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer (: Si te gustaría saber algo concreto de lo que pasará en la historia, mándame un MP o déjame un Review. Veré si logro incluirlo en el otro capi para aclarar tus dudas ;) _

_¡Nos leeremos próximamente! (Palabra de Otaku)_

_Greets from Venezuela~_


End file.
